Ben 10: Omniharem
by nine-tailedDante
Summary: Ben uses the reality warping powers of Alien X to fix a problem, but naughty thoughts in the process accidentally creates an oversexualized version of his own life. I am not the Writer of this story, all ownership and credits of the story are reserved for Praetor
1. Chapter 1

Ben watched helplessly and kind of bored as Serena and Bellicus bickered before him, the two floating green masques back and forthing with harsh words like elk testing their antlers. He really felt bad for his grandpa back in the day if this is even somewhat close to what listening to him and Gwen bicker endlessly for a summer sounded like. Really it was a microcosm of their own arguing, with Bellicus being Ben's old, rash persona and Serena having Gwen's more calm approach. But they eventually worked out their differences and became a strong team and it didn't take them a few thousand years. He let a yawn escape and looked out the cosmic vastness at the world around him and saw the world ending cataclysm afflicting his planet. An alien pirate ship was knocked into the Earth's gravitational pull during a skirmish with galactic enforcers. A large dreadnaught to be precise, it ended up crashing in southern China and exploded. Vast swaths of land were scorched, glaciers were melted, floods ensued, fault lines ruptured, earthquakes ensued, toxic clouds of nuclear fallout drowned the continent, nuclear winter would ensue- it was a mess.

The earth could probably survive but it would only be barely and in no form he'd recognize. So he needed to hit the history eraser button. He needed the reality warping power of his ultimate alien. The only cap on its omnipotence was getting the two minds inside to agree to an action. Unfortunately, they were representations of conflicting desires and diplomacy was never his thing. Which is why he hated resorting to this alien. He had done this number before and as much as letting people suffer bothered him, there wasn't anything he could do at the moment and he'd just overwrite reality in a few minutes anyways.

'Look guys,' Ben said as he got to his feet 'you have been bantering back and forth for thousands of years and will for a thousand more. You don't need me for that, I'm not going to help. Just let me take Alien X, fix my planet, and we can all go back to where we were.'

'Is that fair?' asked Serena

'I do suppose. It will spare us having to see his moping face. Very well Benjamin.' Said Bellicus

'Yes!' Ben exclaimed as he jumped to his feet 'Watch me work.'

It was too late to stop the mass destruction of the world, but he could still save it. Or at least a version of it. With the limitless power of Alien X, he could do literally anything he could imagine. He went to work immediately using his cosmic powers over the omniverse to recreate the world as he knew it, to the extent of his and his aliens' knowledge at least.

He had done this before on a far grander scale a couple years ago, creating a replica universe after his original was destroyed by the Anihilaarg. All he had to do was think about what he wanted to be real and it was.

He sat and meditated on these thoughts. Channeling the power into the fabrication of another world. It was very tedious, dwelling on geography, cities, culture, architecture- literally everything that went into a creating a world. It was mentally exhaustive and invariably, his young mind began to wander.

He started to wonder what he could do for himself but really there wasn't much. He was already fabulously wealthy and influential as one of Earth's most recognizable heroes. Besides, he shouldn't use the power of his aliens for personal gains. Nor could he alter the world in any way he saw fit. It was not his place to enforce his ideas on a world.

He mentally slapped himself and returned to recreating the world. The thought of the rolling planes he spent a summer traveling and all the sights and places in between. He thought of the faraway lands he visited on various hero duties, the view of the earth from space. Asia was hit the hardest so that's where he really had to focus there.

Summoning up all the knowledge of the region was a lot of work for a man who admits his disinterest in intellectual matters. Quickly, his mind began to wonder again and his thoughts drifted to one of his favorite Asians, Hitomi Tanaka. His mind was flooded with mental images of the ultra-busty Japanese women he spent many alone moments watching. That train of thought led into a whole world of mental images of his favorite porn stars.

He thought of the megaboobed models like Chelsea Charms and Beshine. The women with tits larger than any fruits of the earth and encompassing most of their body mass. He thought of the porn stars like Miosotits and Minka, with their massive tits flopping for the camera as they engaged in on screen debauchery. Then he thought of the might as well be porn star Kim Kardashian and her internet breaking ass pics. Huge bum models like Coco Austin came up, as well as Nicki Minaj music videos.

All the thoughts of tits and ass were causing a stir in his loins as he thought about the great performers in the pornos he watched. Gianna Michaels downing cocks like it was her job. Lisa Ann taking it in all holes. He began to think about the various women in his life and the fantasies he had of them in similar situations.

He had to stop and shake his head, his pants were getting tight as his erection grew and he had a job to do. He returned to fixing the world, recreating it in its own image before the crashing spaceship ruined it. He eliminated the space battle just outside the planet for good measure and with only mild amounts of naughty thoughts slipping into his focus.

It was hard to keep track of time in the cosmic vastness of Alien X, time became skewed as it was being manipulated. He had to think of everything he wanted to keep and change, all the details no matter how minute had to be considered for the exact replica world to be right. But in what felt like moments and an eternity in one, all was as it once was...

The kind of crummy thing about recreating the world without a cataclysm was no one knowing that he saved the world again. He went to his new home unrecognized for his deed. He stepped into the darkened room as the motion sensors picked up his presence and turned on the lights. Now that he was an influential person in normal life and as a hero, he was able to afford his own place outside his parent's house. The revenue stream from royalties for the Heatblast action figures alone paid the rent for his new penthouse flat in the high class skyscraper section of Bellview. It was his 18th birthday present to himself.

He could see the sun setting on another good day of heroism through the wide open windowed walls of the flat as he went to the kitchen to grab something to eat. The thing he never considered about living on his own is that he had to prepare his own meals now and didn't know much besides Ramen noodles. Luckily Dominos had text order pizza and he decided to do that instead of boiling some water. As he was taking off his shoes and contemplating the hiring of a personal chef, the doorbell rang.

'Hm, that was fast.' He said aloud as he got up and went to it 'they know how to serve a real hero.'

He threw open the door without checking first, expecting a pizza delivery guy and instead heard an all too familiar voice say 'Ben!'

'Hey GwEN!' he tried to reply as his cousin stepped through and pulled him into a hug

Something was definitely off but he couldn't place it.

'I heard you got a new place and just had to check it out.' She said as he broke the embrace and held her at arm's length

His cousin was dressed like a typical schoolgirl from an Ivy League college, except now her proportions were way off. She let her hair grow out since leaving and it hung in a red pony tail down her back halfway to her bum with loose bangs framing her freckled, pretty face. Her eyes shimmered green with a warmth the bickering cousins did not experience all the time.

She had a black vest on over her short sleeved top that was open halfway down the front to expose her generous bust. Her boobs were far bigger than he ever remembered, swelling her top and nearly bursting from her shirt. A short, thin, red neck tie wrapped around under the collar of her opened shirt with a knot in the front and disappeared into the crevice of her bountiful cleavage. Suspenders framed them as they ran down the sides of her bust, over her shoulders to her waist to hold her belt. An alarmingly short, plaid skirt wrapped around her lithe legs. She had long, above the knee white socks and high top lace shoes.

'Yeah, figured it was time for the world's greatest hero to move out of the house. I'm 18 now, I'm an adult, time to live like one.' He said

'Well let's see how the world's greatest hero lives.' She said, leaning in far too close as she stepped past him into the house and winked before whipping her head around

He did a double take at the wink and then had to do a deci-take. Her ass just wouldn't quit. Even through the loose skirt he could see the half spheres of her ass pushing through, threatening to suck up the dangling fabric between the trench like crease of her cheeks. The bulbous bubble butt was actually lifting the cloth up far higher than they should have normally rested and now the skirt bottomed out at above half thigh level.

He groaned as she turned the corner into the building, seeing the last jiggle of a cheek and whip of her long, red pony tail and took the moment of privacy to push down on his crotch. He could feel his pants getting painfully tight as his involuntary erection grew. Ever since he got the omnitrix, the power that flowed through it had a lingering after effect on him. It enlarged his penis, and by a lot. Almost comically large, especially when he was younger. At first it was only for a little while after transformations but after the tenth time, it's been 'stuck' enlarged and he's just learned to live with the almost literal horse cock in his pants.

Once he got the long dick pipe settled in his trousers, he went after her into the kitchen. She was looking through the pantries and finding 50 flavours of instant noodles, popcorn and various candies.

'Do you cook anything?' she asked

'I'm busy all day hero-ing, and you want me to cook too?' he asked, taking in the sight of her new, magnificent figure as she stood on toes looking into the top shelf

'The world's greatest hero should be able to cook for himself.' She said as she opened the drawer under the sink and bent over to look inside

His erection hit critical mass as the swells of her ass lifted her skirt up past the bottom of her glorious butt cleavage. He didn't know if she was wearing any kind of underwear but if it was, it was swallowed by the crack of her ass as the great white cheeks were on full display under the curtain of plaid of her school uniform.

'Pizza delivery and restaurants have eliminated the need for something that mundane.' He said

She stood back up, shielding her bum from view again.

'Well I hope you ordered some because I am not in the mood for Raman.' She said

'You say that like you're staying.' He said

'Of course I am, it's been months, we need to catch up.' She said as she opened his fridge to see a wall of sodas

'Well what's wrong with Raman?' he asked

'I am in a top rated university and a top rated student, all I eat, when I get to eat, is Raman. I am not going on vacation to eat more Raman.' She said with finality in her voice

He had no adequate response and was too old to blow raspberries so just followed her from the kitchen to the main room in the flat. It was very spacious with a luxury couch in the middle in front of a wall sized televisions on one side.

'Vary empty.' She said

'I just got here.' He said

On the other side were large, Japanese style folding wall dividers that sectioned off his 'bedroom'. She went there and found dressers, drawers and a King sized bed.

'At least your bed is made.' She said in a snarky voice

He decided against telling her he usually fell asleep on the couch watching TV.

They went back out to the main flat and she said 'Xbox, tv!'

There was a bleep and his entertainment set lit up.

'How did you know it could do that?' he demanded

'Kevin has a similar set up.' She said

'Where is Kevin?' he asked

'He's at an auto show down in Atlanta or something.' She said as she hopped over the couch and took a seat 'Xbox, Netflix.' She said

The couch was as wide as two sofas side by side and as deep as two recliners on the end in a bracket shape for the TV. It was meant for gaming parties. He stepped around and sat beside her.

'Hey Ben, how do I get out of the kid's section?' she asked as she surfed through the dozens of animes he had queued

'Those aren't kids' shows, those are Anime.' He said defiantly

'They are cartoons and they are for kids.' She said even more sternly

The two locked eyes as they drew in. They'd done this dance numerous times before, descending into witless banter. But now things were different, they were grown-ups now. Both were young adults and living real lives, he had a job and she was in college. Still, it felt so natural to just start flinging insults. He could feel her confusion too, her eyes still held the warmth from earlier but her lips were slightly parted, an insult weighing on her tongue as she was tried to be mature.

The doorbell rang and they broke the eye lock. Ben went and got his Pizza, paying by card and signing his digital receipt for billing and the physical one for the pizza guy, who was a fan.

When he got back to the main room, she had settled on a random Anime from his list and was taking off her shoes.

'What are you watching?' he asked

'Your Lie in April. No idea what it's about but it's fairly short.' She said

They divided up the pizza and washed it down with pepsi as the show played but neither were really watching it. All they knew was that the chick was going to die at the end and the piano music was pretty good. They spent most of the time between chewing chatting about life, his new career as a hero with his own sidekick and her academic pursuits as a scholar.

Once they ran out of new news to share, pizza to gobble on and soda to guzzle, they sat in relative silence watching the show.

'I think Emily played this song at a concert.' Said Gwen as the guy played a song poorly on the piano

She rolled her head sideways onto Ben's shoulder. They did this sometimes as kids, he now knew it as cuddling but they didn't think of it as anything back then. The truth is though, the happiest he ever felt at ease was with his cousin.

'Doesn't sound like it.' He said

'Well she wasn't playing badly.' She said

He dropped his hand from the couch to her shoulder, pulling her into an increasingly rare embrace. She made a sound almost like a pur as she shimmied closer. Her heavy tits now rested on his torso and her thighs were against his leg. He felt warm, not just from the heat of her body through their clothes as they got closer but a resonance from his heart as they bonded on the couch.

'Ben, could you play with my hair?' she asked

Also something they did as kids and didn't think anything of. He brought his hand up to her head and began stroking the long, red hair. He worked his fingers between the tangles of red strands, messaging her scalp and straightening the mass of locks. She practically melted into him as he messaged her scalp and hair. There was a lot more than he was ever used to dealing with but liked the feel of the smooth, vibrant red strands in his hands and the loving sounds she made.

His cock was aching, as it had been for hours when he first saw her tits. He didn't even have time to wonder how her new physique was possible but he was glad for it. He closed his eyes, almost ready to fall asleep with his cousin on him. They hadn't had time to bond like this often as their professional lives and hero business kept them busy. At the end of the day, no matter their fights, Gwen was his oldest and truest friend, and it was nice to be with her like this. He felt her hand on his leg and then it creeped around to his dick.

'Woah now!' he exclaimed, pushing her away from him

She stirred and spat 'Uh, Ben!' like he did something wrong

'What are you doing?' he asked

She sat aghast and then went suddenly bashful, turning her face away as he was sure a blush creeped up her neck.

'I was just letting things happen.' She said softly

'Gwendoline.' He said, reaching for her but now it was her turn to shirk away

'No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. You don't- we're… you know.' She sputtered

'I know…' he sighed

If hate was another expression of love and not the opposite, then Ben and Gwen had a love deeper than the recesses of space. They shared much in their youth, birthdays, beds, food. No one knew the other better than them. There were many nights, especially in that long ago summer, where he couldn't even measure just how much he loved his cousin. Love was so much simpler then, now they were adults and there were whole new dimensions to it. He tried not to think about how attractive his cousin was but he was a horny adolescent and she was a pretty hot woman even before she grew vast in breast and butt. He tended not to think of her as a sexual being, but he wasn't adverse to the prospect either.

It was a battle between his two heads, as he knew he shouldn't lust after his first cousin, practically his twin cousin. But he couldn't deny her attractiveness either, and there were stronger forces at work than mere sexual attraction. They've known each other too long, been through too much, worked together too well, all bickering aside. How much more of a stretch would it be to say they loved each other too?

'I'm sorry.' She said again with a voice close to cracking as she accepted that she tainted their relationship, she sputtered 'I, I...' as she looked back to him

He saw tears welling in her eyes and there was redness on her pale, freckled face as she had pushed away stray drops. All his doubts, fears and confusion went away at the sight of her upset. Though he teased her relentlessly, he hated to see her cry. In that moment he wanted nothing more than to make her sadness go away. He wanted to take her in his arms and comfort her forever. In that moment he knew he loved her more than anything in his life.

'How long have you felt this way?' he asked, knowing what she wanted to say because he wanted to say it too

She gulped down a deep breath and said '8 years is it now? Since that summer long ago. Since we were kids.' She said

'Since before we knew what love was.' He said as he cupped her cheek

She smiled and said 'So you feel it too?'

Twin pools of green mirrored each other as their faces drifted closer. She put a hand on his shoulder as he twisted his head so their noses wouldn't bump. He wanted to say something, some remark to confirm. But no words would be as strong a demonstration as when they met halfway and kissed. It was tepid at first, neither sure how serious they were going to be. They lingered and grew bolder, he pulled her in closer by the back of the head and opened their mouths. Heated breaths were exchanged and then tongues as she put her both her hands on his shoulders. He closed his eyes, losing himself in the moment. He had kissed girls before but this was the most passionate. She leaned into him and he fell back into the couch as she fell on top of him.

Red hair fell around him as he opened his eyes and now hers were closed. He could feel the cushion of her breasts on his chest and heat in his pants down a leg. She straddled his hips and sat back, breaking their kiss. His hands fell from her face and she took them in hers.

'Are you sure?' she asked

His cousin never looked more beautiful to him. It wasn't the flush in her face or the way she sat thrusting her fantastic tits out. It was the fire in her eyes, the look of unleashed passion on her pretty, freckled face. There were no more tears and she was grinning. They could finally act upon their long constrained feelings.

'Yes Gwen,' He said as she sat back on his waist and whimpered 'I love you...' as the globes of her ass groped his penis through his pants

'Is that you talking or your dick?' she asked, a playful flirt entering her voice

Any reservations she had were gone now and his retreated too. Newfound confidence in their sexuality and in their relationship surged instead.

'Can't it be both?' he asked

'It could be.' She said, putting his hands on her boobs

Her boobs were cradled by her top and nearly being pushed out. He groped through the coarse fabric of her vest but couldn't feel anything, except loved the sight of her lightly freckled tits push up and almost spill out of the top. He let go with his right hand and grabbed the neck tie, pulling it out of the crevice of her tits and pulling her down enough to where he could begin unbuttoning her top.

As he buttoned them down she slapped away his hands and grabbed the folds of her vest and pulled apart, ripping them open and popping all of the buttons out in a fell swoop. Her bulbous boobs burst out contained only by the white collar shirt and white bra underneath. He did as she did and grabbed her collared shirt by the folds and ripped them apart. This time he broke some buttons but neither really cared at this point.

It began to hurt as his engorged member fought his balls for room inside his pants under the oppression of Gwen's bubble butt. The curtains of her top revealed head sized swells of creamy white tit meat only barely contained by her lacy white bra.

'Oh so eager.' She said with a teasing smile

He grabbed her by the neck tie again and yanked her down, wiping that smile off her face with another yearning kiss as he reached around and with one hand popped the hooks on the back of her bra. She pushed up off him when he let go. As she sat back up on his waist, he held onto the bra and it slid off her arms before she realized what he did.

'N size cups, I didn't even know they went that high.' he remarked as he read the label

She snatched it from him and said with a smirk 'Oh, you're pretty good at that. Kevin struggles a little getting the big hooks off.' She laughed

'Ew, let's not talk about Kevin.' He said

She smacked him playfully with the industrial sized bra 'I have to custom order these things. Pretty ones are really expensive at my size.'

He took a moment to admire her great boobs, the huge masses of lightly freckled, white skin were bigger than his head and hung in gravity defying orbs of firm flesh from her chest like overfull water balloons. Capping the ends were large, pink, nipples that look tantalizingly wide and quite perky. Every little movement she made jostled them but they always returned to their supple shape.

He brought his hands up to her boobs and cupped them, watching the skin turn white around where he squeezed. They felt so smooth, so soft in his palms. He dragged his hands around, leaving red hand prints wherever they left as she moaned softly to herself.

'Feel good?' he asked

'Feels great. My tits are sooo sensitive.' She said

He continued messaging her tits, saving the pert, pink nipples for last she began to grind her crotch on his bulge. Once he finished his ministrations, he seized the nipples between his fingers. He pinched and twisted them lightly, rolling them around his fingers and stroking the slick area around them. Gwen began moaning louder, breathing deeper and shaking her boobs before him even more as she did. He tore his gaze to look at his cousin and saw her green eyes closed and red lips open. He lifted the boobs by the nipples and let them go, watching them bounce around in front of him as she opened her eyes again, their green eyes meeting.

'You're really good at that.' She said as she got off him

'I like tits.' He sighed as his dick got some relief

She stood beside the couch and slid off her suspenders, sending the mounds of her boobs all over her chest as she did so since they were no longer held by anything. He propped himself on his elbows to look at her as she got on her knees and went to his crotch. He wanted to protest, for this was the part that scared him the most about any sexual encounter.

What would she say when she saw how big his dick was? The thing was seriously 19 inches long and over six inches around. He imagined most women running in terror from it. Would Gwen want to, or even be able, to do anything with him?

She pulled apart the zipper and shimmied the trousers down enough to fish into the boxers.

'It's very hot in here.' She said as her fingers found the base 'give him some air.'

She began the hat trick of pulling out his schlong and after four tugs, pulled more and more out, bending it against its will. The tube of dick meat was bigger than a closed fist and rigged with veins all along the surface. After a few more tugs she got the head out and the bulbous mushroom tip spat out a wad of precum. The clear, runny fluid went down her hand as she stroked it a couple times to get the full size in shape.

'Oooh, someone is ready to play.' She said with a smile

'You're not… scared?' he asked

'I'm terrified,' she said, eyes on his megacock 'look at the thing, it's huge. I've only seen dicks like this on livestock and there is a reason they call my boyfriend Kevin Elevin.'

'Again, ew.' Said Ben

'Sorry, habit.' She said as she stroked him with her dainty hands

At its full length 19 inches it had a slight downward bed to it. The whole thing looked like a monster with all its veins and the fist sized head looking like a smooth German army helmet. His balls were equally intimidating, hanging six inches down like tennis balls in a sacks. They produced a lot too, and after transformations he was usually leaking precum. Even with twice daily masturbations in the morning and evening, he had chronic erections and leaks. And when he came…

'You're not even slightly intimidated?' he asked

'It scares me to my core,' she said with glee as she rubbed her cheek along it lovingly 'and will probably pound me there too, but I want it soo much. I want this in me in all ways. I want you in me. It's fascinated me ever since I first saw it many years ago.' She said

'What?' he asked

'I saw very much of you on our summer trip. It amazed me although I didn't know what it was for until much later. Kevin's is nice, but yours is the one I want.' She said

She bent at the back and neck with an open mouth and rocked his world. His cockhead was enveloped with wetness and warmth as she took him in her mouth. She jerked what was outside as she began sucking on his dick. She bobbed her head, licking around the tip when she was up and taking a lot of it down when she dropped. She became stuck on it as his head swelled even more and the flared edge around the glans bunched up behind her teeth and got stuck in her mouth. Still, she sucked and pumped on like it was her mission in life to gobble his dick.

Once he regained his composure he reached out and pulled the scrunchie from the back of her head, freeing her hair. He grabbed fistfuls of the red hair and used it to control the pace of her bobbing and so he could see her face clearly as she sucked him off. Her boobs rested on the couch besides them, pushed up against him as she reached over with her head to take in his cock.

As she sucked and slurped on his cock, drool began to slide down the sides as testament to her effort to swallow him whole. She spread it along his cock shaft with her hands as she spanked his monkey. She only got about six inches into her mouth and tried to throat him but it was simply too much. She gagged, wretched and spat every time she got the head past her trachea.

'Well that's not happening today big Ben.' She said as she rose up onto her knees 'but I think my tits can swallow you.'

She pulled his cock between her bodacious tatas, the tower of man meat cradled by the huge tits bigger than the biggest cantaloupes but smaller than the average watermelon. She pushed the tits together with her hands and ground her chest on his cock. It was a very nice sensation, not as strong as her mouth but certainly covering more area.

He pushed himself up into a sitting position and she put her elbows on both sides of his knees. He began lighting rocking his hips, the monolithic dick jutting from the twin peaks of her huge tits flopping in the air as she pushed her tits up and down it. She brought her bright green eyes up to his and stuck out her tongue, licking the dickhead each time it came near her mouth. He reached out and began playing with her hair again, messing it up and straightening the long red locks with his hands.

He dropped his hands to her boobs, taking her place with them and fondling her love pillows. He groped and squeezed them, smiling at the oblong shapes they took as he did so. He began shuffling them around his dick as he pumped his hips. She reached down and grabbed his balls with her now free hands, tugging on them lightly and sifting them around in her hands. He got over eager and thrust forward, knocking her back and falling over. He peeled off his pants as she got up on her elbows to watch him undress. Once free of the jeans, he walked to her.

'No, NO. Please, oh god no!' she said out in mock horror as she pushed herself away on her hands and feet

As he walked towards her, the giant fuckstick wobbled in the air in front of him, dripping translucent drops of precum and saliva as he approached.

'Where do you think you're going?' he asked in jest as he continued following her on foot

'Please, keep that monster away from me.' She sang as she covered her eyes and curled up to shake in fear at his approach

He stepped over her and straddled her chest.

'Too late, it already got you.' He laughed

It sank between her firm tits by its own weight and fell in place, being swallowed whole by the masses and resting there as if that were its home.

'Looks like I got it.' She said back with a giggle

Ben leaned forward and began pumping his hips, fucking her tits as she held them in place. The bulbous head mushed against her face several times and she made a game of trying to catch it with her mouth. Sometimes she managed to get the fist like head between her slick lips into the moist cavern of her loving mouth and most of the times he hit her on the face and spread some of her makeup around her pretty, freckled white face.

Her tits wobbled and shuck like jello in an earthquake as his equally pale dick disturbed them with its fucking. He grabbed her tits by the faces, palms over the perky, erect nipples and held them there for him to pound as she held onto her bosom by the sides, all the abundant excess breast flesh wobbling between their fingers.

After enough of that he waited until she managed to catch his dick in her mouth and then got up on his knees and fell forward onto his hands like a wrestler sprawling. About 8 inches of giant trouser snake went into her gullet this way as she squealed around his dick. He went prone over her face, her eyes were wide with shock as her face turned up to lessen the angle of his dick lodge in her throat. His balls dragged up her tits and fell over his shaft onto her face when he came to a halt above her. She began swallowing in reflex and he could feel her throat clamp around his cock and the vibrations travel up his shaft.

He rocked back and forth over her, feeding more and more of his dick to her and stirring around what was stuck inside her. Her lips were stretched, her jaw looked broke open and he could see her neck bulging outwards as more of his megacock was crammed in. He saw tears falling from her wide open, shimmering green eyes and knew he was taking it too far and got up, pulling the dick pipe from her mouth with a slurping sound.

'You fucking prick!' she coughed and spat

'You did great Gwen.' He said as he kneeled over her, his dick dripping her own saliva onto her face

She slapped it out of the way and said 'You're lucky I love you and want this dick.' She said

'Then show the boys some love.' He begged

He dangled his balls over her face and to his moderate surprise, felt a tongue on his sack as she began licking at the nuts that dangled over her face. She lapped and began sucking on the dangling organs as he stroked himself idly, smearing the saliva from her mouth as he did so.

She sucked one teste into her mouth and spat it out, then repeated with the other before trying and failing to get both in. But it was a pleasurable attempt.

'Oh Ben, fuck me please.' She begged as she reached up and began stroking his cock with him

He stood up and she sat up.

'You sure?' he asked again, letting the warmth creep back into his voice in place of the lustful bursts

'I've been sure for years.' She said with the same warmth, she was looking past his dick to his eyes

'Well then let's do this right.' He said as he reached out

She took his hand and he helped her up.

'Xbox, turn off.' they both said and the set shut off

He lead her by the hand to his divided up bed room, his outward jutting cock pointing the way. Once they were on the other side, he closed the dividers to improve their own sense of privacy. Gwen crawled onto the bed, like a sexy panther crawl. She alternated her shoulders and wagged her ass for him, the skirt rising up and falling over her butt. He could now see that she was in fact wearing short panties, just the sheer mass in the cheeks of her bubble butt swallowed them up.

They were as white as the rest of her and he wanted to redden them with hand prints but had to get the lights to fit the mood. He walked around and used the touchpad on the wall to lower the lights to a very low level. The shining light from the moon and city outside gave them the rest of the lighting they needed.

She sat back on her elbows and spread her legs as he walked back around to the head of the bed while taking off his shirt. When he looked back, she gave him a smirk and a wink. If there was any doubt as to what she wanted, it wasn't evident.

He got on the bed and walked to her on his knees, falling forward just short of her to get between her legs. From there he reached out and grabbed the waistband of her panties. He peeled them down and off, hearing a sticky slipping sound as the fabric was unstuck from the matt of thin, red hair around her pussy. She was dripping wet down there and it got worse as he pulled them down her toned, athletic legs.

He left the long, white socks and skirt on because they excited him. So did her smell, he brought his head to her crotch and inhaled deeply.

'Ben, what are you-' she asked, unsure for the first time as he snaked his arms under her legs and grabbed her hips

He shoved his tongue between the lips of her vagina. She lost her breath as she cooed, he began lapping like a dog, lathering the lips with the strong muscle of his mouth. He wagged his tongue around her nether region and invaded the tunnel with it, licking all over her cooch inside and out. He sucked up the sweet nector of her netherflower as he used all aspects of his mouth to please her joybox. As he face fucked her cunt, his nose brushed against a nub above her slit and that got her from moaning to howling.

He figured the rest out and went to licking that nub, flicking and suckling it to Gwen's enjoyment. He savoured the sweet taste and smell of her juices as he went to town eating his cousin out.

'Uhn- no one… no one has ever eaten me out before…' she groaned as she ground her crotch in his face

He smiled, happy to reach a level Kevin never did. He began probing her slit again with his tongue and used the fingers and thumb of his left hand to work her increasingly swollen clit.

'Fuck, fuck- fuck me Ben!' she screamed as she began to shake

He pulled his face from her crotch and looked up, unable to see her face past her tits. He got up onto his knees and closed the distance. She was now flushed and panting, and in the troughs of pleasure threw off what remained of her tops.

'Come on Ben, you've wanted this since you first found out what that was for.' She spat

'Gwen.' He said, leaning over her

He could see her face between the mounds of her tits again. Her hair was a mess and stuck to her face with sweat and her eyes were wide, her lips were quivering.

'We're crossing a line.' He said

'We crossed that line when I blew you. Go big or go home right? Well now you home is in this pussy.' She said

He liked the sound of that and angled his cock monster at her cooch.

'There's no turning back.' he said again, wanting to be absolutely sure

'I don't want to go back. I want to be yours.' She urged

Green eyes peering into green, he thrust. Hot, tight lips clamped onto his dick as he advanced, pushing through the muscles of her nether region like a sticky, sexy drill as she buckled down around him. Her legs closed and locked behind his butt as her back arched. She screamed a long, drawn out scream as he traversed her lower body with his penis and displaced everything in her core with his mammoth dong.

Her tits bounced around in front of him as he eased in, amazed at how loose, wet and ready she was for him. It was beyond anything he ever imagined. He thought he'd lose his virginity to Kai or Lucy but now that he was nearly balls deep in Gwen, he couldn't remember a time where that didn't seem right. He was a little bothered by the knowledge that he wasn't her first, but she'd be his now, forever.

He bottomed out in her, his balls bouncing off the cleft of her ass as she began spasming, trying to catch her breath. Her tits wobbled before him and he just had to bury his face in them. He slid his arms under her shoulders and pushed his face into the bountiful cleavage. One head in her tits and the other in her snatch, he was in the heaven that was her body as she got used to him.

'Oh Ben, fuck- you're so huge.' She said

He began rocking his hips, churning his fuckstick inside her without removing it as she began pushing her tits around his head. His face was obscured by the warm tit meat that blocked all light and sound. He wished he could fall asleep in her as his dick was squeezed by the super hot muscles of her tight body, head nestled in the warm pillows of her breasts. It was the most amazing sensation he'd ever experienced.

'You're soo tight Gwen. So hot.' He moaned into her chest

She began bouncing back against him and he knew it was time to start up. He pulled his head from her chest and stood on his knees. He began pulling out slowly as she caught her breath and then thrust in an instant, knocking it back out of her. His pace picked up, drawing out slow and pounding back. His thrust determined her breathing as his dick punched her diaphragm through her gut with each fuck.

"oh- OH-ooooh, Benjamin. Fuck- yeas, pound it.' She groaned

He could only grit his teeth and try not to cum, clenching with his penile muscles to keep this wonderful sensation going as long as possible. He stopped moving and grabbed her hips, pulling her back and rolling her up so he could thrust into her easier and to buy time to calm down as he rode her rotten.

He battered her with his dinosauric dong, balls making smacking sounds as they rocked off her ass cheeks. He began grunting along like a beast, joining her choir of breathy shrieks as she was stuffed like a civil war cannon. Those sounds were joined by the slurping sloshing sound of love juices and air escaping their joined sexes as they fucked with reckless abandon. She tried to contain her generous bosom with her hands as their bodies rocked against each other hard and fast, but there was simply too much tit meat to hold.

'Oh, Gwen… ugh… you're right… I've wanted this since before I know I wanted it.' He groaned

They locked eyes again, green into greens, and the physical connection became more emotional. He began pounding into his cousin with a reckless abandon, no longer caring for holding his orgasm at bay as they lost themselves in their eyes. She let go of her boobs to wrap her arms around his chest, holding him to them as she began to shudder and shake.

'Ben- oh, oooh... fuck. I... I love you...'

She began whimpering variations of those words and he could feel her getting hotter and tighter until her breath caught

'I... I'm…' She closed her eyes and started groaning 'cuuummmming!'

Her whole body rocked and her legs tensed, pulling him in with a strength afforded by her gymnastics and martial arts training. He bottomed out in her as her hot, wet, twat got even tighter and began milking him with contractions. Her scream became wordless as she went from tense to loose and started shaking and quivering in orgasmic bliss. Her pussy contracted around him and brought him even closer to his edge as he thrust against the constricting love tunnel.

Then to his amazement, there began a gushing of fluid from her nipples. A spurt at first and then a steady stream of creamy, white milk erupted from the swollen, pointed nipples of her chest. The great tits began to run white with the milk as she shuddered and squealed. As she rode down the wave of her orgasm that was accompanied by a wave of milk from her breasts, she began breathing in huffs again. She was grinding against him again in no time to meet his thrusts as her eyes opened again and found his.

'Oh Ben, I… I…'

She struggled to find words and he saw that her face was red and he didn't think it was entirely from her orgasm. She was clearly embarrassed by the lactation. He continued riding her at a much slower pace, his attention dominated by the secretions of her breasts. With his right hand he reached down and stroked her boob, gathering some of the cream onto his hand and brought it to his face. He licked it up and smirked, it tasted very sweat and was pretty thick.

'It's okay, actually I think it's kind of hot.' He said

He had no idea that was going to happen or even how it was possible, but it was a very erotic sight and gave him many ideas for more fun things to do in the future. He continued pounding her into the bed and shaking the whole thing with his tectonic thrusts that stretched her inside but he continued to look in amazement at the stream of running creamy milk from her breasts. They ran down the sides along paths of least resistance, shooting out like small holes in a water hose from around the nipple and collecting between her boobs and besides her on the bed.

He ran his hands along her breasts, smearing the white fluid along the surface of her warm, smooth white tits. The freckles were obscured as he did this since the fresh milk was as white as her skin. It was as warm as her body too. He pinched and squeezed the nipples, earning ecstatic moans from her as even more milk was squirting out.

'Man Gwen, your tits were full.' He exclaimed as he drove into her

The sights and scents were driving him back to the edge and he let go of her boobs. He returned his hands to her sides so he could grab her hip bones from around her thin waist and control her position as he prepared to buck like a dog in heat.

The slurping sound resumed as he crammed a foot and a half of bat sized dickmeat into his cousin's hot, tight cunt. Fluids from their combined love making seeped between the small gap his thrusting made as their thighs slapped together. Ripples were send up the loose flesh of her thighs and ass as he went to pound town and rocked her still leaking tits on her chest. She was huffing and puffing, no longer making words as her eyes glazed over in post orgasmic bliss.

'Gwen, I'm cumming too.' He warned

It was mainly to be nice as there was nothing she could do. He came like a tidal wave, his legs locking and knees going weak. He collapsed into her, melting in her body as the stream of white man juice tore through his piss pump. His face fell sideways between her boobs and she held his head there, fingers entwining in his curly brown hair. His balls lifted up as they emptied their load into his cousin, sealing their indecency.

He twitched and kicked as his sensitive cock got all numb with pins and needles in her cunt, the lady muscles squeezing the life out of his overstimulated prick. He pushed off with his hands as his legs were out, pulling the massive member from her vag. It was like another gross magic trick, a long rope of wilting dick flesh was pulled from the gaped hole of her nether region. As he pulled out there was a concoction of cum from both of them that gushed out. She sighed in relief as the pressure eased, he pumped an immeasurable but abundant amount into her. The flood was unleased when his still swollen cockhead was removed and white, frothy spunk shot out from between her legs like a crushed jelly doughnut.

His withering dick was still outpouring cum, now in a small stream instead of substantial bursts, but it was fading into a trickling drip as he crawled over and beside her. He fell into her and the cousins cuddled like they had years before.

They caught their breath in silence, basking in the pleasure and outpour of emotions pent up for years. His dick finished cumming after a while and the whole thing shriveled up to 12 inches like a docile, sleeping snake ready to strike again. Her boobs also stopped leaking but the slimy milk got everywhere in his bed. He didn't care and she was far too numb from pleasure and the fuck to give one either.

'So what happens now?' she asked

He silenced her with a kiss. Not a passionate kiss but a romantic, sensual one between the cousins. He didn't answer because he didn't have an answer, but the kiss seemed to communicate his loving intent and the two drifted to sleep tight in each other's embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben was very rudely awaken from his deep and pleasant sleep by the sun when its morning rays shone through his wide open windows into his face. He sat up and rubbed his eyes to get the film of sleep out as he regretted getting the luxury flat facing the East of the city. He then stretched and yawned, wondering about what he was going to do with his lazy Saturday. Then memories of the previous night came flooding back to him.

'What have we done...' he groaned as his eyes shot open

He was sitting naked and alone in his bed that still had the covers thrown around. He knew it wasn't a dream because his limp dick was coated with dried and sticky sex residue. He got up and pulled on a set of briefs, stuffing his rolled up cock into the tight clothes to constrain them and then adding cargo pants and a t shirt like usual from his drawer of cargo pants and t shirts.

He stepped out into his flat and saw that the place had been tidied a little, with trash from the last night and previous week taken out. There was some piano music playing softly from the kitchen providing some ambiance and when he turned the corner, he saw Gwen.

She was wearing one of his authentic Japanese kimonos he used as a bathrobe, a silk garment painted in cherry blossom patterns of white and pink over a blue sky tied with a sash. Except on her, the front ballooned out like racing blimps that halfway parted the flaps of the robe and the wagon she was dragging was lifting the hem up her thighs. Her long red hair was undone, falling around her shoulders and head in a loose shamble. She had clearly showered since there was no residue of their escapade on her he could see and her hair was still clinging to itself in slick locks. She looked up at him and smiled.

'Good morning sleepy head.' she said as if nothing was the matter and they didn't just have hard, nasty incestuous sex and loved it

'Morning Gwen.' he replied

She grabbed two bowls of cereal she had apparently just prepared and walked by him to the sitting area. When she passed him, she stood on her toes and gave him a peck on the cheek. He looked hypnotized as he feasted his eyes on the wiggling of her bubble butt under his robe as she walked with an exaggerated hip flair. He realized how hungry he was at that point and followed her.

They sat down around the table on the couch and she said 'So I finally found something here other than Raman I could stomach.'

He figured she meant the cereal he also stocked in abundance. He took a spoonful of cinnamon toast crunch and ate, savoring the sweet and crunchy taste of cinnamon powder over tasty crispiness and noticed how sweet and succulent the milk was. Then his eyes darted towards Gwen when he remembered he never got milk because he would go so long without using it that'd it expire and turn to yogurt. As such, he usually ate the cereal dry.

She smirked knowingly as he asked 'Gwen, where did you get fresh milk?'

She ate another spoonful and simply said 'Hand squeezed.'

He swallowed what was in his mouth and said 'Oh come on Gwen, that's not right.'

'What?' she said as she had another spoon 'it's good, clean, and natural milk.'

He slapped the spoon out of her hand and said 'No, you know I wanted to squeeze them myself.'

She slid a hand down her front to separate the flaps, her bulging boobs spreading the front of his robe.

'Really? I thought you wanted to drink straight from the tap.' She laughed

He closed in for another quick kiss before burying his face in her chest. She fell back into reclining along the couch as he went over her and pulled open his robe. The great white tits were as large and inviting as before and he closed his lips around her left nipple.

He closed his eyes and started suckling like a kid on his thumb. After a few dry heaves, warm, creamy milk started filling his mouth. She cradled his head as he groped her other teta with his off hand, supporting the mass of tit meat in his mouth with the other. He sucked until he mouth was full to overflowing and then gulped down, drinking deeply as she cooed and stroked his hair.

'There's a good boy, drink from my breasts. They get so full and even start to hurt after a while.'

He said nothing and just did as he was doing when the doorbell rang. His eyes shot open and she turned her head.

'Maybe if we stay silent-'

The doorbell rang again. Reluctantly, he spat the tit out and swallowed what was in his mouth 'Sorry Gwen, gotta get this.'

He gave her a goodbye squeeze and walked off, turning back to whisper 'Get decent.'

He moved the bronze top from the peephole and peered through the aperture, seeing nothing but blackness. He checked the small camera on the side and that was dark too, so whoever it was had their hands on both of the looking glasses. He shrugged and opened the door, expecting an alien hit man of some sort but instead, found himself in another warm embrace.

'Ben!' squealed a voice

He had to suppress his surprised 'Julie!' as his breath probably still reeked of an inhuman stench of pepsi, pizza, milk and pussy juice that festered in there all night.

He gave a tentative hug back and they broke contact. It was indeed Julie Yamamoto. Her long, straight black hair was done up in twin pigtails that stretched down her back with loose bangs around her forehead. She had large and wide brown Anime eyes that betrayed her Japanese ancestry with their tapered ends. She wore a smile on her cute face. On her body she wore an equally cute tennis outfit, apparently still on tour.

A tight, pink jacket opened at the top for her large basketball sized tits to rest and breath inside her plunging v neck shirt. It came to an end for her pleated white skirt to take over covering her unmentionables while affording the champion tennis star maximum mobility. On her toned, athletic legs were knee high white socks and simple white Nike sports shoes, her sponsor.

'Hey, I was back in town and decided to drop by my old friend and say hi.' She said in a chipper tone

'How'd you find where I lived?' he asked dumbly

'Uhm, you're a big celebrity and live in a penthouse flat with your name on it and a statue in the front?' she said

'Right, duh.' He said with his face turned and stepped aside, gesturing for her to come in

She stepped on through and he closed the door behind her while checking out her ass as she walked in. The generous swells of her toned and thick bum lifted her skirt dangerously high up her legs and he had to slow his breathing to keep from getting an alarming erection.

'Oh hey Julie.' He heard Gwen say

'Oh wow, that is a lovely Kimono.' She said back

Ben stepped into the living room in time to see the uber busty women in his life hug, tits fighting for space as there was none between them.

'Thanks, it's Ben's. I think I wear it better though.' She said

'Well no wonder, it's a traditional girls' summer kimono.' She giggled

Ben blushed a little and said defensively 'Then why do they make it so gorgeous looking? Have you seen men's kimonos, they're so boring.'

The two broke their embrace and Julie said 'So defensive.'

'Well you two girls catch up,' Ben said 'I'm going to take a shower.'

He turned and started walking to his bathroom.

'Do you want your kimono back?' she asked teasingly

He almost said keep it, since it was, in fact, a girls' kimono. But he decided to be immature again. He reached out, grabbed it by the sash and fabric around Gwen's waist, and yanked. He heard her shriek and Julie laughed as he flung the expensive, dainty clothes over his shoulder without looking back or breaking stride.

'Yes, I would like my bathrobe back.' He said as he opened the door

He closed the bathroom door behind him. He had an awesome bathroom that he usually trashed but Gwen cleaned that up too. The trash was out, used safety razor heads from weeks were tossed, the towels were straightened on the rack- she even flipped the toilet paper around so the flap was facing towards the seat instead of away.

He folded over his kimono and set it on the sink. The walls were very modern art like, with uneven textures and colours, mostly blues though. The toilet and sinks were very modern though. The bathtub was a large, step in kind with sliding glass but instead of a faucet, the water poured down from overhead vents like a water fall.

He turned on the water and set it to scalding like how he liked it. As he waited for it to warm up, he began striping. He peeled off his shirt and sniffed it, deeming it good and setting it aside. He did the same with his pants. He tossed the briefs though because he really didn't like the idea of wearing such constrictive clothes if two bodacious women like Gwen and Julie were going to be hanging around.

He stepped through and groaned as his flopping donkey dick smacked into the tub and dragged over the lip. Free falling and flaccid, his wrist thick dick hung past his knees, the plum sized head kissing the tops of his calves with each step taken. His testicals hung like tennis balls in a loose sack six inches below the base of his cock that force him to walk a little wide legged when they were loose like this.

He sighed as the water washed over him, steaming the air and the glass. It was like a mini sauna and hot tub. He let the water was the grime, sweat and sex off of him. He ran his fingers through his hair to make sure it was saturated and then went to his junk. He rinsed the long, smooth skin of his vascular organ, getting the underside between the pillar and stones and then around the stones themselves.

Once he was sure he rinsed most of it off, he lathered up with Ax body wash. He rubbed the foam over his taut, muscular body. He was naturally a skinny person but had to condition to be a plumber. Because he focused mainly on cardio to up his staying power in a fight and the aliens usually determined how strong he was, he was mostly toned and lithe muscled.

He washed over his whole body until he was sure he'd be smelling good, making sure to clean off his junk in its massive entirety. He then reached into the sealable cubby hole in the wall and pulled out his toothbrush and paste. He did all his hygiene while showering, he liked to pretend it was efficiency but he was really just lazy and probably wouldn't do it otherwise. He scrubbed his teeth with the brush and paste until froth was running from the corners of his mouth like how Gwen's mouth was going to later this night.

He spat out resulting gunk and rinsed his mouth out, removing the night of debauchery from his breath. Then squirt some ax hair gel into the tangled mop of brown on his head. He should let them sponsor him. He closed his eyes and began messaging his scalp and hair.

He wasn't surprised Gwen liked it so much, and her scalp had a lot more hair weighing it down every day. As he did his hair, he felt his junk being manipulated and sighed. He'd pleasured himself often in this bathroom and thought nothing as he was stroked to full mass. Then he realized that his hands were in his hair.

He shot his eyes open in time to see hands on his funny bits and red hair in front of his elongated manhood. Then suds from his hair washing got in his eyes and he had to slam them shut and shout in pain.

'Hush, Julie thinks I am getting dressed.' She said as she stroked him off with long, two handed jerks

'She doesn't think it's weird at all that you followed me into the shower?' he said

'I told her my only clothes were here, besides, we've seen each other naked many times before.' She said

'You told her that too?' he asked as she began squeezing his balls between her fingers with one hand

'She already knows we're weird.' She said

He wondered how she even snuck into the shower with him, then again he did leave the door unlocked and glass door open. She could be sneaky when she wanted to be. With the water and lather in abundance, her hands were gliding over the surface of his throbbing cock and his nuts were slipping through her fingers like stress balls. He got his eyes clear enough to see in time for a few telltale spasms and then the eruption. It was a comparatively small load since there was little teasing leading up to it, but he saw a few ropes of white man cream splurt from the open head of his dick and decorate his cousin's face.

She was on her knees in the spacious tub before him with an open mouth, her long hair soaked and behind her head. Water ran in streams around her naked curves as it began to carry the white seaman down the features of her face and shoulders. Once it became a stream of cum, he directed it into her mouth and she took the head in between her lips. She sucked on it like he did her tits earlier, milking his cock for all it was worth with her hands.

He grunted and dropped to a seat to avoid passing out. Gwen wiped her lips and swallowed visibly.

'Thanks. I'll be back later.' She said

She stood up, big tits wobbling, and stepped through the still open sliding glass. He stood up saying 'Wait!' before getting dizzy and falling, grabbing onto the hand rail. He watched her as she pulled on a fresh set of panties from a small Bag of Holding she had. Her tiny handbag was enchanted to fit a house worth of items in it. The small, white undergarments slid up her legs to slip over her phat ass as everything jiggled for him.

'I'm going to see mom and dad, then hit up the mall with Emily and some old friends.' She said matter of fact as she pulled out another large bra from the impossibly small hand bag

He stood up slowly and let the water run off what was left on him. She strapped on her industrial grade bra and shoved the tits into them. Then she put on another school girl top and skirt. As she put on her shoes and socks, Ben stepped out and dried with a towel.

He threw it back at the rack and she caught it out of the air.

'Ben, you're going to have to start keeping things a little more comely at home if you want continued access to these.' She said with a shake of her chest that wobbled her tits for him

She folded it over the towel rack and stepped on out. Ben slipped on his kimono and combed his hair while waiting a bit before stepping back out as well. He didn't want to be seen leaving so soon after Gwen.

'You do look pretty nice in that.' Said Julie with only a slight hint of jest

Ben looked to see her laying across his couch like she owned the place.

'and you look pretty nice in that.' He said with no jest at all

He sat on a different section of the couch. She had her leg bent in a way that her skirt slid up her tanned leg to show off the muscles of her limbs. He could swear her zipper had been slid down a little more.

'Thank you.' She said sitting up, thrusting her chest out and flinging a leg over

He resumed eating his cereal as she scooched over closer to him.

'You know, Gwen just left.' She said as she saw against him 'so it's just you and me.'

He chewed and swallowed and said 'So what do you want to talk about?'

'Ben, it's been months since we last saw each other and all you want to do is talk?' she asked, rubbing the side of her face on his shoulder suggestively

'Well what do you want to do?' he asked

'There's a lot of things I want to do,' she said before turning her face up and planting a kiss on his cheek, then turned his head to face her with her hand 'but right now, I want you to kiss me.'

She closed her beautiful brown eyes slightly and closed in as he complied. He closed his eyes and returned her kiss, a lovers' kiss like what he and Gwen shared last night. He then opened his eyes again confused. Why was his ex girlfriend kissing him and shouldn't he be bothered now that he and Gwen were an item?

He broke the kiss and looked away, saying 'I'm sorry, but it's not right.'

She opened her eyes and said 'What's not right? Now you don't even want to kiss before marriage?'

He looked back at her and said 'What?'

'Don't act brand new. You don't want to have sex before "you're sure" and now you won't even kiss me? Am I that boring to you?' she asked, sitting back with crossed arms

He had no idea what she was playing at 'I'm sorry, how long we have been together?'

'Years now.' She huffed indignantly

So apparently they were still an item.

'Maybe I should call Gwen back, you seem to really like her.' She said

'Woah, it's not like that.' He said defensively

She turned back to him and leaned in while saying 'Then what is this?'

He felt a hand on his prick and looked to see that mention of him and Gwen had caused a tenting in his robe with her hand on it.

'An erection, your tits hanging out did it.' He said to save face

'Oh, so you like my tits.' She said, popping her chest and pushing the tanned tetas out a little

'Oh god yes.' He said, shoving his face down

She caught his head by the forhead and pushed it up 'Oh, so the great Ben 10 isn't above motorboating me?'

'Where is this hostility coming from? I thought we were a couple?' he said, not understand just where they sat in this new reality he woke up in

'Yeah but you're quite the little monk. Ben the Chaste they should call you. Which isn't a bad thing, but we've been together for years and all we've ever done was kiss and cuddle.' She said

That kind of made sense, he didn't want to rush any relationship he was in and knew any woman in his life would be second to him being a hero. He was also afraid of crippling anything impaled on his fuckstaff.

'Julie, listen. It's not that I don't like you. I love you in fact.' He said

'Then tell me,' she said somewhat frustrated 'what are we?'

He couldn't resist, he just had to say 'We, are… farmers. Dun da dun dum dun dun dun.'

She let go of his head and he fell face first into her tits.

'You're hopeless.' She said as he tried to push his head into the valley made by the basketballs of her boobs

He pulled his face out of her tits and said 'Okay, whatever I did or didn't do, I'm sorry. Just tell me what you want and I'll do it.'

'I want us to cross all boundries of intimacy.' She said with a purr in her voice and lust in her tapered brown eyes

'Think you can handle it?' he asked as he brought his face to hers

'Please, that foot and a half long dong? Is that why you were abstinent? You were afraid of hurting me?' she asked before kissing him

'Yes, I can take it. I love you Ben, all of you.' She said

She stood up, forcing him to stand up in front of her to keep his head over her lovely lady pillows. She then dropped back into the seat so she was eye level with his dick.

The long shaft stuck out from the folds like a semi wet spaghetti stick. She pulled apart the robes to free everything and grabbed his dick by the base. He stood over his girlfriend of apparently years as she looked up at him, her big brown eyes locked on his as she opened her cute mouth wide and started bending forward.

He sighed and shuddered as her mouth overtook his dock, the fist sized weeping head sliding over her spongy tongue to her throat. It hit the wall at the back of her mouth and she closed her lips and her eyes as if savoring his cock like it was a sucking candy. Her chipmunk cheeks caved in and she rocked her head around, running her tongue all over the top she managed to get into her mouth. She gradually withdrew as she continued to suck, the vacuum of her mouth pulling the skin back as he was pulled out.

It released with a pop and she kissed the head, then said 'Oh Ben, I have been waiting for this for years.'

She kept her eyes on his as she went back down, this time taking him past her throat. She made gross, sexy choking sounds as his head squeezed past the tight hole of her throat. He shuddered and almost buckled at the knees as his cock head traveled past her trachea and bulged her neck visibly as it made its way into her warmer and wetter core. She couldn't speak or breathe with such an intrusion in her mouth but didn't care. She got half of his horse cock into her mouth when she retched and he thought she'd choke, her eyes tearing up and face turning red with exertion.

But she swallowed down his massive manhood and kept taking more in. She bobbed her head on his prick as she fed herself and soon she had her nose on his pubic bone. It was alarming and erotic to think that all 19 inches of him was imbed in his girlfriend's mouth. Her neck was bulging outwards and stretched lips began leaking built up saliva from the corners.

He patted her on the head as if to say 'Good job' and began pulling his trouser snake from her mouth. The huge, hard, white vein rigged monster slid from her gullet with a long, gross slurping sound as she retched and gagged around it, messaging his cock with the vibrations of her choking. He loved it and wanted back in immediately as he was pulling out but she needed air.

Once he got it all out, she spat out the fist sized dick head and coughed, spitting a lot of built up saliva and precum onto his dick as it bobbed in front of her. As she caught her breath and color returned to her face, Ben stood in front of her and poked her face with his dick teasingly.

'Ben, you jerk.' She coughed while reached up with the hand she wiped her tears with to start tugging on his cock

Her hand glided over the slick surface of his cock as she turned up to face it again. She slide her cheek against it and then repeated on the other side before pointing it to her mouth again.

'Ben, this is the most magnificent dick I have even heard of.' She cooed before taking it back into her mouth

She chicken pecked her head on his dick, sucking it while stroking the excess from her mouth. Ben reached down and grabbed her hair by the pigtails, holding her head with them like bicycle handles. With his control over her head, he thrust his hips and her face together. Her eyes went wide as he punched the back of her recently violated throat with the fist of his wrist thick cock like Hunnic battering ram against the doors of a Roman fort.

A satisfying 'gak' sound was made each time he hit the throat wall and she smiled as best she could with her lips stretched around his dick. He pulled and pushed her head, twisting her face around his hot cock as he fucked her mouth like an eager pussy.

He pulled her face off of his dick and she spat, drooling the contents of her violated mouth onto the basketball sized fleshy orbs of her tanned tetas under her face. Ben let go of her blow job handles and grabbed her jacket, pulling it apart and probably breaking the zipper while exposing her tits.

'Oh, tired of my face?' she asked while licking her lips

'No, I just want some of your tits now.' He said while pulling up her shirt

'Easy there, you're forgetting how to get naked.' She said as she slapped away his hands

She slid the jacket off her shoulders and then peeled the white shirt under it off her body. Under it was a simple black sports bra that buckled in the middle. He reached down and popped that off for her and the mass of her enormous orbs pushed the bra off.

He put a knee at her side and sat on her lap, setting his cock between her tits. He put his other knee on the other side and sat on her lap, balls sitting in the fabric of her skirt between her legs as his monolithic dong jutted upwards through her tits. She reached up and pulled him in for a sloppy kiss, he could still taste some of the salt from his precum on her as her tits were squeezed between them and around the top of his dick.

She pushed him back and he grabbed her shoulders for support, popping his hips and thrusting upwards between them. He began fucking her tits this way as she held her basketball sized boobs for him. His anaconda slithered through the valley of titmeat with the lube she provided when she spat out the frothy concoction made by the face fucking.

Her tits were only tanned around the top and sides where a tanktop didn't cover during outdoor practice sessions. His engorged head popped through the top to tease her lips as she looked down at the invader bursting through the seam of her compressed tits with ever upward thrust. He reveled in the warm, soft embrace of her firm boobs.

The position was particularly tiring for him though and he had to fall to the side. He collapsed onto the couch with the silk fabric of his kimono beneath him. Julie turned with him and laid across his body. Her pendulous tits still cradled his dick and she to and fro over his body, messaging the monstrous member with the war, firm flesh of her fatastits.

He looked down lazily at the uber busty Japanese woman as she gave him a no arm hand job with her tits, mashing it around on his taut six pack abs with her fleshy woman orbs. He reached down and began fondling her tits around his dick, doubling his pleasure by adding pressure to their cradle of his cock and groping the yearning flesh between his palms and fingers.

He let go of her tits and grabbed her by the long, black pig tails again. Using them, he pulled her over him, dragging her tits over his lean muscled chest until they were face to face across the bed. He gave her another tongue wrestling kiss before breaking it and saying 'I'm sorry I held out on you so long.'

'I don't care how long it took.' She breathed between another kiss

He pulled her up and she sat over his waist, his dick lifting the pleated white skirt to reveal her blue panties underneath as it pushed up against her crotch.

'So are you ready?' he asked

'I've been ready for years.' She moaned as she ground herself on his dick like a stripper pole

He sat up with her still on him and flung his legs over the couch to sit up. She stayed in front of him on his lap with her bubble butt on his thighs and tits in his face. He buried his face in them as he pulled her into an embrace and laid her down on the coffee table.

'What, we're going to do it here?' she asked

He really didn't want to take her to the bed he just fucked Gwen in and hadn't cleaned yet. Besides, he was horny now.

'I need you right now.' He said from between her tits, which she was very glad to hear

She scooched back off his laps onto the table as he reached up her skirt to grab the panties by the waistband. She lifted her hips as he slid the garments up her tanned, toned legs as she straightened them out in front of him. Once they were over her shoes, he threw them to the side and grabbed her legs, holding them over his shoulders as he slid off the couch onto his knees. Before she could even ask 'What are you doing?' he had buried is face in her pussy

She had a thin patch of short, smooth hair around the splayed lips of her engorged pussy. She shoved his tongue straight between them and wagged it around as her words were lost to sudden moans. As he lapped at her cunt, he used his thumbs to play with her clit, the swollen muscle being enticed out of its hood.

'Oh Ben, where did you learn that?' she asked as she bent her legs behind his head

He pulled his face out enough to say 'Raw instinct, it's like eating sushi.'

He went back to licking the lips of her pussy and flicking the clit with his tongue. Even though it served him no purpose, he liked eating his women out. He loved to hear them moan and beg around his tongue and apparently he was pretty good at it. He also wanted them to be wet, randy and ready for the main event.

Her legs began to quiver and rouged her hips, grinding his nose in her muff as she moaned and mumbled incoherently. His swollen cock was pointing straight up and now the tip was pushing against her ass that hung over the edge of the table he kneeled before, threatening to slip between the cheeks.

He let go of her legs and the weakness of her impending orgasm let them fall as he stood between them.

'Ready?' he asked

'Oh fuck yes!' she begged, her face flushed red, eyes wide and open mouthed panting

He pulled his dick out from under her and leaned back to get it at her entrance.

'Bonzai!' he shouted as he shoved

Once again he was imbed in that tight, hot embrace of a vice griped cunt. His cock slid tight in, she was so wet and ready.

'For who?' she demanded as her back arched

'For the Emperor, Bonzai!' he called again as he thrust the rest of the way in

He buried himself in her, balls swinging up to slap her in the ass. She slid across the counter top a little, knocking controllers off it as she shrieked.

'Oh yes, for the Emperor fuck me!' she shrieked as she slammed her eyes shut in ecstasy

He pulled half of his horsey dick out and she relaxed around the retreat, only to clench up again when he drove forth.

'Fuck yes!' she screamed

As he picked up the pace, sliding in and out of her with a gradual increase of speed, he wondered if anyone on the floors below could hear her. She was a screamer. Not at all like Gwen, who tried to stifle her moans of pleasure.

'Julie, you're so tight…' he groaned

Her love tunnel was a fair bit tighter than Gwen's was. Maybe what she said about Kevin being big was true. Love juices squirted as he fucked her, the fabric of her white skirt dancing around their waists as her tits washed around on her chest. The basketball sized orbs of flesh maintained some of their shape as they shuck around on her torso but mainly spilled to the side onto the table, pink nipples winking at him, when she was flat. When he thrust she would bow her back and they would slid up to smother her face.

With each thrust, the grip of her cunt and legs grew tighter and he had to lean over her to keep the pressure on her joy box up. The heat of her slick cooch was overwhelming but he was doing a great job of holding back his own orgasm as he did the deed.

He fell over her, planting his hands to her side under her tits to keep the boobs consolidated on her chest, allowing them to slide up and down for his visual pleasure.

'Oh Ben, fuck… fuck me… give me your virgin seed!' She begged

She had no idea that he had just lost his virginity to Gwen, heck, she probably didn't even know. No one would really suspect that super hero Ben 10, studded Plumber and intergalactic crime fighter, was a virgin up until the last night. He didn't like to advertise it and no one really suspected it so why bring it up?

As he rocked her world with his donkey dick, the table shook beneath them and his balls flapped about wildly between his legs and slapping her ass. He bent his neck to put his face between her tits where he felt it belonged and he heard a crack.

The table broke at a leg and the wooden thing fell to splinters beneath them. They fell with it and she grunted when he hit the floor. Then screamed to the high heavens when he bottomed out in her.

'Oh FUCK! Yes Ben, YES!'

She pulled him into an embrace as he continued fucking her as best he could at the awkward angle. He was sure he was going deaf in his right ear as she continued wailing her obscenities like a baby banshee.

He tried shifting his weight but scraped his knee on a splintered leg of the table. He reached under her arms with his and locked them behind her neck. He got to her knees as she crossed her legs over his back.

'Hold on.' He said as he drew back into a sitting position

'Fuck, oh I will never let go!' she wailed as she was pulled onto his upright dick

'Glad to hear.' He said as her up his cock and let gravity slam her back down

He did that a few more times, the two young adults fucking as he sat back into a kneel with her legs and arms around him. But he was ready to jack hammer and this wasn't the way to do it. He also didn't want to vacate the heavenly heat of her cunt.

So he propped up a leg and lifted her onto that, huffing as he heaved her up with him into a standing position.

'Oh yees, fuck Ben, you're so strong…' she moaned into his ear as she stroked his hair

He stood and lifted her up, dropping her back on his horse cock as she clamped her legs around him and held on for dear life. He stepped over the broken table and walked around the couch. Every step lifted the woman slightly and dropped her on the next, the mere action of walking forcing her to fuck the beastly cock imbed in her.

His flowing blue, pink and red kimono billowed behind him as he walked with his bitch front loaded. As she rocked on his cock with every step she shrieked an obscenity, her curse words of pleasure counting a cadence for his steps like a drum major.

'Oh-Fuck-Shit-yes-Fuck!' she squeeled in rhythm to the beat of his steps

She wasn't heavy but every step seemed to make her slit hotter and wetter, clenching his cock like a boa constrictor with and forcing him to feel more pleasure than he could stand. His was weak kneed with bliss as he got closer to the counter top by the kitchen.

Once he was close enough, he let go of her with his left arm and grabbed her leg, guiding her into dropping it. Once it fell, he used his grip on her body and back to twist her around on his dick like a socket wrench. He let go of her with that arm to and caught her right leg, hauling that over his shoulder. She caught her fall with her left foot and stood split legged before him, catching herself on the counter top with her hand.

'Oh, are we back in gymnastics?' she asked

'Sorry, out of lateral surfaces to lay you over.' He said as he fucked her that way

She drove into her sideways as she stood awkwardly in a side split, one pendulous boob hanging down and the other on top of it as they sloshed around to the shaking of her body.

She put her non-supporting hand around his neck and pulled herself up to him, demonstrating amazing flexibility and balance as she supported herself sideways in a split while getting fucked, and they exchanged a kiss.

Once their heated breaths were swapped, he pushed her leg in front of him and it fell across his body to the other side as she twisted around in front of him.

They were now back to back and she bent over the counter. He stepped to the side to reposition himself directly behind her and resumed his thrusting.

She arced her back and picked up the wordless, high pitched shrieks as he fucked her like a bitch in the manner of dogs over the counter top. He grabbed her by the hips as she bent further before him to give the massive horse cock in her a better angle for penetrating her core. She spread her legs a little and bent her knees to absorb the recoil as he humped her from behind.

A slapping sound accompanied her shrieks as his hips bounced off the fat cheeks of her white, untanned ass. The above decent bubble butt slapped and rippled against him and herself as he pounded her hard. His balls dangled and danced between his legs, flinging up and slapping her clit with each up thrust. The curtain of her white skirt danced around their coupled body parts like a veil tease show with every movement of their bodies.

Julie pulled herself closer to the counter and folded her arms under her head as she rested on it. She could barely stand and now she was bent over the counter getting fucked like a hentai chick. Her boobs swung around beneath her like two chandeliers in an earthquake, rocking as her whole body shook around her massive invader.

'Oh Ben, Ben… I can't take it anymore… I'm… I'm… GaaaAAAAAAAAH!'

She broke into an ear piercing screech as her whole body locked, arcing her back and extending her legs as he bottomed out in her. The heat of her pussy intensifying as well as its grip on his dick.

As she began shaking and shuddering, her body run over by orgasmic pleasure wave like a tsunami, he too came. He felt his balls retract and the numbness of his cock set in. He felt the heated spooge shoot up the under pipe of his urethra and pour into her cunt.

As his man juice filled her up, he slowed down and began savoring the sensation of their combined sexes at their tightest and exchanging love fluids. She began leaking. Pussy juice was shooting out of her from the gap between their sexes and he saw streams of milk trickling to the ground beneath her.

'Fuck, Ben… Ugh, I'm sooo fuuull... ugh, take it out! For the Emperor…' she groaned

He stepped back, withdrawing his cock as it was still shooting the meat of its load. Once it withdrew completely, the built up cocktail of sperm and pussy juice spurt out and a steady stream of cum was shooting from her cunt.

'No way, you're a squirted?' he said incredulously

He was told they didn't exist. Yet here she was cumming like a man out her cooch. Her legs gave way immediately and she collapsed into a quivering mass of orgasming jelly. Now that he could see her entirely, she was indeed lactating. Milk squirted from her breasts in small streams into a puddle that formed beneath her womanly breasts.

Ben's cock was also still shooting and he aimed a few bursts at the woman on the floor, white ropes of cum landing on her face, breasts and thighs. She looked up at him but could form no words as her eyes were glazed over with pleasure and her tongue hung out of her open and panting mouth.

Ben got to his knees in front of her as she sat up against the wall of the counter. He then scooted up and over her, reaching down to lift a tit up so he could get his lips around the nipple and start suckling. With his other hand, he reached between her legs and started fiddling with her distended clit like a DJ scratching records.

She didn't even have the energy to screech anymore, just moan and whimper as he fiddled her clit, coaxing even more girl cum to ejaculate from in an arcing stream while filling his mouth with some of her breast milk that was a bit tangier than Gwen's but no less delicious.

Soon enough they both came down from their climactic highs and the sex rush wore off. So he pulled her out of the puddle of sex juices and they laid on the carpeted ground together, neither having the strength in their legs to stand back up. He took off the silk kimono and draped it over them like a blanket as they waited to recover.

She had her eyes closed and was breathing softly, apparently asleep as her body ran out of pent up juices to dispense. He gently turned her face to his so he could admire her cute face when it was knocked out with pleasure. He put a little kiss on her lips and then retreated under the makeshift cover of his robe and took a fleshy milk jug in his hands.

As he began sucking the nipples and drinking, he felt her move and pull him into an embrace so he could suck her tits easier. He closed his eyes and drank as the minutes ticked away and they lost track of time.

'You do look cute under that kimono.' He heard her giggle.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben quickly regained his strength and forced himself to slip out from under the kimono blanket. He had gorged himself on her tit milk long enough but the extract was so tasty he risked binging on it. He stood and stretched naked in his room, light from the windows gleaming off his well-muscled body and the flaccid cock that hung limply between his legs like some kind of monumental statue of a pagan deity of god cocks.

Julie rolled over and wrapped herself in the kimono as Ben smiled, having very successfully made her his bitch. She looked to be sleeping, their fuck session having drained her. He turned away from his handiwork and spotted the broken desk, mentally groaning at the thought of having to get a new coffee table. He looked at the dried puddle of their combined juices and knew he also would have to call the cleaning crew for it.

Before all that though, he needed another quick shower. He was already naked so he just walked into his bathroom and hit the water again. He washed his body and dick off under the fall and then dried off. He made to chuck the towel again but then remembered Gwen's shaking tits and wanted to see them again, so he meticulously folded it back over the towel rack. He then jumped into the cargo pants and t shirt he prepared earlier.

He walked back to his 'bedroom' and saw the tangled, sticky mess of sheets from his previous encounter with Gwen. He peeled the fitted sheets off the mattress that still had the plastic on it because he was lazy and dressed it with new sheets. He folded the sheets and fluffed the pillows before stepping back out.

He went over to where Julie rested wrapped in his silk pink and blue kimono like a Japanese burrito. He got on a knee and reached under her legs and around her shoulders, carefully lifting her into his arms. Once he had her cradled, he stood and carried her to his bed. She nuzzled her cute face with its ruined make up into his chest and shoulder as he walked.

He was past the divide and lowered her into the bed. He pulled the top sheet across her sleeping form even though she had the kimono wrapped around her. He left her there and closed the dividers behind him.

He went to his home phone and dialed cleaning services, he had their number memorized by now. Once he placed in an order, he walked back across his room and jumped into the couch, wishing he was old enough to drink alcohol now that he had a lot of conflicting feelings to dwell on.

He loved Gwen, but he was still with Julie, and Gwen had to have known that when she came on to him. He should have exercised some restraint now that he was with Gwen, especially since he never slept with Julie either. But he didn't care.

He fucked Julie and would do it again if asked, and he would also do Gwen the same. So what did that make him? Did he not love Gwen as much as he implied? Was he just a horny young man who wanted to get his dick wet no matter who it was in?

He must have dozed into a sleep since he was woken up by the doorbell. He got up, stretched, and noticed that the splintered remains of his coffee table were gone and the entire section of the carpet by the counter was scrubbed clean. Man they were good, he didn't even notice.

He went over to the door and peered through the aperture in it, seeing red in the view and unlocking the door.

'Hey Ben.' Greeted his cousin

She was wearing the same schoolgirl outfit she left in and now had her arms outstretched to her sides, with shopping bags all up and down them like coat hangers on a line.

'Hey Gwen.' He said back as he let her by

'I got a bunch of groceries for you so we can eat like kings, as well as a lot of stuff for me.' She said as she walked to the living room 'Hey, where's the dining table?'

'Broke it.' He said 'Dark Souls 3, very frustrating game.'

He locked the door as she dropped off her bags in the kitchen.

'So how was your alone time with Julie?' she asked as she cracked open an energy drink and walked to the couch

'Yeah, about that…' he said as he sat beside her in the couch

'Did you have fun?' she asked as she crossed her legs and looked at him

'Too much fun.' He said as he mustered enough courage to look at her

'Gwen… we slept together.' He said

'No way!' she exclaimed, spitting out her bubbling energy fruit drink

'I'm sorry, it just kind of, happened.' He said meekly

She scooched closer to him and leaned her head in to hear everything as she asked 'How was it?'

He was taken aback by the question and met her green eyes that were so like his 'Come again?'

'Julie Yamamoto, how was she? Was she a lioness or a sheep?' she asked, sipping from her drink eagerly

'She's… a screamer and a squirter.' He said confused

'No way, tell me everything.' She asked

'You're not mad?' he asked

She laughed and said 'Of course not, I was the one who told her to go after you.'

'You what?' he asked, officially baffled

'Ben, I love you. But your dick is just so big and eager. I can't handle it on my own, it's too much for one woman to bare. So I want to share the burden of pleasing this megacock with other willing and worthy women. Besides, it'd be so rude of me to hog you to myself. Other women should be allowed to experience you, to feel what a real man and beastly stud is like.'

He could not believe what he was hearing, his cousin was actually encouraging him to cheat on her. With multiple women, often.

'So you really don't mind?' he asked unsure

She reached into one of her bags and said 'Check out what I got today.'

She pulled out a collar and handed it to him. He turned it around in his hands, not really seeing the point. It looked like a dog collar, a very nice dog collar with a chain going around smooth, embroidered cloth that shined like satin over the harder leather strap. Then he read the name on the medallion that dangled from the chain.

'Gwen?' he read aloud and turned it over to see the address to his penthouse on the back. Sewn into the inside with Golden Fleece was 'Property of Ben'

She turned her back to him and pulled up her hair 'Put it on me.'

He reached around her shoulders and dangled the medal in front of her, pulling it around her neck and closing the latch

She let go of her hair and pulled it back into place before facing him. It looked like a cute choker with her name on it, the medal pointing her jutting tetas.

'What do you think?' she asked with a wink

'Cute, and kinky.' he said, moderately aroused

'and check it, I got one for Julie too.' she said as she pulled another out of the bag

This one was similar to hers but with a slight variation in the colour scheme, having a big red dot with straight rays emanating from it like the old Rising Sun flag instead of embroidery. Sewn into it were Japanese characters and under that a smaller, cursive 'Julie' translation

'I'm going to need you to attend one of our EO briefs...' he said with a smirk

'I also got these cute leashes.' she said, pulling out cutesy dog chain leashes

'You know they have dedicated sex stores for these things right?' he asked

'These are cuter. Now, check out this.' she handed him yet another dog collar

He turned it around in his hands, finding it to be more girly than the other. It also had 'Property of Ben' emblazoned on the inside and a medallion with his address, except the name on it was 'Lucy?'

'Set you up with a date.' she said with a grin…

Ben needed to have a serious talk with Gwen about using his credit cards. When he thought about a date with Lucy, he envisioned an upscale restaurant or maybe even a simple nature walk. Yet here he sat on a seven day luxury liner cruise of the great lakes.

He was all dolled up in a fine upper class suit he got tailored at Men's Wearhouse, the thing was like 750 bucks and he had no idea why. It was just a tight black suit with a satin exterior over a black vest over a white French cuffed shirt with zoot suit black trousers. If he was going to pay so much for tailoring he needed to start asking for cock holsters because it was tight in the right leg of his pants right now with Lucy looking the way she did. He even had gel in his hair, another one of Gwen's bright ideas.

His date was also dressed finely, wearing a low cut, high hemmed black evening dress with long gloves and heels with stockings. Lucy did look ravishing, her long blond hair flowed like a mane around her pretty face.

All eyes of the rich, upper class prats were on her as they walked around the decks with hands or elbows shared. If they weren't on her beautiful face, amazing hair or pretty eyes, they were on her bodacious boobs. The melons bigger than their heads were scarcely contained by the black fabric of her top and it was clear she wasn't wearing any kind of bra by the lack of straps in her exposed back and the overt way they jiggled as she walked, threatening to burst onto the scene like a bad Kanye West promo.

The heads kept on turning too because the full lady like cheeks of her phat white ass stuck out like basketballs from her backside and the crevice of her cheeks so deep you could lose a baseball between them made an obvious indent in the fine silk like fabric of her low hanging dress. With every step there was a great wobbling of her bum that tossed around the curtain of her dress like hung laundry in a hurricane and made the hem kiss the cleft of her ass.

Ben was finding it very difficult to walk after a while, his huge cock semi hard despite his best efforts at subduing it.

'Oh Ben, this place is so amazing.'

They were partying like it was 1880 in this place. There was a live band playing instrumental, white gloved waiters, wide dining tables with fancy clothes and he was almost bothered the passengers weren't talking in overly British accents to complete the setting. They even had old style incandescent lights to provide illumination inside the spacious glass dome cabin.

'Amazingly boring, when I think of cruises I think of parties, beaches and water sports.'

All he could think was how amazing she looked and how hard he wanted to rail her. It was a strange transition for Ben, as he usually treated women with respect and curtesy. Now he just wanted to put his dick in them. The thing that annoyed him the most about this trip was that he had to spend a lot of alone time with Lucy when he had two hot and willing vixens waiting for him in his penthouse in Gwen and Julie.

A voice called over the hall's radio saying 'Aspiring couples proceed to the dance floor for the first waltz.'

'Oh god,' Ben said 'let's get some fresh lake air before they start a poetry slam.'

They stepped outside of the main cabinet as couples got down with their bad selves circa 1800. It was noticeably chillier on the front deck of the Queen Nefertiti. The design was meant to harken back to the luxury liners of old except on a modern scale. There was a grand stairwell, wide, glass domes, huge smoke stacks- the works. Their steps echoed off the wooden deck as they went to the front of the boat.

'You don't feel weird at all about this right?' she asked as they went to the edge of the railing to look over the water

Out in the middle of Lake Superior, the only lights were from the ship itself and the skies were as naked as the girls in his bed back home. The luminous and numerous stars blanketed the sky above in a manner he simply could not see with the lights of Bellwood. Water crashed against the stern of the ship and flowed around it below them, the only other sound besides their own speech.

'Weird about what?' he asked, genuinely confused

'This, it's kind of a date but we're cousins.' she giggled

She didn't even know the half of it.

'That doesn't bother me. It's by distant relatives and marriage.' he said

She turned and leaned against the rail to face him and look up at the starry sky.

'So what you're saying is…' she slowly rolled her eyes and her head to him 'that you really do like me and don't care that we're quasi related?'

He shrugged 'Yeah, I guess that's what I am saying.'

'Good, because that'll make this less awkward.' she giggled as she leaned in and kissed him

He tried to resist but could not muster a defense as he turned his face to accept her kiss. Their eyes closed as the kiss lingered, her brilliant violet eyes fading from his sight as darkness ensued.

When they broke he looked her in the eyes again and asked 'What?'

She giggled 'You're cute, I always thought so. And you're my hero, you're why I joined the Plumbers.'

She was a very open and touchy feely person so he couldn't tell how much of that was sincere. They did go back a while and have a great influence on human/lenopan relations. He always liked her because of their shared tastes for mischief and disturbing Gwen. Plus, she was sizzling hot. She drew him in for another kiss but it was short as he had officially had too much. His dick was too hard and bulging all along the leg of his trousers.

'Lucy, we gotta get a room, now. I'm about to explode and it will be a mess.' he warned

He wanted to bend her over the rails and do it right there in the sight of the stars but he had just a little tact in him left. They headed back to their room in the top deck of the ship, which meant they had to go back through the large dome. They made their way back through the crowd along the sides that had assembled to watch the waltzing and departed in time to miss the haiku reading. By the time they were going down the grand stairwell to navigate the labyrinth of halls to get to their door he was limping along as his erect dick prevented his leg from moving correctly. The door depressingly had a magnetic key lock door instead of a spoke wheel like he was anticipating. They went back down stairs to their room on the top floor within the ship. As soon as they were back in the seclusion of the room, she was on him.

She was always a tease but now it was overt, she had a hand caressing his neck as she planted kisses on his face aiming for his mouth. Her other hand was down below stroking the obvious protrusion in his pants. She ground her body into him, smothering her tits over him through the dress.

He was trying to lock the door behind him but the tactile assault was too much to bare. He dropped the key to the room and grabbed a fistful of blond hair as he returned the kisses with passion.

'Oh Ben,' she moaned between heated breaths as he reached around her narrow waist to grab her by the hips

With his hand there, he guided her to the bed intent on throwing her over it, freeing his oppressed dong and diving in. She twisted from his grip as they approached the bed though and pushed him against the wall of their small cabin room. It was big enough for two beds, had a separate lavatory, luggage bins, a dresser and an entertainment set. As well as a little porthole window. All decorated in the fashion of late 18th century rooms.

She pushed her face into his for a kiss before sliding down his body, hands traversing the front of his expensive suit on her way to her knees before him.

'What is this Benjamin?' she asked as she unzipped him

'What happens when you're a relentless tease.' he groaned as she began pulling his pants down

'Oh Ben, is something wrong? It shouldn't be this big.' she asked with wide expressive eyes as she revealed more of his cock

'Something's not right, but that's not bad.' he said

Once she got the clothes down past his knees, the pressure on his massive, engorged member was too great and the whole thing sprung out like a flung yard stick and smacked her in the face.

'Ben! What do girls even do with all this?' she asked as she liked her lips and eye goggled it

'Stare at it, use their hands, put it in their mouths...' he mumbled as she started stroking him up and down the foot and a half plus 1 inch pillar of dick meat pointing at her face

Her violet eyes went from the swollen head to his eyes as she opened her mouth wide. From his vantage point he could see down the plunging v neck of her dress into the valley of white tit flesh they barely contained. Once her lips were close to his dick head, she pursed them and blow. He shuddered as a stream of cold air went over his head and down the sensitive underside of his cock.

'No one likes a tease.' he groaned

'Would you like me to stop?' she asked

'Oh god no.' he said

She smiled and returned to his dick, sticking her tongue out to wash around the smooth helmet of his head with the warm, spongy muscle then pierced the open dick hole with the tip. She had her hands working different halves of his horse cock, alternating every now and again as she began to feed herself some of his cock like a fat, fleshy burrito.

'Ooh Lucy...' he moaned as his head was engulfed in the warmth of her moist, cavernous mouth.

She continued to use her tongue as he was pushed back into her throat, and then past it. He was sure that she didn't need to breathe in the traditional sense due to her biology, which meant she was taking it slow on purpose. He didn't care, and with one hand played with her golden locks and the other, began disrobing.

She bobbed like a wind chime in a breeze, gobbling up more of his man meat as he pulled his tie off. As he unbuttoned his vest she hit the halfway point and he could see her cheeks and neck bulging out with the strain of taking him in her mouth.

He had to get off the wall in order to take off his suit and vest and nearly collapsed as his knees were surprisingly week from the attention his dick was getting. He threw those to the side and began taking off his shirt as she bottomed out, nose hitting his pubic bone. His dick was safe inside the hot tracts of her throat now and her hands were free to play with the dangling balls beneath the shaft. Her stretched lips tried to smile around his cock as she looked up couldn't due to how stuffed she was.

He threw off his shirt and now just had a white undershirt on, which was promptly peeled off his hard, lean muscled body and tossed. He grabbed her by two fistfuls of hair and heaved her off him, his dick turning cold by the air as it was still coated in her saliva. It was accompanied by a gross slurping sound and spit as a backwash of fluids gushed out.

She spat and hacked as she was drawn to her feet by Ben's hands in her hair. Once she was up on his level, he dropped his hands down her front and pulled the dress apart, her tremendous tits tumbling out of their bare containers for his viewing pleasure. Each boob was the size of melons and as white as the rest of her save the pink inverted nipples. She chuckled as he sank his hands in them momentarily to shake and grope them.

'You like my tits huh?' she asked

Instead of answering the obvious question, he let go of them and grabbed her around the torso under her arms. She cried in shock as he lifted her up by nothing, her newly exposed tits a cushion between them as he carried her over to the bed, long dong sticking straight out between her cheeks as she sat on it with her legs wrapped around his back. He stepped out of his pants as he went and slammed her down on the bed. As he kicked off his dress shoes, the monolith of man meat bobbing ominously in front of him as he did so. She pushed herself up on her elbows and spread her legs before him, her short dress falling up her legs to reveal her bare pussy with a thin mat of blond hair.

'Are you ready?' she asked with a smirk as he climbed aboard the bed and crawled over her

He grabbed her by the bones of her hips and pulled her towards him the rest of the way. Evidentially she hadn't even bothered with underwear so he was just going right in. His megacock was poised at her entrance like a team of rangers stacked on a door ready to burst into the building.

'Are you?' he countered

He knew Lucy's beautiful form was merely an assumed shape, as a Lenopan she could probably take a pounding a lot better than a usual human woman. He was not going to hold back.

She laughed and said 'Try me.'

He popped his hips and drove home. His cock punched past her wet and waiting snatch into the tunnels of her sex. He grit his teeth and kept shoving, his mammoth cock being squeezed for life as he advanced. He bottomed out in no time, balls resting on the crests of her massive ass.

'Is that it?' she asked teasingly

'Oh just you hold on.' he said as he drew halfway out and thrust again

The down push shoved her across the top of the bed as she gripped the sheets and clenched her teeth. She felt amazing as she took his horsecock without complaint. He drew back out a third and pounced again, shaking her whole body with his charged thrusts.

'Oh- fuck! Ben!' she shouted with each hump

He started off with slow, powerful bed rocking pulses he was afraid would kill a normal human women due to the sheer size his megadick.

'Come on, give it to me!' she urged

He picked up the pace, fucking her hard with reckless abandon as his balls flopped around beneath him. Her massive boobs flapped around on her chest as well, sloshing around like unmolded clay still wet and warm. He held her in place with his hands as he went to town pumping and humping.

'Shit- Lucy, you're... so... tight!' he said

'I can get tighter.' she purred and in a moment she was

It was almost painful how good it felt as his cock was gripped at every inch by the heat of her sex. He had to struggle to get it in and with every push there was a gush as so lubricating fluid was forced out. He continued pounding her like B-17s over the Ruhr Valley, enjoying the feel of her cunt and sight of her great wobbling tits in front of him. She couldn't contain them with her hands as they were gripping the sheets, so they bounced about happily on her chest.

'Oh fuck- Ben, you're going to split me in half with that.' she groaned through gritted teeth

He dug in deep into her to catch his breath and let his legs relax a little. She wrapped her legs around him in fear that he would leave, which made him fall into her face first. Nestled between her bosoms, he was glad it happened.

She made to hug his head, ballooning her tits around his face so that it was engulfed with warm tit meat. From his bowed position, he continued to draw out and pounce back into her, shaking what could not be contained. They fucked like that for a minute until his legs were too tired to lift his pelvis anymore. She picked up on the weakness and uncrossed her legs, then flipped him over with a martial arts flip trick.

Now on top of him, she leaned back and rouged her hips, riding his disco stick like a butter churner.

'Like the view?' she asked with a smirk

Her already huge tits looked ginormous from below, he reached up with both hands and seized them 'The feel is better.'

'I bet it is.' she mewled before lifting herself up and slamming down, resuming the intense part of their fuck session.

As she rode him, hair getting tossed about her head, he held her firm, warm tits in his hands. The fingers disappeared in the flesh as sheer mass of them overwhelmed the digits of his hand. He lifted them, tossed them, and bounced them together, loving the way they wobbled as she rocked on his cock.

'Oh, Lucy... fuck- you're amazing.' he grunted as his dick was milked by her cunt

'Yeah, I know.' she said with a pompous sneer he wanted to wipe off her face with a kiss or his dick

He sat up, pulling her into an embrace so they could lock lips while she rode him, tits being forced to the sides of his bare chest. He shifted an arm under hers and in a sudden movement lifted her up as he stood. He grabbed under her other arm and held her on his dick as she wrapped her legs around his waist. They had a small standing fuck session this way.

'Oh- my- Ben- You're so... strong...' she cooed as she buried her face in his neck

He thought of his similar situation with Julie and turned around, bouncing her on his cock with each step as he did so. He then slammed her down onto the bed and firmly mounted her

'Oh fuck Ben!' she squealed

'Oh my god Julie, you're so tight.' he said

'Julie!' she squealed

'I meant Lucy!' he said as he acted surprised

She began bucking and thrusting, trying to get him off her as he tried to stay on the mount like a bull rider.

'Oh fucking no you didn't say another girl's name!' she said

She was really strong and several times almost bucked him off like an untamed horse. All the while squeezing the life out of his cock and stirring her gut with the hose of man meat. The bed actually shifted out of its place and everything on display bounced with her effort as he held on onto her by the shoulders. Eventually she eased off bucking as she became overwhelmed with the stuffed pleasure of his donkey dick being shoved all over inside her.

'Fuck Ben- why do you have to have such a huge cock!?' she cried as she gave up, feeling too good to keep trying to throw him off

He resumed fucking her as he said 'It's for both our pleasure.' with a caress to her face

Her beautiful face was flushed red with effort and pleasure, and made him think about her true nature

He said 'Lucy, I want to see the real you.'

'Why see the real me, I can be anyone.' She said with a smirk

Her skin grew darker until it tanned, her cheeks inflated like chipmunks and hair turned into long black pigtails. In no time, he was fucking Julie Yamamoto again.

'Oh, nice.' he said as he slowed his rutt, trying not to bust

'You don't sound too excited. This is who you wanted to fuck right?' she asked as she bit her lip teasingly

'No, I wanted you.' he said 'I said her name because I wanted to see if I could stay on you when you began bucking to toss me.'

'Come on, there has to be some kind of fantasy you have with your girlfriend you want to live?'

He continued pile driving Jul/lucy with indifference, deliberately slowing his pace because he was going to nut inside the tight, hot alien.

'She is not my girlfriend.' He said defensively

'Oh, right. Sorry, my bad… of course she isn't…'

She skin shifted again, becoming a more bronze tone. She became slimmer and fitter, her face more beautiful than cute. Straight, long black hair fell around her head and her eyes turned nearly black. The feathers in the hair, her only clothing besides the dress she wore earlier, signified that he was now on top of Kai.

That was something fresh and he really wanted to fuck his oldest crush, so he hooked an arm under her leg and pulled back. He scooched of the bed and lifted her pelvis up so he could get a deep angle for penetration. He hauled the muscular leg over his shoulder and began pumping into her split sideways.

'Come on love, give it to me like you'd give it to her.' She begged

He went to town on his Native American crush, she twisted sideways to accommodate his position, fat tits falling on top of each other as she shook and moaned. His balls dragged along her inner thigh as he thrust against her, eyes shifting between the ecstasy evident face of his first crush and the jiggling masses of her boobs.

'I know who really want…' she said before shifting again, her hair growing longer as her skin went whiter and became speckled with freckles, her face got more handsome and her eyes filled green. He cursed inward when her hair went red.

'Fuck- really?' he grunted

She just laughed as he went ham on his first cousin. He couldn't help it, the sight of those green eyes so like his and lovely red hair sent him into overdrive. The skin on skin slapping sound overtook the creaking of the bed and their hyperactive breathing for loudest noise in the room as the sweat glistened on both their bodies.

'Ooh- oh oh Ben, ooh- so you have more in the tank.' she purred as he went hard

He just blushed on top of his exertion flush, happy to be fucking Gwen again but embarrassed that it was really Lucy.

'Soo you dooo have a thing for Gwen?' she giggled

He repeated his move from earlier, dropping the leg in front of him so he could turn her around as she said 'I always kind of figured, the way you two carry on.'

He mounted Gwen from behind and hit it doggy style, bouncing his hips off her fat white ass and making the twin globes of her cheeks jiggle with each bounce. He reached down and grabbed a fist full of red hair to pull her head back as he pushed down on her lower back with his other hand, exaggerating her bend to get his horse cock as deep as it could go into her.

'Ooh fuck! Keep it up!' she squealed

He let go of her hair, allowing her to fall back forward onto the bed on all fours, propped on her elbows with her legs over the edge. He bent over her as he went to pound town, reached around and began playing with her clit with one hand, the other went to her boobs. As he took the nipple in a groping hand and started using his gaming fingers on her sweet spot, she turned to putty in his hands.

Literally, she lost her shape and turned into a semi humanoid blob of warm, dark pink jelly. She was still tight around his dick but there was nothing to grab so he stood up and looked at the shapeless glob he was fucking. Then in an instant she reformed as her true self, on her back facing him.

Her skin went from white to the smooth pinkish/purple, her eyes lost all their features, becoming a luminescent violet. Her hair turned into the thick, sludgy off colour dark version of itself, framing her still pretty face and running down her back with the exception of some long antenna like tendrils from top that framed her still beautiful face. Her tits maintained the magnificent size and shape. He thrust into her again, forcing all the air from her lungs in a drawn gasping moan as he stuffed his 19 inch wrist thick dick back into her.

The sight of her in alien form excited him beyond words and he planted his hands besides her to deliver heavy, angled thrusts. Each pump buried his dick in her and pushed her across the top of the bed until she hit her head on the wall, repeatedly.

'OOoooh Been, does Xeno turn you on?' she asked as he rocked the bed more than the waves outside did the ship

'You turn me on.' he grunted as he lost his gaze in the portals of her eyes, then the washing of her great purple tits

She hugged her breasts to her body as she writhed on the end of his fuckstaff, losing feeling in her legs as her pleasure mounted. Ben was amazed he was holding on as long as he was considering the tension of her pussy and how hard he was going.

She was huffing and puffing as he leaned on his arms over her, dick still buried in her. Her eyes were half closed and she squealed 'Oh- fuck- fuck- FUCK!'

She was getting close. He dropped a hand to right above the base of his dick and began diddling her clit as he hit her hard. He held himself up with his other arm as she lost herself.

'Ben- I'm... cumming!'

And she came, her mouth opened wide to let what was left of her breath leave on the wave of pleasure that consumed her body. She locked and contorted. Her cunt clamped around his cock as he held his ground inside her, one thrust away from busting himself. Her head rolled around as she came hard, riding the wave of her orgasm. As she struggled for breath amidst the pleasure, he reached over and pinched the light pink nipples of her boobs.

He pinched, twisted light and tweezed as she climaxed, expecting a certain result.

'What are you- oh- aaahh!' she squealed

Milk began oozing out of her nipples, at first only when he was pinching but when he let go, it began to ooz, and then squirt. Small geysers erupted from her tits as she came down from her orgasm. He fondled her tits, eliciting more and more milk that was running white down her pinkish skin. He didn't have the mental energy to wonder how a mud based alien had functional, milk producing mammal breasts, it was hot and he wasn't going to question it. His dick was calming down slightly in her cunt, still in the oven as she was hot and ready but becoming docile with his own inaction.

He was also hot and ready and so pulled out, a loud slurp he was getting used to accompanying the sight of him pulling a foot and a half of dick meat out of her. Once it was free there was the usual gush of pent up fluids and he stroked his hot, hard, wet and ready cock as he walked on his knees over her body.

She got the hint and took hold of his dick, setting it between her massive mammaries. He held them together even as milk was oozing out still, using that as additional lubricant as she began grinding her chest against his cock while he ground her tits together like a caveman trying to make fire. The head was weeping precum and she licked up as he thrust against her torso, fucking her tits like they were just another cunt. His balls dragged along her abs as the hot skin of her boobs and the warm milk they produced slathered all over his dick, covering the pale skin milk white.

She began sucking on the head and he came. Not a hard burst like he was used to but a more gradual orgasm that was no less pleasurable. He felt the spooge ooz up the tube of his dick and then saw her react as her cheeks were filled with his spunk. They ballooned outward and she swallowed the first blob whole, then gagged on the second. She choked and spat out the creamy white loogy of saliva and sperm as he continued oozing cum onto her face, staining the pinkish skin as white as the milk from her tits.

He shuck and stroked his dick, getting small ropes of cum to shoot out and decorate her body for him as she smeared the fluids into her, absorbing them into the clay like structure of her body and turning her cream covered features dark pink and purple smooth again. Soon it was only a trickle and he flopped onto the bed besides her.

He threw an arm around his naked, alien girlfriend and was suddenly fine with the idea of being stuck with her on a boat for seven days.


	4. Chapter 4

When Ben and Lucy got back from their cruise, they were a lot tanner from parties on the beach and a lot closer for having spent about half of the trip fucking. He even got to bend her over the rail and fuck her over the front of the deck like he fantasized, turning her into the boat's busty figurehead. Which could have gotten them into a lot of trouble now that he thought about it.

When they got back into his penthouse to drop his bags in the living room, he freaked. Nothing was the same, the furniture had been moved, the walls now had decorations, shelves and pictures on them, the entertainment set was the same, but there were now rugs, stands and other decorative items in the place.

'Ben!' Called. Gwen from behind the divider to his bed

'What did you do to my flat!?' he demanded

She said 'Got an interior decorator. The empty warehouse look wasn't doing it for me anymore.'

She stepped out and his train of thought crashed. She was wearing full lingerie, with thin sheer green panties that barely covered anything and semitransparent except for floral lace over the most sacred of parts. She had on a black garter belt that held the ribbons for the bow ties connecting the stockings that covered her toned white legs. A small booster top that was emerald coloured held her generous tits out like meals on a tray for his eyes to feast on and she had long, green evening gloves on. Around her neck was her collar with her name on it and his address, and even clipped back on it was a leash. Her hair was elaborately done up and she had even put on makeup and eyeliner.

Lucy was the first to speak 'Ooh, who are you looking good for?'

'Who do you think?' asked Gwen teasingly as Lucy approached her distant relative

'I think that you are doing it for me.' she said and slapped the red head on the ass

Her ass was still jiggling as she said 'Oh you wish, and while you may enjoy, it is not for you.'

She approached her closest cousin and threw her arms around his neck, pushing past her tits to kiss him. He ran his hands down her back to cup her ass and found there was almost nothing covered there as her panties disappeared between the globes like a thong.

'You are too good to me.' he groaned as they locked eyes after the kiss

'You two look so cute together.' said Julie

They both looked to see her watching from behind the divider. He didn't know how he missed her. She was wearing red panties with white stockings emblazoned with the rays of the Rising Sun flag. Her top was more of a lacey bra that only barely covered the dark brown of her nipples and were lined with frills, lace and fur. Her dog collar also had a leash and gloves went all the way up her arms.

'Julie!' called Lucy and the two similarly named women hugged, causing a mass displacement of tit meat that surged Ben's already massive endowment.

Lucy planted two quick kisses on Julie's plump cheeks, their massive tits fighting for space between their chests as she did a European kiss that she probably thought was standard on Earth. Ben's eyes were glued as Gwen stroked his giant endowment through his pants. Before she could pull away, Julie returned the kiss with an impassioned one that went from her lips to her neck. Lucy laughed at first and then moaned as the short haired Japanese woman ran her hands over her body, touching her in all the right places through her clothes while kissing along her neck.

When she had her eyes closed, Julie pulled a dog collar that was tucked behind her in her panty waistband. She slipped it around her tender neck and locked it when she opened her eyes and asked 'Why'd you stop?'

'You're one of us now.' Said Julie as she stroked the medallion on the front with her name on it

'Aww, I'm one of Ben's Bitches?' she asked as she looked at it

'A proud member, now get down so I can put the leash on.' She said

Ben watched the Japanese woman in red and white lingerie put the leash on the newly collared blond when Gwen began undoing his pants.

'Ben, it's been so hard without you here to keep us busy. We've been hot and bothered so we've had to keep each other ready for when you came back.'

The thought of the two having awesome lesbian sex made him harder than he even thought was possible right now.

'Well I am back and ready to fuck, so which one first?' he asked

'Not so fast Ben, you know there is a proper order to these things.' she said as she slid to her knees before him

He watched as she pulled apart his pants and began the epic struggle to free his willy. When it got low enough, the whole thing flung out and smacked her across the face like a prize fighter. She grabbed the huge, angry red monster of a horse cock and steadied it in her silk gloved hands.

'Oh I missed you so much.' she said as she kissed the head of his erection

He didn't know if she was talking about him or his penis but didn't care once she began to take the head into her warm, moist cavernous mouth. He reached down to mess with her red hair as she pumped along his shaft with her hands, feeding the cock into her mouth as she took more and more of it in. Julie walked up to them and got on her knees. Her hands joined Gwen's in messaging the alert trouser snake and her lips started working up and down the side, planting kisses all along like she was playing the flute. Lucy came up and got on knees on Gwen's other side.

'How do you want me Ben?' she asked, changing form so that she was wearing lingerie like the other girls, except in black and gold tones for her sheers and laces

'I want you as you truly are.' he said

She smiled and turned to the sexy clay woman. Her skin became a pinkish purple, the antenna tendrils appeared on her head along with long mud like hair. Her bountiful bosom was completely bare, so was her pussy. The Lenopan did as Julie did, licking along the side, planting kisses and stroking the excess meat, of which there was plenty of, even with three pairs of hands on it.

The three women stroked and messaged his god cock as he stood and enjoyed it, using his hands to play with their hair or cares their faces as his cock was used to stretch their lips, fill their cheeks and bulge their faces.

Lucy slide her face down the side of his dick, licking all the way, until she got to the base. She then rotated her face under it and began licking his balls. Her muscled tongue pushed around the nuts that were loose in the huge dangling sack, teasing the sensitive skin and licking the creases of the scrotum. Gwen continued making out with his dick, sucking hard and fucking her face on it as Julie slide down the other side to join Lucy in sucking his balls.

She lapped at the dangling sack, crossing tongues a few times with the Japanese woman as they set out conquering his balls with their mouths. Then they stepped it up when Julie opened up and inhaled the right nut, sucking the whole testicle and whatever scrotum could fit into her mouth, where she washed along it with her tongue and applied gentle suction. Julie did the same with his other nut, sucking and licking the whole nut in his mouth.

He wished he was in third person now. The beautiful red head choking on the half of his cock she was feeding herself with both hands. The gorgeous Japanese women on hands and knees sucking one of his sperm choked testes and a hot alien babe on the other side doing the same with its twin.

He ran his hands through their hair, or whatever Lucy's equivalent was, and then seized the dog leashes from the three women's collars. Gwen pulled herself off his dick and grabbed her collar, twisting it to wrap it around his cock and slid it to the base. She then pulled moderately tight, chocking his cock as she resumed sucking.

He held onto the leashes and groaned as blood flowed into his cock and couldn't get back out because of the leash his dick wore as a noose. His dick got even bigger, swollen, and red as the veins bulged even more.

'Switch!' called Julie after she let a sopping wet nut slip from her mouth

Gwen pulled herself off the cock again and passed it to Julie, who took it in both hands and picked up where she left off, devouring it the past halfway with Gwen's spit still all over it. Her red haired head went under his cock and took the nut back in her mouth as Lucy joined Gwen at the base to help with his balls.

Ben looked to the side and saw his reflection off the glass. He was standing with his pants still around his ankles, the gorgeous Julie Yamamoto downing two thirds of his cock and pumping the rest while the beautiful red head below his mighty shaft sucked on the distended ball sack with a wide open mouth, choking his dick with the leash around the base as Lucy did the same to his other nut.

Ben grabbed the leashes in his hand, pulling on them like reigns to yank their heads around and jingle their name medals. He took one last savoring sight of the girls in skimpy lingerie worshiping his cock with their mouths and used the leashes to pull them off him. They spat the dick and balls out as they were pulled by the neck off of him.

'Come on girls, to bed.' he said, tugging on the leashes while making clicking sounds as if to get their attention

He stepped out of his pants as he walked to his bed, pulling on the leashes to keep the girls close to him. They crawled on hands and knees like good little bitches, tits barely contained by their lingerie booster tops that were nearly dragging along the floor as they crawled along with their bubble butts up and out, panties and lower garments disappearing into the cracks of their delicious looking phat bottoms as if they didn't exist. There was a clinking as their medals bounced about and the leashes tangled around the sexy women.

Once they got to the foot of his bed, he closed the blinds behind him and whistled sharply, 'Gwen, to bed.' as if it were a dog call

His beautiful, busty red headed cousin hopped halfway onto the bed and crawled over so that she was bent over the edge, ass jutting invitingly. He walked over, massive and still super swollen cock bouncing in the lead, and delivered a hard smack that shook both the fantastic orbs of creamy white ass meat.

As they wobbled and she stifled a shout of sharp pain and sudden pleasure, he noticed something odd. When the fantastic ass cheeks parted in their jiggling, he could see a protrusion in the bunched up green panties that wedged into a thong back there. He reached into the valley, forcing his fingers past the swells of ass cheeks to pinch the fabric and pull the mighty wedgie from her crack. When he did, he saw the end of a glass butt plug lodged in her ass hole.

He was really confused, she had that in there this whole time?

'A present for you Ben,' she said as she turned to look her cousin in the eyes 'I want it in the worst way.'

He looked back at her 'You want me to put it in your butt?' he asked

'I want you to fuck me hard, rotten and in every way imaginable.' she said before biting her lip in anticipation

He grabbed the plug between her cheeks and pulled it out, finding it to be pretty large and tear drop shaped. He tossed it to the side and looked at her gaped, open and inviting ass hole.

He clicked his tongue and said 'Julie, prepare her.'

She did a little dog bark and crawled over. She reached over the top of the bed into the bra of Gwen, giving her a quick but firm squeeze before pulling out a vial of clear lubrication. They were clearly prepared. She went to Gwen's bottom and grabbed the panties by the waist, pulling them down her legs as Ben stepped aside to give her access. He whistled sharply and said 'Lucy, on the bed.'

She yipped and hoped on the bed excitedly. She crawled along and he had to pull on the leashes to get her back on track as she tried to move too far. He steered her with the reign to get her in front of Gwen, when he said 'Lucy, sit.'

She did so, stopping and sitting in front of her.

He whistled and said 'Gwen, satisfy Lucy.'

She mewled and pulled her closer by the hips, opening her legs even more as the alien girl propped herself on elbows. Gwen then buried her face in the crotch of the alien. Lucy threw her head back and began panting as Gwen went to town on her, lapping at her snatch like a dog at water. Ben absently stroked himself to keep his juices going, the cock still wet with the three person blowjob. Julie used her fingers to liberally spread the shiny lubrication all around Gwen's butt hole, making sure to be deep and comprehensive. It was going to be a tight fit, but she had been preparing.

'Julie, make way.' Ben called as he went behind his cousin

Julie splurt a handful of lube from the vial into her hands and messaged his dick, heavily coating the front end in the slime that was warmed by Gwen's tits.

'You sure about this Gwen?' asked Ben in all seriousness, breaking the whole puppy master thing

Gwen looked over her shoulder at him 'Yes Ben, I want you in the most sinful, decedent and intimate. I want to be your first in everything.'

The twin set of green eyes peered into each other like mirrors 'You know I am 19 inches long and thick around like a coke can?' he asked as he stroked himself slowly

Gwen gulped, for a moment there was a look of intimidation but it was quickly replaced with her usual determination 'Yes, and I want it all in me.'

He grabbed her hips and Julie pointed his dick at the still slightly opened and shiny ass hole. Lucy, no longer being serviced, crawled around to Gwen's side.

'Don't worry Gwen, I'm here for you.' She said as she kissed her on the forehead and took her hand in his

Ben pushed on, his dick sliding in easily despite its size due to how wet, stretched and lubed up she was. The bulbous, swollen head was crushed by the tight sphincter as it pushed in and he was coated in the hottest, tightest hole he had been in yet. He shoved on, the massive member pushing past the well stretched but still tight muscles of her ass. He got a third in before Gwen started twitching and twisting.

'Oh FUCK! Ben, you're so huge. Ughn…'

She gritted her teeth as Lucy stroked her hair and whispered encouragements into her ear. Gwen's grip on her hand tightened as the alien woman coached and comforted the hot red head who was being anally invaded by Ben's enormous cock. Julie held Gwen's abundant bubble butt cheeks apart with her small hands to allow for better access for Ben. When he was more than halfway in, she let go and cupped Ben's balls, alternating between stroking the excess as he pushed on, as well as playing with Gwen's open and exposed pussy.

'Oh Gwen, you're such a tight ass.' He said, trying to make a joke as his dick was crushed and squeezed by the tight and coarse muscles of her ass

He was more than halfway lodged in her backside when she arced her back with wide eyes 'Fuck Ben, oh man… fuck… AH!'

He watched his mammoth white monster disappear in Gwen's phat white ass streaked with red handprints on the cheeks. Soon he bottomed out and was resting with his hip bones on the soft white pillows of her bum. His heavy and distended sack was resting against the heat of her wet and ready snatch. He leaned over Gwen's back as she turned to face him. Her face was flushed, almost as red as her now messy hair. Make up was running from where she teared up but her eyes were excited as Ben kissed her on the lips.

'Is it all in?' she asked as they parted

'All of it.' He assured as he ground his pelvis into the soft flesh of her bum, churning the fuckstaff stuck in her butt

'Oh fuck yeah! Give it to me Ben.' She spat

'You sure?' he asked as he began butt bumping her

'You got it all in, what else is there to fear? Give it to me stallion.' She said rocking back against him

'All right then, no stopping now.' Ben said as he stood back up

He slapped Gwen on the ass, adding another red hand print to the jiggling white masses before fucking in earnest. He held her hip with one hand and pulled half of his donkey dick out before pounding back in. The flesh of her ass bounced and rippled as their flesh slapped together. Julie let go and stood, helping pull the remainder of Ben's clothes off as he claimed Gwen's ass.

'Oh, oh- ughn- oh- fuck yeah, give it to me! Take my ass! Make it yours!' she shouted back

Lucy let go of Gwen's hand and grabbed her breasts, heaving the great white spheres of her lightly freckled boobs out of her bra. Now free, the flapped about and dangled pendulously below her as Gwen propped herself on her elbows. She stood straight legged but bent over the bed at a 90 degree angle as Ben pulverized her from behind in a standing position. Now completely naked, sweat began to shine on the tanned skin of his lean muscled body.

Ben alternated the hands that held her wide hips and narrow waist, slapping her ass with the offhand until the reddened hand prints on her tender cheeks blended together and left the mass of ass flesh a tender red. The jiggling globes of reddened meat danced around the monolithic dick that slid in and out of her well lubricated ass hole.

Julie occasionally dropped some lube on his cock when he was pulling out, which was pushed around her bung hole when he thrust back in. She also used her hands to smear excess around his cock as she pulled back. Ben felt his orgasm mounting with the Asian woman taking care of whatever dickmeat wasn't occupying Gwen's tight, hot anal cavity. Lucy was fondling the swaying boobs below Gwen as she was fucked face first into the bed doggy style by her cousin.

'Ready to be stuffed like a doughnut?' he asked between pants

'Fill me with your spunk, Ben! Paint my bowels white with your jizz as a mark of your conquest.' She shouted over her shoulder

Ben gave her phat ass a two handed spank on both cheeks before grabbing her hips firmly. He bent over the bent over sorceress and pulled the cock train into pound town. He wasn't pulling out as much but pushing in with twice the force, rocking her whole body beneath him, which in turn rocked the bed as she shuffled around on her massive pillow like tits. The smacking sound of flesh on flesh rang out as loud as their moans as the skin of her ass slapped off the skin of his legs and hips. As they ferociously mated in the fashion of dogs with the target being her ass, his balls swung about below, smacking the lips of her soaking pussy and returning some pleasure to her.

Julie helped by fiddling the distended clit as well as her own. Lucy took both Gwen's hands in hers for comfort as she collapsed, arms tired from supporting her bent over weight and taking Ben's thrusts. Ben let go her hip with one hand and grabbed the length of her leash. He pulled hard, about chocking Gwen as she bent over backwards at his tug.

'Fuck yeah! Take control Ben, steer your bitch!' she cried as he held her up against his thrusting

Lucy let go of her hands and grabbed the massive jugs that jutted out while she was bent backwards. He stood like a champ as he fucked her ass harder than ever. When he let go, she flung forward weaker than ever and just laid on her tits, face buried in them and the bed as Ben returned his hands to her hips and resumed bucking in earnest.

Lucy pulled her head of out her boobs so she could breath. Gwen's eyes were glazed over and face super flushed.

'Ben, Julie… I'm… I'm…' she huffed and puffed before squealing 'Ughn- ahh!'

Julie yanked her head back in time to dodge a stream of pussy juice as Gwen came hard. It shot out under pressure like a geyser before turning to a stream. Julie continued to fiddle and probe her pussy as the jet stream of girl cum coated her hand, the other under her own panties playing with her own cunt. Ben could feel the orgasmic contraction in her ass and from her pussy.

'Here it comes!' Ben called

He felt his balls seize and the torrent of jizz pour down his dick pipe. His dick went all numb and his knees buckled. He collapsed on top of Gwen, his dick overwhelmed by the heat and tension of her well lubed ass. It felt so good it hurt but he couldn't get off of her. His eyes actually rolled around in their sockets as he had a mental white out from the pleasure.

He was still aware of his hot spunk filling her ass though and could feel the white cream push back against his head as her bowels tried to push it and the invader out. Julie helped to pull him off, his dick vacating with a slurp as his the lube, spit and spunk cocktail was pushed out by the tender, seizing muscles of her ass hole. When the bulbous and still numb head popped out, the frothy white concoction also ran from her gaped, cave like ass hole like an uncorked bottle of Champaign.

With no hands on the plump, once white and now red ass, the phat cheeks closed up and covered the wide open butt hole and its frothing contents, leaving no evidence of the assecre besides the small stream of cream running from the cheeks down her pussy. His dick shriveled even with Julie stroking it. Lucy pulled Gwen up onto the bed by the shoulders as she could no longer feel her legs. Julie helped him onto the bed as well and the four settled up by the head together.

He saw twin puddles where Gwen's boobs were resting and knew that she had milked. He checked her tits to confirm and sure enough, there were small milk residue streaks around the nipple. The red hair of her trim and damp pussy was still soaked with girl cum and a small stream of his cum still leaked from her ass.

'You were great Gwen.' He said, leaning over to kiss her lips

She laid there almost dead, but returned the kiss even with eyes closed 'I'm tired now. Thank you Ben.'

'No, thank you Gwen.' He said

He leaned back in the bed and watched as Lucy laid besides Gwen and took a nipple in her mouth, suckling the milk from her breast.

'Hey Ben,' asked Julie 'Are you going to get that?'

She was pointing to Gwen massive, exposed and unattended tit with the pert nipple still oozing milk.

'You can have it.' He said

Julie climbed over him, kicking her stock clad legs over his wilted cock to lay besides the nearly unconscious Gwen. She took the other nipple in her mouth, using one hand to support the mass of meat as the Japanese woman sucked her tit and the other returned to her pussy. Lucy also suckled silently while pleasuring herself.

Ben looked at the three busty women in his bed, two drinking the tit milk from the third while masturbating themselves, and thanked whatever god there was in the skies. He absently stroked his dick, exhausted from a week of fucking Lucy and now from the tight ass of his cousin. The only sound now was the slurping sound of the tit sucking and Gwen cooing with closed eyes. Her hands went to the back of the other girl's heads reflexively, but she looked to be in a dreamlike state. His other hand began petting Lucie's plump Asian ass as he thought of the new boundaries open to him and where he wanted to put it next…


	5. Chapter 5

Ben sat fighting an enemy older than Vilgax, Attea and even Eon, an enemy that has plagued him all his life and mankind since the dawn of time. Boredom.

He stifled a yawn, trying to keep up appearances as he sat at the table of honour in the large hall. The edges and front were lined with tables with the centre left open for dancing and ceremony. Overhead lighting panels and table top candles provided illumination that rivaled the cosmos visible in the large transparent windows on the back wall of the space station. Right now the Master of Ceremonies (some veteran semi-retired from years back he didn't know) was going on about the traditions dating back to the Plumbier society in colonial America as people either listened attentively, subtly played on their phones or slept.

He didn't want to be openly disrespectful and play on his phone but fighting sleep was difficult. He was jarred alert by a nudge to his ribs.

'Ow, hey.' He whispered sharply

'You're dozing off again.' Molly said

She was his 'date' to this event. He wasn't planning on attending the 323rd Annual Plumbers' Ball but his attendance was mandatory due to him being the guest of honour and as such, he would have the first dance and as such, he needed to have a date. He couldn't take his favourite cocksleave because she happened to be his cousin and that was frowned upon by high society (or was it?), besides, she had a collage final to go to. His second favourite was attending a Tennis Qualification for the Olympic team and even though his third was also attending the event, she was distant family.

He was toying with the idea of taking Emily but the choice was made a lot easier when Molly Gunther asked him out. He was walking from the cafeteria on the Bellview base a week ago when he was approached by the woman. She was tall and well built, clearly putting in extra hours at the gym.

'Hey Ben.' She called to the young hero as he walked by

She was in tight leggings that showed off her muscular legs and a thermal shirt that hugged her body very well. Her long light brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she looked to be going to the gym and not from it, as she wasn't soaked in sweat yet and still had some preworkout mix drink.

'Yes… Molly?' he answered, not entirely sure what her last name was as they didn't interact much outside of passing

'So that annual ball coming up,' she said, turning to square off with him 'got a date?'

'No actually.' He said, not wanting to say yes and then showing up alone

'Would you like to go with me?' she asked

He was actually taken aback. She was asking him to be her date, not the other way around. She just asked him to the dance like it was the most normal thing in the world. He sputtered a little and she said 'You can say no.'

'No.' he said and she shrugged and started to turn

'I mean no, it's not no. As in yes.' He said

She made a lopsided grin and said 'Cool, see you then.'

And she was stunning. She was wearing the female variation of their dress uniform and her rack was outstanding. Not her boobs, which were massive and firm, but her ribbon rack. She had awards and decorations from various skirmishes and operations she'd been on and some milestone medals on three decks. The top was a short jacket that was half button and stretched open by her bust with a ribbon type bow tie around the collar. She had a black mid length black skirt on that framed her well-muscled legs and thick ass that were covered in stockings. Last were simple, short black heels.

Her long brown hair was pulled back into an elegant bun. Just a little bit of makeup brought out her light blue eyes and made her handsome face somewhat feminine.

'I wasn't sleeping.' He sputtered

'I know you weren't, I've been kicking you awake this whole time.' She said

'Hush!' he said when he saw his grandpa stand 'gramps is speaking.'

'To honour the sweat dropped in training and blood spilled in battle, I add to the grog Tequila and Red Wine.' He said as he approached with the two bottles in hand

He uncorked one and unscrewed the lid of the other, poured both into his mouth as the assembly cheered, and then emptied both into the grog bowl. It was a large steaming cauldron that held a vile concoction of various exotic drinks that was to be drank from for the duration of the evening. Or the closest equivalent in space.

'and back to napping.' Ben said, dozing off as Azmuth added a few sample bottles of something that represented the corners of the galaxy traveled or something

He snapped back to attention when he saw the familiar rack of Lucie. Being fairly new, her rack wasn't nearly as impressive but her bust made up for it. She was in her natural humanesque sludge puppy form but still wore the full uniform. As she approached with a bottle of some purple booze she said 'The reach of the Plumbers is ever expanding, every day new people, strange customs and different species make contact with and join their ranks. To represent this diversity I add Lenopan Ale.'

There was cheering as she uncorked it and downed some, a lot spilling out and foaming up on the front of her luscious rack. As she poured the rest into the grog bowl she said 'Drink slowly and stand with caution.'

More and more people came up and poured different drinks into the noxious brew that steamed and bubbled. Being under 21, Ben really didn't care because he couldn't legally drink from it (or could he? They were in space…) and besides, he just wanted to go home and play video games or sleep or something. He started thinking about the tits on Gwen, Lucie and Julie as the doze drifted in.

Then he felt a hand on his crotch that woke him up instantly. He looked over and saw Molly somewhat subtly reaching under the table to fondle his junk.

'Still dozing off?' She off

'Keep arousing me like that and we'll have to duck out early.' He said

He couldn't doze off after that point because Molly kept rubbing his crotch, and then down his leg as he grew. Molly kept her face towards the table though, scarcely looking away and even holding polite small talk as she rubbed Ben's trouser snake through the clothes.

'and now we may rejoice!' declared the MC as he opened the dance floor

He could not believe that there was enough consensus among the alien cultures to devise a uniform idea of opulent, tradition steeped, fun sucking grand balls for these kind of formal social functions.

Ben felt a nudge from behind as his Grandpa said 'Get on out there.'

Ben stood shakily, his engorged member making movement difficult as it lay erect down his pant leg. He walked with Molly's elbow in his, the tall woman matching him in height even without the heels. Some vaguely familiar alien music was playing over the speakers played on no instrument made by humans but strangely akin to jazz filled the air as the couple squared off in the centre of the wide open floor. He put a hand on her back and held the other, standing straight up in front of her and face to face with her marvelous bosom.

They began to slow dance, Ben looking up over the mountains of breast meat into her eyes as the statuesque woman danced with him, the couple moving in a small circle around each other somehow keeping pace and time. It was the couple's equivalent of a two-step he learned many years ago but it was enough to get them through the song.

She ever so subtly whispered the counts to keep Ben in time and even with the throbbing erection he was trying hard to deflate, he was able to keep with her. Things got less intense when he saw out the corner of his eye Max stand and with a hand in Xylene's, they took to the stage. Max was in a very old uniform he still kept up to date while Xylene was in her alien equivalent.

They began dancing and other couples took to the stage. Soon the focus was off them as the floor became full of dancing duos. Then the music changed to a faster and still alien song that had a very modern contemporary vibe. The pace was faster and dancing more intense. Perceived infractions were penalized by trips to the Grog, the steaming bowl centre by the front table daunting people with its presence and there was a whole little ceremony for drinking from it.

'Switch!' announced Lucy as she and Rook crashed into Ben and Molly

The next thing he knew, he was dancing with Lucy and she had far less grace and tact than Molly, whose subtle ques on spins and steps he instantly missed. She picked up where the red head left off and was grinding on his inflated trouser leg while smothering him with her boobs.

'So Ben, are you planning on getting any tonight?' she asked softly with a snort

Apparently the ale was no joke or she was pregaming for the evening.

'Not out loud Lucy.' He whispered

She shoved a hand in his pocket and withdrew it, saying 'A present for when you stick it in her.' with a wink

They hit another couple and a second switch occurred, now he was face to face with a beautiful copper skinned human he vaguely recognized-

'Kai!? He exclaimed

'Ben, oh hey!' she squealed

The beautiful Native American eschewed the plumber dress uniform for a tribal influenced and stylistic dress. Her hair done back with beads and feathers.

'Long time, how have you been?' he asked, trying not to surprise her with his enormous hard on

'Good, good. Developing personally and professionally, that kind of thing.' She said

They were actually able to keep the rhythm and pace around the floor as they talked, hand in hand and arms around each other.

'So uhm, later do you think we could-' he began before he heard Rook say 'Incoming!'

They clashed and now he was waltzing and dancing around with his old partner Rook Blonco.

'Be silent Ben, or else your open distaste will make this awkward.' He said

Ben squirmed, trying not to hit his deflating erection on his alien faced, bald headed friend and partner.

'No problem, just say nothing back.' Ben said

Soon enough he rotated back to his original partner and was with Molly again. Shortly after that, the music changed to a decidedly Earth song, the all-time classic 'Worth It'. The atmosphere became club like as the partners increased the pace, closeness and sensuality of their dances.

And by Sensuality he meant the hands down, ass up dancing common in hip hop videos. Molly spun and with her hands on her knees and back arched, began grinding her well muscled ass on him. He could only wonder what the aliens thought this was, did they think it was some kind of human mating ritual? The human female in heat seeks to attract a prospective mate by calling on their feral instincts with a provocative dance-

'What are you thinking about Ben?' asked Molly as she stood back up and caressed his face over her shoulder, thick ass cheeks still cradling his dick pipe through their clothes

'Nothing, hey- let's go back to our seats, I have to finish my meal.'

With that they walked back to the table as the DJ (Driba and Blukic in a booth overhead) dampened the lights and set up the strobes to complete transition from formal ceremony to club house. The cosmos appeared ever brighter out the windowed wall in the back despite the lazers and lights from the strobes and ceiling.

Ben sat and grabbed his… thing, looked like a fish, with his fingers and began biting off it when he noticed that Molly didn't quite make it back. He looked around trying to find where she went, amazed he somehow missed the statuesque, muscle bound woman stacked like the decks at a casino.

Then he felt his zipper undo and with a shudder, he realized there was someone between his legs under the table. Without looking too suspicious, he leaned back and looked down, she was completely concealed under the long wood table by the white cloth with embroidery that draped to the floor.

He felt his aching manhood get pulled through the flaps of his pants and the whole schlong released to the air. Molly clearly knew what she was getting into, having ground on and felt him in their dancing. She went right in, Ben felt the spongy wet tongue run along his swollen head and the crevices of the glans. He shivered and tried to look normal eating his fishy thing as Molly ate his dick steak.

Soon she stopped licking it around and took the head in her mouth, he could feel the plump lips enclose around the front and warm, moist air wash over it as it traveled along the top of her tongue in her mouth. She chicken pecked the meat, sliding her head down gradually as she gobbled his dong.

'Hey Ben, wanna dance?' asked Lucy as she approached the table

She leaned over the front of the desk so her bountiful bosom was nearly bursting from her top as she beamed at him.

'Oh, uhm, nah. I'm still eating, gotta wait 20 minutes and all.' He said in a forced smile as Molly got the head past the vice of her throat

'Okay but in 20 minutes be ready.' She said with a smirk as she stood and turned

Ben closed his eyes and savoured the feeling of his cock being clenched by the tight throat of the woman's muscular neck. Soon she had half his dick in her mouth and was still feeding him to her. He kicked his legs out farther to accommodate her and stabilize himself.

'What happened Ben,' asked Grandpa Max 'Did you have some of the Grog?'

'Huh, oh no…' he said, bending forward and leaning on the desk as a sigh escaped his lips

'Wouldn't blame you if you did. It's actually has a pretty sweet after taste but burns going down.' He said as he swigged from his cup 'Hey, Earth's laws don't apply up here or in secret societies.'

It was really weird seeing the wiser and older grey haired man who was a second father to him being cool or in something other than his retired old man outfits. As he walked away to get more drunk and festive, Ben heard a slurp from below the table as displaced air and saliva escaped Molly's lips in a frothy expulsion. He watched the crowd descend into a drunken mess as the influence of the grog and the open bar took hold on the adults. The warm mix ran down the cockmeat that wasn't in the advancing mouth of Molly.

He began lightly bucking his hips in his seat, reflexively urging on his own impending orgasm. This Molly Gunther was very skilled with her mouth and hands, stroking the cock as she fed herself, and Ben was already excited from the dance with her, Lucy and Kai. He was also eager to bust this nut off so he could get the massive organ back in his pants and head out before he got hard again.

'Pst, Molly…' he whispered

She hummed in response as he checked to make sure no one nearby was paying him much mind, forcing him to jerk in his seat as her whole wet and tight throat buzzed around his throbbing penis, pushing himself balls deep in her face as he sat straight up and jolted her head into the table. No one seemed to notice as he settled back down.

'I'm about to cum.' He said softly

He didn't want to surprise her and mess up her looks, or get any on the ground. Quickly, his dick was exposed to the elements again as she eased her head off of it, pulling it out of her with a long slurping sound and a wet kiss to the head once it was free.

'Can I get a cup or something?' she asked as she began furiously stroking his soaked cock with her precum cream and saliva coated hands

He reached out and grabbed a pitcher for the grog and passed it under the table. She continued jerking him off with alternating double fisted grips as he bounced his legs excitedly. He closed his eyes and pictured his cock sluts before him on their knees, hands on eachother's pussies and mouths wide open in anticipation. Gwen in her green lingerie, Lucie in her purple, and Julie in her red.

He felt his balls clench and exhaled wordlessly, trying not to contort his face at all as his cock was milked for all its worth. She began to slow down and use one hand, stroking the meat and guiding the stream of cum, he imagined, into the pitcher. Once he got over the initial excitement, he sat back and relaxed, letting her message his wilting dong and coax the cum out.

Shortly thereafter was one final, long squeeze down the mostly flaccid length and he felt his cock get tucked back into his pants like a fruit roll up. Then she got out from under the table and sat beside him like nothing happened. Her hair was a little messy, her lipstick and eye liner were running and she had a pitcher of frothy cum grog mix in her hand as the other was using a handkerchief to wipe her face from the gooey aftermath of his climax.

Rook approached the table, the female rook, the pretty one, Blanco's sister 'Come on girl, the grog is supposed to be chugged, not sipped.'

She looked at Ben out the corners of her eyes as she raised the glass to her lips. He'd used the word cocktail to describe the mix of his and women's sex juices before but this is the first time he saw someone drink it as an alcoholic beverage. It was kind of gross but really hot as she up ended the glass and chugged the creamy concoction tinted red by the mix.

'Ben, why don't you challenge the grog?' asked Rook Shar

Ben had enormous difficulty saying no in general but to a pretty woman especially, but he had to draw a line somewhere and drunkenness was a definitely unheroic thing to engage in.

'I can't, staying sober. I'm a role model and a hero.' He said

'Isn't that your role model and hero over there dancing on a table with a lampshade over his head?' she asked with a nod over her shoulder to a very intoxicated Magister Grandpa Max doing what she just said

Who was he kidding? He was always about bad ideas. He stood, relieved his cock was relieved and not making walking hard, and made his way around the table to the grog. He stood, faced the steaming cauldron, saluted, grabbed a pitcher, filled it, toasted, and drank deep from the lightly foaming concoction of various alcohols. Somehow the idea to ferment various food stuffs into consumable liquors for inebriation permeated all cultures and was a constant across the extraterrestrial civilizations.

There was probably enough alcohol in the bowl to sterilize chemical instruments and it seared his mouth and throat as he drank but there was the aforementioned fruity after taste. He drank it all because it seemed only fair after what Molly swallowed and relaxed his arm. His head was swimming but he was not going to act like it or retch reflexively. He held the pitcher over his head upside down to demonstrate that it was empty and then saluted the grog one more time before stepping away.

The remix of that old 90s 'Better Off Alone' was playing now when Molly grabbed him and took him back to the dance floor for some more rug cutting. As they bounced and ground together she said 'Why don't we duck out and get a little more personal?'

Before Ben could eagerly agree, the Rook of the Blonco variety popped up and said 'He goes nowhere until we speed drink small canisters of light alcohol soft drinks with his old partner.'

'Shotgunning,' Ben said 'we call it shot gunning beer.'

Using a pocket knife he had in his uniform jacket for just this kind of thing, he poked the holes in the beer and on the count of three, raised the two raised their cans and popped the tops. Some froth leaked out the sides of his mouth and he understood now what his bitches felt like when he cum leaked but still managed to chug the contents in a single, prolonged gulp.

He handed the can to Rook and said 'Okay, that's enough. I really have to go now.'

He hooked arms with Molly and turned to an exit when she stopped him 'Woah, look- Green is doing body shots.'

He looked and through the daze he could see the woman of his younger self's desires up ending a shot glass over her ample and exposed cleavage visible in the low cut dress and Lucie, of all people, lick and slurp it up from between the valley of her cleavage.

'No way, I am so down.' he said, caution abandoning him at the prospect of drinking booze off his crush's boobs

He approached as Kai grabbed another shot glass and held it over her chest, she saw Ben and said 'Ooh, the guest of honour. Toast to the big hero.'

She raised the glass and he dove in, burying his face between the warm and wet valleys of her copper skinned breasts and slurping up the highly concentrated alcohol.

The music died away and the next thing he knew, he was on his back in one of the simple one room barracks of the facility. There was a small kitchen unit, a bed, an entertainment set, separate bathroom and closet, and a window to the stars outside. It was all vaguely similar to the cruise except that was all Edwardian and classical whereas this was sterile, industrial and sci fi chrome.

His attention was pulled from the steel walls and lighting panels when he noticed slurping and with a downward glance, saw his date was getting busy. She was halfway down his dick for the second time that night, eagerly drooling over, stroking and sucking on his cock. He jerked and spasmed once he felt the pleasure of her mouth and throat on his salami. She looked up, blue eyes under brown bangs, as she pulled her mouth from him.

'Oh, there you are. You kind of blanked after the second body shot.' she said

'Well then what happened?' he asked as the grogginess cleared his head

'Nothing, you danced like an idiot, that Lucy Mann girl ground on your fierce, I think she actually masturbated herself on you. Then we went back here and I decided to wake you up from your little stupor.' she said with a grin

'How long did that take?' he asked, propping up on his elbows

'Not long at all, 20 minutes tops. You're kind of a light weight at drinking although that grog was fierce. Give it time and don't feel bad, it's traditions to get black out drunk at these events. Now we'll play a different grown up game…'

She reached down to her skirt and grabbed the slit, with a tear of her strong arms she ripped the fabric apart and pulled the skirt in halves. Throwing it around her waist, he saw she had long leg stocking socks on under and nothing else. Her pussy was bare, nothing on it but a sheen of anticipation juices and a swollen clit.

She rose onto her knees over him, the powerful legs pulsing with every movement, she had the strongest legs he had ever seen on a human. Angling herself towards him, his pussy pleaser aimed straight up, she pushed the lips down around the top of his head.

Molly tilted her head back and moaned as she descended on his cunt puncher, the cock still as hard as Krupp steel despite having cum less than an hour ago. Her lips were stretched around the thickest part of the top after the helmet disappeared in her heavenly love canal.

She trembled as she descended, the bulging muscles of her legs spasming as she moved herself on him. She was as hot and wet as the others he had fucked and she pushed herself as hard as them. She began bouncing lightly, pushing down as hard as she lifted up, sliding down his pole like a stripper as she undid her top.

She pulled the ribbon bow tie off and split her top, pulling the collar and jacket aside as she slid the articles of clothing off of her. She pulled them off her arms and dropped them besides the bed, sitting on Ben's cock in nothing but her heavy duty bra that held her tits out and in a pleasing shape. Her arms were huge, bigger than his and far better defined, she really did work out hard. He knew he'd outclass her one day but right now she was his superior as far as being a physical specimen of human athleticism.

She reached behind her and Ben marveled at the six pack and obliques on the woman as she unclasped her bra. It fell away just as she bottomed out on his dick and he moaned in both appreciation at the sight of her huge boobs bared and the feeling of his whole cock inside the busty, buff woman.

Ben kicked his legs apart and hooked them behind hers, then sat up. The athletic brunette fell back a little on his lap as her legs wrapped around his waist. They sat in lotus and began rouging their hips. His fuckstick churned around in her core through her cunt as she pulled him into her, burying his curly brown haired head in her bosom. She was so far the least busty woman he had done it with but by no means inadequate.

Her luscious melons were still a good match in size for his head and in stark contrast to her hard, muscular body, were quite soft. They wobbled and shifted with his every movement as he moved his face around in her chest and used his hands to fondle the excess. The big boobs were pushed to the sides by his head and she held him in place as she cooed.

Ben pulled his face from her tits and focused on the fucking, driving up into the larger woman as they sat entwined. His hands never left her boods though, and continued to fondle them as she shook on his sex staff. He looked up at her handsom face, those blue eyes and saw that she was breathing fast.

'Oh Ben, you're dick is so… soo…'

'Huge?' he asked before licking one of the nipples of the large boobs in his hands 'I get that a lot.'

He then remembered Lucy's words and checked his pocket, with her head over his shoulder facing back, he looked in his hand and saw a jumbo sized condom and another dog collar. This one was a bronze type medallion on an orange ribbon. True to form, one side said 'Molly' and the other was his pent house address.

She must have made it as soon as she heard, or this was planned, or maybe Gwen was that serious about his harem. Either way, the condom was useless and he put that back in his pocket. He leaned back a little to face Molly, their lotus position allowing them sensual closeness. Without saying what he was doing, he deftly hooked on her collar.

'What's this? Oh, am I your bitch now?' she asked in huffs as she fell back onto her elbows to spread her legs farther. Ben pulled himself on his knees, letting go of her tits to grab a muscled leg.

'Yes, one of many. Be proud, this is an exclusive club.' he said

She was now on her side and playing with her own tits while looking up 'Just how big is this 'club' and which are we talking about.' she asked with an eyebrow cock that indicated the pun was intended

'Both just got a little bigger with you around.' he said

Ben was still fully clothed as he picked a leg up under the knee and began fucking her hard. Each thrust shuck the bed and jolted her, it was only by the powerful muscles all over her body she kept her form under such strain.

'So are the alien girl or that Kai woman going to be joining us?' she asked

'Stretch goals Ms. Gunther, stretch goals.' he said through gritted teeth as he pulled himself out from under her thick, meaty ass

Now over her, he could bottom out and ride her missionary. She was still wearing the shredded skirt and the silken stockings of her legs were smooth over her legs. As he pounded her into the mattress at a quicker pace, he reached out with both hands to grab her tits. He fondled and squeezed them a little before leaning far over her and taking one of them into his mouth.

That was his favourite place to be, cock immersed in a woman's sacred part and the nipples of their fat tits in his mouth. He groped and squeezed the other boob as she said 'Yeah, fuck this cunt, suck that tit.'

Though his superior in height, weight and musculature, Ben had her at his complete mercy with his mighty horse cock. He spat the tit out and stood on his knees. There he kicked a leg out over the edge of the bed and pulled himself over. She wrapped her legs around him as he got off the bed and stood facing it, using his hands to pull her legs apart and drop one.

He wasn't unfit, having prominent lean muscle under his dress uniform, but with his hefty cock imbed in the stronger woman he was able to easily move her legs to bend her over the bed and meet her hips to ass. Now behind her, he mounted her like a dog and went back to pound town.

The muscles of her strong back rippled as she grabbed fistfuls of the bed sheets to hold onto as she grit her teeth against the rear bombardment. Ben drove back and forth fast enough for his swollen sack to fall out of his pants and flap around under the base of his shaft. The claps of her ass and his hips bouncing off blurred together as her hair fell out of its confines and became a sweaty, tangled mess of light brown around her handsome face as she gasped and gaped.

'Ugh, oh, oooh Benjamin!' she cried

He said nothing as he grabbed her hips and admired her ass. She clearly did squats and possessed quite a massive, thick and muscular ass that danced around as he hit it from behind. The cheeks jumped, jostled and split in every direction as the bed shifted around under them.

He let go of her hips to sink his hands in them, leaving red hand prints in the firm white skin as he traced the massive semi orbs of her bum. She was fatigued to the point where she dropped her face into the bed and bent her back. He let go of her ass and bent over her, sinking his hands in her boobs from behind.

'You okay?' he asked in her ear from over her shoulder

'I'll be a lot better when we cum.' she said in a gasp as he drove into her hard enough to slide along the top of the bed

'Good golly miss Molly, why in such a hurry?' he said as he stood up

Feet on the ground, he pulled her over the edge of the bed so her feet were on the ground too. There he pulled out, all 19 or so inches withdrawn from the heat of her pulsating sex. Built up sex juices leaked out as soon as the vacancy was complete and he slapped the shimmering pillar of dick meat down between her ass cheeks like a sexy hot dog.

With two hands he held the thick buns together and saw his colossal dong disappear as it was enveloped by the firm, warm, shiny red hand printed white cheeks. He ground himself against her, the purple precum leaking war head of his slick dick poking out the top of her ass and riding along her back as his balls bounced against her still gaping cunt.

He did that for a hot minute to sate his lust for big ass action before releasing her. Bending over her own bent form, he grabbed her ankles and stood back up while stepping back. Molly barely caught herself on the edge of the bed, using both hands on the metal rim to hold herself up as Ben held onto her legs with his strong, lean arms.

He reinserted himself in her wide spread cunt. Miss Gunther resumed her passionate moaning as Ben fucked her wheelbarrow style, holding her muscled legs to his sides and thrusting long and hard. His megacock pistoned her pussy as she tossed her head around, arms straining to hold her weight as her boobs swayed pendulously below her with the jingling dog collar.

The muscles of her impressive back were tight as she held herself rigid enough to take his cock. Her ass bounced around as much as the taught muscles would allow. The intensity of the rutt was more than either could maintain and without missing a beat, she lowered herself to the ground and rested her head on her arms.

Ben let go of her legs and let them fall to the floor, and then took small steps while closing the distance and bundle her into a sexy, semi naked fuck ball. Soon her knees were on either side of her head, she was resting on her shoulders, her back was bent and her ass was straight in the air. He pounded straight down into her while finally removing his own clothes.

He practically ripped off his shirt, tie and jacket, throwing them onto her pile of clothes before fumbling with his belt. All the while she tried to speak through the tits that now rested on her face.

'Oh fuck- Ben… ugn, oh- but I like a man in uniform.' she said

He pulled out of her again, dropping his pants and stepping out of them as he said 'Sacrifices we make for love.'

She unfurled like a flag in the wind, sprawling her athletic body along the floor and resting against the bed. A gleam of sweat shone all over her mostly naked form that highlighted the curves of her sculpted statuesque body. He reached down and grabbed her under the arms, then lifted her upper body onto the bed. There he pinned her with his own body by straddling her chest.

His dick fell naturally in the groove between her magnificent tits as if it were its natural habitat. His balls pooled on her chest right under the bulbous boobs as he held her tits together for him to fuck. She looked down at the snake slithering along her chest and lapped at the head every time it came near until it was there long enough to where she could take the head back in her mouth.

She turned those light blue eyes up to him, her plump lips wrapped around the top of the cock as she sucked it again. Ben messaged his dick through her heavy tits, shaking, groping and squeezing the fat white knockers that enveloped his pocket rocket. Saliva oozed out from around her lips as she breathed from her nose, leaking down the long dong and falling between her tits in a frothy mix like the grog or the body shots from earlier that night.

Her hands went around under him and began playing with her cooch, fiddling the clit and messaging the lips, occasionally probing the gaped muscles but failing at replacing the massive intruder from earlier. The spittle lubed her tits as he pounded her bodacious boobs with abandon.

Ben let go of her tits after a moment and stood over her, she tilting her head straight up. He braced himself on the bed with his arms and began pumping into her mouth, diving straight down her gullet as she sat against the edge of the bed finger fucking herself.

With gravity on his side he was easily pumping out and driving back down to chin slapping depths in moments. His heavy cum inflated sack was bouncing off her neck and chin and his pubic bone was mashing her nose like a button. Her whole neck strained and clamped around the invading penis, the prominent veins and muscles distending as his fucked her face like a sex toy. She began tearing up and Ben began panting as his balls grew tight.

Her ministrations grew in intensity too, getting three fingers in and playing the clit like an analogue stick. Her neck spasmed around the pleasure numbed dick of Earth's mightiest hero as he hit a fever pitch in his face fuck.

'Oh fuck- Molly!' he exclaimed as he got back to his feet and grabbed her head

With his fistfuls of hair he bottomed out again and began unloading baby batter into her. He pumped the first major load straight into her stomach as she moaned around his pulsating cock. He gave her a face a few more mighty thrusts as the pins and needles strangled his cum engorged cock. Once he put out a pint of sack secretions he began pulling back out.

She gagged and retched as he did but her own manipulations only increased and she began bobbing lightly on her legs. Once ben was clear of her face, his cock began shooting onto it. The first globule hit her right in the eye, blinding her with the spunk that covered the blue organelle and splattered the right side of her face with cream. He dispensed more cum with less intensity, glazing her handsome face like a doughnut as he released the tangled mat of brown, sweaty hair.

She was panting instantly 'Fuck, give me your seed, coat me like a cake… Oh Ben…'

She began wordlessly moaning as she brought herself to climax. Her whole body seized as one hand continued fiddling her clit while the other went to a breast. She basked in the rain of cum on her face as she shuddered with the orgasm that rocked her mind and body.

Ben coaxed what was left of his spooge out onto her as she twisted and writhed, somewhat disappointed it wasn't something he did himself that got her off, but she was a strong woman who didn't need a man.

True to the form of the world he now lived in, as she began squirting lady juices in arcs from her gushing cunt, the nipples of her magnificent tits also began leaking. Small jets of creamy white milk erupted from her nipples before becoming twin stead streams.

Ben flicked his dick at her, streaking more of his smegma onto her since she apparently got off on that and then sat down beside her next to the bed. He twisted and leaned against her, pulling a tit into his mouth for his post coital drinking like usual as Molly regained her self-awareness.

'Oh Ben, thank you…' she said 'for the date, for the fuck…'

'Yeah Ben, you were great.' said a voice from the corner

Ben and her looked to the corner and saw only a towering grandfather clock.

'Did that clock just talk?' Ben asked

'I don't have a grandfather clock.' she said

It turned to slush and reformed as Ben's favourite alien girl.

'Lucie?' Molly exclaimed 'how long have you been there?'

'Saw the whole thing.' she said 'You were great too, I think you're going to love our little club.'

'Ben, what is she talking about?' she asked the man suckling her teat

Without removing his lips from her oozing nipple, he reached up and flicked her collar. Lucie pulled her own collar out of her dress top.

'Ben's Bitches.' she said


	6. Chapter 6

Emily looked nothing short of stunning as her fingers danced across the shiny black and white keys of the grand piano on the stage. Even though it dominated the mostly empty wood floored stage, she captivated the attention of the audience. Her soft blue eyes were closed as if she were feeling her way through the music that she played with record quality flawlessness. Her black evening dress was fairly opulent, with precious stones imbed around the chest and shoulders to catch and reflect light. She wore golden linked necklaces that blended with her long, feathery golden hair that fell in waves around her head.

She didn't need to see the keyboard anyways. She knew where everything was and could play brilliantly even with her eyes closed. Her black dress wound around her useless legs. The usual adjustable pianist stool was removed to make room for her wheelchair. She sat straight backed with barely a hunch in the shoulders when she had to reach over to the far end keys.

Ben sat in the VIP booths up along the top of the opera house rooms. He was all gussied up as well, wearing a full on tuxedo with gel in his hair. He held one of those binoculars with the handles like the aristocrats used that they sold at the gift shop. He used it to watch her up close, and to peer down her top. Her dress wasn't cut very low but the sheer size of her creamy white tits bulged out the front considerably and weighed down the hem. A good third of her boobs were visible from above, as she moved her arms around playing, the top slid a little bit like the front line of a fiercely contested battleground under unceasing assault.

She was clearly putting her heart and soul into her song, moving her whole body as much as her arms. He could see sweat beads forming on her brown and in her hair line, weighing down the long blond strands as they began to soak her hair. She never stopped to wipe her brow, the sweat drops just rolling down her face as she focused all effort on her music. They either rolled down her neck or dripped off onto the welcoming landing pad of her voluminous bosom.

She wasn't just hitting keys, she was caressing some and pounding others. He never paid much attention to the pianist, even though he had been dragooned into many recitals by Gwen, but here he was seeing the craftsmanship of the artist. How you hit the keys was as important as hitting the right ones at the right time. Admitably, he came for the boobs, but the music was making him stay. Still, he preferred something with a little more kick, and mettle.

He also saw what a disadvantage she was at, not being able to use the foot pedals. She made up for it with enthusiasm though, and when she was done with her concerto, he was standing and cheering with the audience…

'Ben, you came!' squealed Emily as she rolled out the back entrance ramp. She had a small pack on the back of her chair now and fingerless black gloves to make rolling herself easier

He came close, he thought as he took a knee to receive her hug, semi hard dick shuffling uncomfortably in his pants. She twisted in her chair to huge him sideways and he returned it as best he could.

'Yeah, I owe you that much.' He said

She broke the hug and said 'You owe me a lot more after out last date.' In a huff

'Eh, you have to stop living in the past.' He said as he circled around and grabbed her chair, pushing it out front

Out front in the parking loop was his personal limo. It was a stretched variant of the 2014 Cadillac. A white gloved, blue capped and well-dressed driver he found on Uber was waiting and opened the wide door for them as they approached.

'Welcome Sir Ben and Lady Emily, may I help you with that?' he asked very courteously

'Yes, just get the wheelchair.' He said as he snaked an arm under her legs and one around her shoulder

She grabbed him around the neck and shoulders and he lifted her out. She wasn't that heavy, he paid mind to where her head was when he stepped into his raised car. With his physique from training though, it wasn't an arduous task at all. The interior was as spacious as a van, with abundant lighting, carpeting, leather seats and cup holders. He set her in the back and strapped her in as the black butler threw the chair in the back.

Ben sat beside her and the lights dimmed as the driver took off. With the tinted windows and walled off interior, they were alone.

'So what'd you think?' she asked

'I thought you were amazing. I don't normally like piano music, but I like yours.' He said

They talked back and forth about what their music meant to them, the particulars about the show and the other songs and acts, and other trivialities.

'So what made you come out?' she asked

'Gwen kind of strong armed me. Which I am thankful for. I wouldn't have come out otherwise.' He said

The limo stopped moving and the driver rapped on the back of the divider to signal they were there. He opened the door and the driver grabbed the wheelchair. Once again, he carried her in a cradle to the chair when the driver set it up and he paid him 2 crisp Benny Franks for the ride over, a Hamilton for the ride here, two Andrew Jacksons and an autographed rare Sumo Slammers card to wait.

He pushed Emily along into her apartment complex and up the elevator. Eventually getting to her room on the fourth floor. As he pushed her along in comfortable silence, she let her head fall to the side and rest on his hand. He got her in the room and groped around aimlessly for the light switch before Emily said 'Lights on!'

Hands free made sense. The apartment was spacious, as he expected, being wheelchair accessible.

'Just take me to bed.' She asked

He wheeled her towards where he assumed the bed room was, amazed she was living alone and the place was as tidy as it was. Her bedroom was bare, she didn't have much over waist height in her place. He pushed it to the side and cradle lifted her out of the chair to the bed. He sat down with her and being a good sport, helped to take off her shoes.

They were purely decorative loafers with ribbons tied high to keep from falling. He undid the bows and slide the shoes off. She wore stockings under them, although not the sexy kind Gwen and the others now wore. They were the practical thermal insulating kind to prevent heat loss through her useless legs. They weren't toned or athletic like Gwen and Julie, who ran a lot. They were quite thin.

He found himself stroking them, feeling the silkie stocking and musing about the life she led. Ben was not a thinking man, and he couldn't even imagine living without legs. Yet here she was. All the while, she clung to him for support, resting her head on his shoulder and holding him by the chest.

'Are you going to leave now?' she asked

There was a not so hidden request in that.

'Do you want me to stay?' he asked

Without moving her head, she said 'Yes.'

'What do you want?' he asked in as sincere a tone as he could manage

'Guys, they don't stick around much when they see how much goes into me. My lifestyle. I do what I can but any man who stays with me will have to work a lot more and it won't even equate to a normal life.' She said

'Any relationship requires work,' he said while rubbing her shoulder, hoping to god she wouldn't start crying 'it's just a matter of finding someone who will work with you. If they can't handle helping you be the best woman you can be, they don't deserve you.'

She looked at him with a warm expression but the telltale shine in her eyes of impending tears.

'I know it's going to be hard, I've known it all my life. That doesn't make it easier.' She said

She felt so warm holding onto him like this, he felt the stiffness in his pants and aggravated it further when he looked from her beautiful eyes to the valley of cleavage half contained in her top. He was trying not to think with his dick though.

'Ben, do you think I am worth it?' she asked

He looked back to her eyes and spoke the words in his mouth. If he could say them truly while looking into her shimmering blue eyes then they were sincere.

'I think you are well worth it. I would carry you on my shoulders, back and in my arms up a mountain if it meant that I could be with you that day. You are a beautiful girl, a kind woman and gifted pianist. I am sorry for the things I did and didn't do when I was younger. I want to make up for that now.' He said

'Then kiss me.' She said as she closed her eyes

He craned his neck and kissed her lips, pulling her closer. She forgot about Gwen and his little harem for the moment, this was about Emily. One of his oldest friends and longtime perspective love interest. It was a sensual kiss at first and then they added tongues. It got sloppy and wet, the way he liked it, before he let go of her to breath.

'Do you want to…' she started to ask but didn't know how to finish, suddenly shy

'Yeah, totally.' He said and then he heaved her onto the bed

With as much care as he could muster while in a fit of lust, he helped her onto the centre of the bed. Once there, he bowed to his first instinct and pulled her top down, freeing the huge head sized orbs of white tit meat. The boobs flopped to the side, retaining most of their shape as she propped herself on elbows to keep them from drowning her.

He buried his face in them, moving over her like a formation of bombers over their target. His hands went to work with the monumental task of containing all the breast flesh as she watched him gorge his lust for big boobs on her chest. He pushed them around in his face, kissing and licking the warm, white skin of her firm and soft tits, hands eventually settling on her large nipples where they played with the eager buds on the end. He pulled his face from them and watched with focus as he jiggled and shuck the massive orbs.

'Oh Ben, you're really good at this.' She said as he tweaked her nipples just right

'I, too, have many talents.' He said before taking a nipple in his mouth

He sucked on the right one while kneading the flesh, using his off hand to gently twist and tweak the other nipple, coaxing moans out of her. He suckled and bit ever so lightly before suckling again, filling his mouth with saliva as he did so. He swallowed and flicked the nipple with his tongue, lathering the area around it with the prehensile muscle before returning to suckle. After a solid minute of this, he switched to the right.

She stopped holding herself up and collapsed into the bed, head in a blond nest of her own hair. Her hands went to help his detain her boobs and tease her nipples. She also played the strands of his short brown hair. As he started to get excited, he ground his bulge against her crotch, dry humping her through their clothes. If she could feel it, he couldn't tell.

He eventually spat out the nipples and gave one last, longing squeeze of her boobs before asking 'So have you, erm… done this before?'

She smirked and said 'Yes, but it doesn't usually end well. Apparently I am very good at sucking but not so much at fucking.'

That got him excited 'Well let's see about the sucking and I'll figure out the rest.' He said

He grabbed her under the arms and lifted her to the head of the bed, where he rested her back against the bed rest for maximum comfort. There, he stood on the mattress with both feet on either side of her and unzipped his pants. Her hands helped his undo the buttons and fish the mammoth rod out.

'Oh my, Ben.' She said with open wide eyes as they produced his raging 19 incher from his trousers

'Yes, it is yours.' He said snarkily

She reached around and grabbed it with both hands to steady the swaying member that bobbed with every beat of his heart and said 'If I choke on this and die, it was as a happy woman.'

She stroked it a few times with heavy, slow two handed pumps to get a feel of it, causing a small reservoir of precum to spill out the weeping head and land on her tits like smart bombs. Then she put the head in her mouth. As he watched the swollen mushroom head disappeared between her stretched, red lips, he began disrobing. He pulled off the bow tie and unslung his jacket, tossing them to the side. He unbuttoned his shirt and the French cuffs, throwing that off, to the side. He pulled off his white undershirt and all that was left was the omnitrix on his well-built and naked body.

Emily turned out to be very good, getting half of the dick in her gullet. He reframed from making an improper joke about her just being an upper body. She nearly choked a couple times but those eyes never looked panicked as she fed more and more of his monolithic manhood into her mouth.

She swallowed and slurped, stroking whatever wouldn't fit into her upturned face as he stood over her and watched. Those delicate fingers manipulating and playing with his cock and balls with the same tact she used on a piano's keys.

His knees began to get wobbly as she sucked his soul through his cock and he had to drop to a small squat to avoid falling on her and choking her like he did Gwen. She continued sucking what was in her mouth as she turned her face with his descending groin, having to pull some of the meat out because it wouldn't bend in her neck.

He dropped to a seat in front of her, bare toned ass on her black dress clad lap. His balls pooled on the tent of between them and the pillar fell between the heavenly huge tits. She grabbed her boobs and began mooshing them together around Ben's cock as he fell back.

He laid between her lifeless legs, legs around her waist and hips on her lap as she fucked his dick with her head sized fist overflowing boobs. He idly rouged his hips, helping to thrust against her cleavage as his legs recovered. She opened her mouth and drooled, a long stream of saliva falling from her lipstick lined mouth to fall on his engorged purple prickhead where it washed over and was wiped down the vein lined shaft by her abundant cleavage.

Ben sat up, having had enough of that. He scooched back off of her, his snake drawing out of the cave made by the tits in her hands that shimmered with spit and precum. He got to his knees between hers and grabbed her by the hip bones, then very unceremoniously yanked her back.

She was dead weigh but he was strong, hauling her down the bed so she was on her back. Her tits flopped around despite the hands holding them and as her legs parted around him, her waist sliding up his kneeling legs, her dress opened and fell back.

He helped it along, throwing the fabric back to expose her lower half. He saw that she had the waist band type stockings and simple white panties over them. He scooped her legs over his shoulders and reached over the top of them to grab the banded waist of her panties and pulled them up the limbs, reaching over his head to get them off her legs.

They fell to his sides again when he threw the over wet garment to the side. He looked at her naked sex, it was certainly the hairiest he had ever seen, with semi long blond hairs curling in a tangled mat around her snatch. He was unbothered though and still buried his face in that.

She cooed and moaned as he fought through the hair to get to the swollen lips, and distended lips of her womanhood, tongue eagerly lapping at the engorged nub and sucking up the nectar. He didn't have to hold her in place as she couldn't writhe around too much anyways.

Her upper body twisted and contorted, she played with her tits and nipples as Ben used his free hands to fiddle her clit while piercing her netherfolds with his tongue. She looked between the parted sea of tits on her chest to the brown mop of hair on the head between her paralyzed legs as he ate her out like it was an open bar.

He pulled his head from her reluctantly, as much as he loved orally pleasing his woman, the throbbing of his aching cock was becoming too much to bare. As he pulled her hips back to him, the large tool stood defiantly out between his legs, bouncing with every heart beat that sent blood through the bulging veins along the surface.

'Are you ready?' he asked, as he always did

'Yes Ben, take me.' She said

She arched her back as he thrust, his cock head piercing the blond mat and sinking into the slit of her crotch. She groaned as the massive invader stretched and stuffed her like nothing before. He felt her cunt clench around him reflexively, chocking his dick with that loving, wet heat he came to adore. Since she was mostly relaxed, he slid right in, bottoming out at record speed. His balls slapped off her ass as juices squirted from her cunt, displaced by the 19 inch horsecock that rammed in.

Ben had to do all the work, which didn't bother him at all. He lifted himself out of her more than halfway and jammed back in. He hit her like a jackhammer, pushing the blond woman into the bed with every thrust. She limply took the pounding, her upper torso contorting in pleasure as she was fucked hard from above.

Ben was losing how loose and eager she was, he watched her twist and writhe as best she could, sending the masses on her chest shuddering in her hands as her golden mane of hair made a wheel around her head in the bed. Ben leaned over her and grabbed her legs, lifting them up over his shoulders for deeper penetration. Emily reached up and grabbed her legs by the ankles, holding them open in a V shape for Ben to hit it.

He continued pounding it, shaking the bed with his hearty thrusts as he fucked the paraplegic woman with lustful abandon. Emily was looking him in the eyes, blue and green. Her fabulous tits wobbled and shook on her chest now that they had no restraints. His gaze shifted between her face with those blue eyes and open mouth panting to her wobbling tits.

'Oh, uh, uhn… Ben… fuck…' she said in breathy bursts

She wasn't much for intercourse dialogue, which he was fine with. He let go of her legs and leaned over her, kissing her mouth again. She let go of her legs, which recoiled to the bed as he moved up her still lodged. She returned the kiss with a fistful of his hair, exchanging heated breaths.

He broke the kiss and caressed her cheek before returning to between her legs. There he grabbed her legs and pulled, dragging her across the bed again to the edge of it. Her blond hair trailed behind her on the bed like a golden river as she pushed herself along with her hands and elbows.

Once he got the end of her rather large bed, he stepped off so his feet were on the floor. Her legs feel alongside his and he caught one, lifting the lifeless limb over his head, he dropped it on the other side. Emily realized he was trying to turn her over and so pushed herself to the side while he rotated her hips. His cock was lodged in her the whole time, being squeezed by the twisting cunt as he did so.

Now behind her bent over form he could buck with reckless abandon and no have to worry about her legs, which fell alongside the bed to the floor. He lifted the helms of her skirts and dress, flipping them over her backside so he could get a full view of her bare stocking clad ass and legs. It lacked a lot of the tone of Gwen, Lucy and Julie's but was still a nice white ass.

He grabbed her hips and began bucking like a beast, wanting to get blast his nut off in the heat of her sex. Emily propped herself up on her elbows, tits forming twin cushions beneath her as Ben pinned her waist in place. The flesh of her ass and legs shuck with each thrust as he hit her from behind, skin rippling against skin.

Emily shuddered on her shaky elbows, having to bare a lot of her weight on them and contorting with an impending orgasm. Her long blond hair whipped around her head as she moaned excitedly.

'Fuck Ben! Give it to me, don't stop- fuck!'

She hit muscle failure and collapsed onto her tits, the fleshy orbs flattening beneath her. Ben continued pounding into her, balls bouncing about as he came closer to his own orgasm. Then her back bent as she arched up, hair flipping over to smack into her back as she thrust her boobs out.

'Fuck! OOoooooh Ben!' she cried with wide open eyes as her body locked

Then she flopped back forward, burying her face in the bed as she came down from her high and was now exhausted. Ben picked up his pace, not wanting to continue using her body for his pleasure after she got hers or hold her in a humiliating position. He felt the welling in his balls and knew he was close.

He gave her two more slow, hard, balls deep thrusts and came. His brain was flooded with pleasure as her cunt was flooded with seaman, the white juice of his god cock gushing forth to fill her with his love. He did slow, thorough thrusts with his pleasure numb cock as spunk was pumped into the woman. He knew it was time to withdraw when frothy seaman slipped from between the lips of her stretched cunt.

As he pulled out, their pent up love juices escaped and the stuffed woman was relieved. When his wilting cock slipped out of her love tunnel, the full torrent rushed out under pressure. He shaked his cock, whipping each cheek with his flaccid, hose like member to shake the juices off as the sex concoction leaked out of her gaped hole down the insides of her legs.

He flipped her over onto her back and saw that she was leaking milk from her breasts like all the others. He cradle carried her barely clothed form to the head of the bed again and set down beside her, still naked and fully intent on gorging himself on the nectar of her breasts as she caught her breath.

'Thank you Ben.' She said simply as he began suckling on her nipple

She stroked his hair as he fondled the other generous tit.

'No problem Emily.' He said when he broke for air, then groaned 'Fuck, I'm paying the uber to wait…'


	7. Chapter 7

Ben was trying very hard to play a game of Overwatch with his friends, but the task proved daunting as Gwen and Lucy were giving him fantastic head while he played. It wasn't his intent and he was still fully dressed, but the alien girl and red head were taking turns exploring his massive member with their tongues and lips.

He came four times already that morning. Julie woke him up with a sumptuous blow job that ended with a creamy explosion on Gwen's tits. He helped Emily shower and she helped him cum again less than an hour later. They broke their fast on pancakes and bacon Gwen made as Molly feasted on his chicken and eggs. Then he got to take Gwen over the couch before settling down for some Saturday morning gaming with the squad as it was rare for them all to be online at the same time.  
The five woman milled about doing their own things, cooking, cleaning, reading gossip magazines, web surfing etc. As they did it, they wore their stylized lingerie and dog collars and every time they passed Ben, they teased him in some way. Fondling his crotch, grinding on him, smothering him with their tits or ass, etc.

It apparently went on too long since they got their fix since Gwen went between his legs as he was crushing noobs online and got to work on his fifth orgasm for the day. Lucy joined her later and now Rook and Kevin were laughing at him over the head phones as he was sucking harder than the girls were.

He muted his speakers and focused on getting off, the process becoming harder as each successive orgasm made the next one harder to achieve. But with Gwen and Lucy's magic hands and mouths, he was coasting the waves of another orgasm as they were bathed in another wave of cum.

They pointed the dick hose at each other as they decorated their face with the white sperm like some cake frosting tube and he sighed in relief. He loved his bitches, he loved fucking and he loved fucking his bitches but his dick was sore and he was tired.

He unmuted the phones and said 'Hey guys, want to go out in town?'

'Sure, I got nothing.' said Kevin

'I would not be opposed.' said Rook

'Cool, meet you at Mr. Smoothies in half an hour.' he said as he powered down his console

He took off his head set and stood, tucking himself away while saying 'Going out for a boy's night, you girls have fun.'

They mewled in protest like bothered cats as he grabbed his wallet and keys off the counter and headed out. When the door closed shut and locked, they grinned at each other mischievously, wondering what sexy things they could do or plan in his absence.

Ben, Rook Blonco and Kevin were walking along the more touristy area of Undertown.

'So what precisely happened between you two?' asked Blonco

'I don't know,' Kevin lamented 'she just stopped talking. Won't respond to calls, texts or messages. I can't find her in her usual places and when I finally do see her, she has nothing really to say.'

'Sorry to hear that.' said Ben meekly, knowing precisely what was going on with Gwen and feeling a little guilty

'Nah, strangely enough I am not nearly as hurt as I thought I'd be. Maybe it's good that we broke up this early then.' said Kevin

'Indeed,' said Rook 'now we may focus on our true love, automotives!'

Gwen and Emily were watching Game of Thrones in a kind of cuddle, their emerald and gold lingerie clad bodies entwined as they lounged. Gwen played idly with Emily's dog collar, an ebony and ivory patterned satin mimicking piano keys, the golden 'Emily' medallion dangling above the split of her bolstered tits. Molly was in her own amber lingerie and doing body weight exercises with a pull up bar attached to the bathroom door. Lucy and Julie were in the kitchen looking through pintrest for delicious baked goods to make, wearing aprons and those funny chef hats over their purple and red lingerie.

All was normal for Ben's harem until a crash that shook the floor. The walled window caved in as an alien figure fell through it. It dropped two grenades that exploded in a blinding light that stunned the girls amidst the rain of shattered glass.

'Where's Ben!?' demanded the alien as it stood up

But it wasn't truly an alien. Rojo was a biker gangster that had merely infused with alien technology and was now a technopowered bounty hunter. She was now a daunting figured, encased in a black and red power armour that had gothic spikes on the shoulders and down the arms. Her head bore a half cowl kind of helmet that let her long, bright red hair flow out in a mane. Her eyes glowed red irises, black liner surrounding her eyes and streaking down her cheeks. Her skin was pale where it was visible, on her face and through the boob window of her chest plates. The impressive rack was supported and contained about two thirds its mass by the armour except for a red lined and jagged, spiked window. Its purpose was not clear, but through it they could see the large melons wobble where they were free.

The girls were taken by surprise, being blind and deaf as she approached and snatched one woman up, the crippled Emily.

'Names, places, times, now!' she demanded as she held her up by the neck 'stay down or she goes out the window.'

Gwen shot to her feet, hands glowing as she charged them with some kind of magical energy only she knew. The tall, crimson woman in cyber armour pulled a pistol to her face 'Stand down, names, locations, events, anything or you're next.'

Molly popped out halfway from the bathroom with two hands on a hold out blaster. The tall brown haired woman in high socks, an amber half thong, sheer top with cross section bra, and long evening gloves fired a precise shot that hit the weapon in her hand.

Rojo cursed and threw Emily out the window as promised, the young blond pianist screaming as she flailed her hands. She exited where Rojo came in, getting sucked out by the wind. Gwen ducked under her arm and blasted off like a rocket, levitating herself as she flew out the window in her Anodite form.

Rojo pulled another pistol and returned fire on Molly, who ducked back into the bathroom. Lucy dropped into a puddle of sludge and slid around counter as Julie yelled 'Ship! Yip yip!'  
In the doggie house in the formerly empty corner of the room, an amorphous blob of black with green lines perked up, having been woken and confused by the sudden happenings. It knew what to do at the sounds of battle though and like a little dog, bolted out on all fours and leaped over the counter.

When it hit Julie she stood and the technoblob transformed into a suit of green power armour, coating her whole body in advanced, highly fashionable science fiction battle armour. She slid over the desk and hit her with a super powered punch as Lucy reformed behind her as a sludge puppy to trip her and try and encase her in goop.

Outside Gwen swooped down in a long purple streak and caught her wailing friend in a cradle and flew back up. In her true form she was a glowing purple and pink woman with luminescent eyes and bright hair that left a magical trail. She could see Rojo's drones flying in after her and while holding the lingerie clad paraplegic over her shoulder, used a free hand to sling spells at the small orbs.  
Molly poked her head out the bathroom again and began shooting at the orbs that were entering and shooting lasers back. Rojo broke free from Lucy and returned the blow to Julie. The two power armoured women threw fists while Lucy tried literally gumming up the works, swarming the red head in blob form to slow her down.

Gwen returned through the window and set her friend down gently to the side as blasted Julie in her armoured abs.

'Ben's place was better defended than I thought.' Rojo said as she turned pressed a button on her armoued gauntlet

The remote balls floating around the room began beeping ominously, so Gwen cast a shield spell around herself and Emily seconds before they all exploded. A dozen or so of the floating bombs that were also cameras and laser pods, apparently, sent smoke and shrapnel scattering through the penthouse as chunks of muck were sent everywhere, Julie was blasted back into the kitchen and Molly dove into the bathtub.

Gwen lowered the shield in time to see Roko leap from the window onto a floating alien bike just outside the window and went after her. She leaped onto the other red head just as she was taking off and smacked into the side of the front. The space motorcycle and its owner were sent rocketing into a spiral and reentered the flat through a different window, crashing into the bedroom this time.  
The husk of the bike skided through the divider back into the living room while Rojo bounced off the floor into the bed. Gwen was launched back into the air but levitated to restore balance. Seeing the biker crawling off the bed, she swooped down and pinned her beneath her magical form. Molly pounced after her, kicking her blaster away from her outstretched hand while Gwen pinned her between her legs on the bed. Lucy reformed her chunks and as an alien girl jumped on the biker with Gwen as well.

Molly and Julie joined the dog pile and the girls, all staring at each other in their sexy harem outfits while straddling the limbs of the sexy cyber biker, started giggling mischievously.

Ben was aghast at the state of his flat. The windows were shattered, glass glittered on the floor like frosting and the walls that Gwen repainted were now coated in soot and ash.

'My X-Box!' he exclaimed as he dropped his bags and bolted to the shamble of wood shards that was his entertainment set at one point

As he pull his relatively intact game console out of the wreck he noticed the girls.

'It's a long story Ben.' said Molly from behind him

Gwen put an illusion spell around the building to keep it looking normal from the outside but inside the, place was a wreck. So Gwen did some quick casting and reformed the couch and table so they could sit around and talk. The girls were still in their lingerie, which made him happy but also made it hard to remember they were stone cold bad asses.

Which the skirmish with Rojo reminded him of. Julie was a tank, Gwen was a witch, Lucy was a shape shifter and Molly was a ranger. He had a dungeons and dragon party in his room. He could star in his own Avengers movie except they all had big tits.

'So where is Rojo anyways?' he asked

Gwen smiled 'That's the best part…'

Molly walked over to the divider between the living room and the bed drew it across. Ben's jaw dropped and his dick rose. Rojo was bound and gagged to a chair in front of his bed. She had a ball gag in her mouth held by a strap under her helm. Her gauntlets, boots and bustier were on still on, the gothic black battle armour lined with red, but her thighs, stomach and arms were free. Between the legs spread by the leather straps holding her in the seat was a mat of bright red pussy hair barely concealed by the tinniest of thongs.

'You gimped her in my room?' he said incredulously

'All for you.' Lucy said as she leaned on him, hand drifting to his cock

'I can't just fuck her though, she has to be, you know… willing?' he said

'Oh, she will be after we're done.' said Gwen as she got on her knees beside him

Lucy went down with her and the two pulled apart his pants. Rojo's bright eyes got wider when she saw the long, enormous schlong pulled from his pants. The meaty pole of dick flesh dangled past his knees and was rising fast as Gwen and Lucy blew on it and gave it teasing rubs. The veins along the surface inflated, pumping blood into the organ that grew before their eyes. Rojo reflected Ben, her mouth opening in slack jawed awe as the magnificent, dick rose like a fleshy dragon whose lair was disturbed, getting impossibly bigger until it jutted like a baseball bat from his crotch.  
The boy hero's cousins got to work with their hands on tongues, treating themselves to the cock as she tried to process the input. There was so much wrong here, her enemy having such a magnificent and alluring cock, his family and friends being in some kind of sex pact with him and her, bound to the bed, finding herself rather enjoying the sight.

Julie walked around and leaned on the chair behind Rojo, hands on her shoulders. She began to message the villain's bare neck and shoulders.

'Isn't it a lovely sight?' she asked

'It's fucked up.' said Rojo

The biker was tense and Julie really had to work on her muscles to ease the stress out. It was imperative that she be relaxed in order to be converted. The Japanese woman brought her head close to the red haired woman's and said 'I was shocked too, but then I realized that I was the wrong one.'

She dragged her nails very softly over the bare skin of Rojo's upper chest, shoulders and arms. The two watched as Lucy and Gwen traded the gigantic dick with each other. Gwen took it into her mouth first, sliding the fist sized head over her tongue past her lips as Lucy went under and took a nut into her mouth. Both still had hands on the organ as Ben stood idle looking down and occasionally up at Rojo and Julie for a quick smile.

Molly came crawling around, the muscular woman looking oddly submissive as she sauntered like a panther around her. The dark blond haired woman brought her head between the biker's legs. The mere presence of her handsome face between her limbs so close to her most sacred part was highly arousing and Rojo feared that Molly could smell it.

She then blew sensually on the pussy and made her shudder. Molly slipped fingers behind the small patch of cloth in front of her pussy and began teasing her physically. Julie began messaging the tits still in the bustier as Rojo looked up at Ben.

He had begun stripping down, his cargo pants a puddle around his ankles and shirt having been tossed. She bit her lip at the physique of the young man, he clearly worked out or at least did some hard living. His lean muscles were very well defined and toned. Strong abs and sculpted hips pointed sexily to the huge dick that was being passed between his cousins like the pie on Thanksgiving.

'Just say no, Rojo, and we'll let you go.' whispered Julie 'Gwen will teleport you and your things to some quasi desolate location you have a reasonable chance to escape from alive and we'll pretend this never happened.'

The red haired biker leaned her head back and shuddered as Molly slipped a tongue past the fabric and licked her nether region. Julie placed a small kiss with a little teeth on her neck and said 'You don't even have to say no. Silence is a no. Say yes, and we'll show you a world of earthly pleasure no mere mortal should be allowed to experience. Say yes, and that cock, a gift from the nameless sex gods, will be yours. To play with, to suck on, to take in any way you wish, or not.'

Gwen had taken it into her mouth and now Lucy was behind her, fists of red hair in her hands as she steered her like a flight yolk on Ben's dick. She pulled her family by marriage on and off it, taking more than half of it in the gulps as saliva leaked out the sides of her mouth.

Molly now spoke 'There are no obligations, you don't have to. We all chose to be here, we all want to live like this. You could just fuck and chuck him. But you need to say yes, this offer is only valid for a short while. Say yes, please. We want you here, we want others to share this cock.'

Molly sat back, leaving her alone now. Julie stood as well, making it obvious to the villainess that they were done playing with her. She could leave now, be gone from here and their weird incestuous sex cult thing. Her pussy ached though, her heart raced, her face was flushed, adding another redish hue to the woman already baring a name that was the Spanish word for Red.

'Yes!' she exclaimed

The girls went right back to work, the Japanese woman ran her hands down the well-endowed chest and seized two fistfuls of tit meat. She yanked them out of the metal bustier and let them fall, bouncing back into place. Molly reached into her bra and pulled out a dildo that she had stashed there. The long red, semitransparent toy was thick and ribbed, shaped like a real cock with a mushroom head. She pulled down the thong and inserted the toy.

'Oh- ughn… yes…' moaned Rojo as she was penetrated

Molly pumped it a few times, amazed at how easily it slid in. Rojo really was ready. Then she twisted the back end of it and the toy hummed to life. Rojo squeal as Julie silenced her with a kiss. Molly continued pumping it in Rojo, the buzzing penis shaped toy of impressive size wreaking joyous havic in her hole. Then she cranked it up a couple more settings and returned the g string to its natural place. Rojo's red eyes went wide as she saw the busty buff chick get up and walk over to Ben, leaving the violently shaking toy snug and secure inside by her very own thong.

The two girls in front of Ben switched and now Gwen stood over Lucy with fist fulls of long blonde hair as blowjob handles. She pulled Gwen staggering distances down his cock before driving her head back up it with her handles and a pelvic thrust. While she did that, her arms pushed her tits out her bra even more as she kissed Ben, him fondling the heavenly chest orbs as she fucked Gwen's face onto his cock.

Molly crawled over and turned around, standing up on her legs while her head and elbows were still on the ground. Her well-built ass was thrust in the air at a steep angle and wagging before Ben as Lucy helped Gwen off his dick.

'Ooh, look. She's presenting her rear. She must be randy.' purred Lucy

'Ben, it's time.' she said from below as she bounced on her knees and twerked a little 'I'm ready to take it up my ass.'

Gwen finished catching her breath and squealed 'Ooooh, yeah. Way to go Molly.'

Julie whispered 'It's kind of a ritual here. It's not just a daunting task, fitting the whole monster cock back there, but it represents giving yourself completely to Ben, he'll touch you in places no one else can. You'll see.'

Gwen and Lucy got off Ben and walked with Molly over to the bed. There Emily awaited them, seated halfway on the bed in her blue lingere. Once the dark blond haired buff chick got to the bed, she bent over it, thrusting her muscled ass in the air again as her hands entwined with Emily's. The two girls exchanged smiles as Gwen and Lucy got on either side of her.

Ben walked over completely naked now, the long and massive cock bobbing with each step, shimmering with Gwen and Lucy's saliva. Rojo watched with yearning, egged on by the large spasming toy still stuck in her love tunnel. Julie was once again leaning over her, now her hands were on her bare breasts. Each tit far more than her hands could over hope to grasp and secure. She settled for pawing them, groping and stroking what she could as the two watched Ben get ready to mount his slut.

'Please,' Rojo begged 'the toy…'

Her legs shaked against the straps holding them apart. The juices now soaked the thong and hair of her mound. Julie pinched the pert nipples, making them even harder as she tweaked them between her fingers.

'Oh, sorry about that.' said Lucy as she reached down

Her hand went past her tits, the arm forcing apart the head sized breasts as the limb separated them. Her hand went under the cloth and twisted the ring, bringing it to its max setting, before quickly withdrawing.

'Yooooouu biii-hiii-iiitch…' she groaned in response over the louder buzzing

Emily pushed her hips up into Molly's face as Gwen poured lotion from a vial onto her rump. Lucy rubbed it in, smearing the shiny oil over her backside and between the cheeks. Ben watched the women work while slowly stroking himself. Gwen finished pouring and grabbed the cheeks, holding them apart for Lucy to lubricate. She stuck a thumb in the hole and began rotating, smearing the oil around as Molly cooed.

Gwen gathered some oil in her hands and began stroking Ben, her hands working in tandem with his to get his mighty pole slimed. Once it was well wetted, they both let go and he aimed it at the bull's eye. Gwen held the cheeks apart as Molly bent her knees and back, melding with the bed as Lucy held his dick in place. Ben grabbed the buffy plumber by the hips and thrust.

'Agh- ughn… Ben!' cried Molly as she was penetrated

The well-oiled fuck machine went to work, Ben sliding all of his enormous length and girth into Molly's bum. He ran aground on her ass, hips bouncing off the cheeks as Gwen let go, Molly recoiled and the collapsed. Emily grasped her hands and fell back as Molly was driven face first into her cunt.

With some urging from Emily and Lucy, the dirty blonde began eating out the golden blonde. Her lips wrapped around the nether lips of the pianist and she began lapping with her tongue. Gwen and Lucy stayed on either side of Molly as Ben began fucking her in earnest, the hands closest to Ben gripping the cheeks with red streaking tension and holding them apart so Ben could reach deeper and the hands closes to Emily under her chest, fondling her massive melons.

Rojo watched the sexy foursome fuck while panting near hysterically. The vibrator brought her to the edge of climax but couldn't push her over. Julie kissing her neck and shoulders and playing with her tits didn't help.

'Please Julie,' she moaned 'take it out or let me cum.'

'Alright, but only if you suck it.' she offered

'Fine!' she squealed, anything to get the sensation over with

The Japanese woman in red and white lingerie reached down and pulled the buzzing toy from her crotch. It released with a sploosh as pent up juices were released and she held the vibrating toy up for them to see. She brought it close and inhaled through her nose, huffing the scent of her pussy before giving Rojo's short red hair a yank.

Her head jerked back and mouth opened with, a sigh of relief at first as her still tingling pussy was relieved and then a gag as Julie shoved the vibrating dildo down her throat. She mercifully toned down the vibrations but it was still a huge toy, almost a foot in size and wrist thick. She gagged on the pungeant stench of her own sex and wanted to retch but with the toy in her throat there was no room.

As she face fucked their captive, Ben was riding Molly to his next orgasm. The dirty blond haired body building foot soldier of the Plumbers was taking it like a champ. Her whole body rocked and she flexed to keep her poise, her impressive physique and all the muscles on full display. Gwen had a hand on her cheek and the other under her playing with her pussy while Lucy held the other cheek and played with a tit. Molly had both hands on Emily's hips and pulled her in as she gorged herself on her crotch, tonguing her joy box and licking the slit. Lucy and Gwen were leaning over the bent Molly making out, lips slurping noisily between gasps for air as they played with and supported Molly.

Julie pulled the dildo out of Rojo's mouth, the red head breathing deeply. She then pressed the vibrator to her pussy, pressing the head of the toy to the swollen clit. Rojo began gasping again, having forgotten how pleasure numb and aching her nether region was as she was giving head to the toy. She writhed around in the seat, trying to get herself off more as she did he best to hump the toy in her confines.

Then she pulled the toy out and kicked the chair, Rojo shouted in shock as she fell forward and stopped. The chair's arms stopped her from flopping completely over or even resting on her knees. She dangled now, held by the arms, shins, thighs and waist straps that tethered her to the chair. Her heavy head sized tits swaying pendulously below her as she looked up.

Ben turned his head to see what made the sound but didn't even slow down, his shimmering cock pounding the built backside of the plumber with reckless abandon. He returned to looking at his cousin make out with the alien over his human fucktoy as she pleasured the pianist.  
'See Rojo, my issue with letting you go and joining us in our little games is simple.' said Julie as she pulled the seat out of the chair, exposing her bent over rump 'You're a villainess. You have historical grievances with us.'

She gave her ass a few quick slaps, rocking the red head goth girl in her suspension 'Please, I swear! Just let me cum and I'll leave you alone. Let go and I'll never bother you again.'

'What if we want you to bother us again? Gwen doesn't have to be the only red head here.' she said as she held the vibrator to her pussy

She had no idea what they were talking about anymore and figured she was just trying to keep her talking while prolonging her eventual release. She had already agreed to their terms and wanted to be fucked like it was no one's business.

'I need to come, just let me come and then we can talk.' she said

She looked up through the curtain of red hair her loose locks made, seeing Ben plowing the plumber's plumbing. Through the haze of pleasure that was filling her whole body and brain she vaguely recognized her enemy that she had just been paid to wound, capture or kill. She also saw his monstrous cock and wanted that as badly as the women wanted to see her take it.

Molly began shaking of her own accord, not as some kind of recoil from the group fucking. She was panting and soon squealing into the blond pussy of Emily as she, in turn, squeaked in pleasure. Then the buff intergalactic freedom fighter peace keeper passed out, basically. She went completely limp and with effort, Ben pulled the long white schlong from her behind. The phat cheeks were red with slap and the hole pulsed as it tried to close up again, a reservoir of precum and lube spilling out as Ben stroked himself.

'Hey Ben, bring that thing over here.' said Julie

Gwen and Lucy hauled the knocked out Molly onto the bed and then started lezzing out with Emily, hands on breasts and cunts as they took over their own pleasure.

'Ben, please, make me cum.' asked Rojo while straining her neck to look up at him

'Make her beg.' said Julie with a sneer

'After all you've done to us? Throwing my friend out a window? Attacking my bitches in my house? Why shouldn't I throw you to police hog tied with that vibrator stuck in your panties? I've got other bitches, great bitches. Wonderful sluts and many more who wouldn't mind riding the B train.' Ben taunted while stroking his still well lubed dick

'Please, I'm sorry. I'll do anything. I want to cum, I want that dick. I want all the privileges of your harem. I want you, I always have. Just in a different way now.' she said

'All right then, I'll fuck you. But first, get over here Julie and clean this. What are we running here, a brothel?'

Julie shoved the vibrator back in Rojo's red haired pussy and skipped over, getting on all fours besides the seated forwards Rojo and opened her mouth wide. Ben put his dick in her face, the tip on her tongue, and she did the rest. Rising onto her knees, the massive prick sliding into her mouth and down her throat. The Japanese woman didn't even blink as more than half was inserted and she began rocking her body.

Rojo watched shuddering, the vibrator continuing to build her orgasm without relieving it. Molly had recuperated and was now entwined with the other lingeri clad woman. Gwen's head was now between Lucy's, whose own crotch was being eaten out by Emily. Molly was on her knees with her fingers in Emily and Gwen. With a slurping gag, Ben pulled his dick from Julie and pointed the slimy cock head at Rojo's pale, flushed, face.

'Just give it a good, serious sucking and we'll make you cum.' promised Ben

That was all the encouragement she needed. She opened her jaw wide and tried not to retch at the scent of the musky penis covered in several women's spit, vaginal secretions, lubrications and was just in someone's ass. Ben grabbed her hair, and pushed. The chair holding her in the air seated kept her head, neck and back straight. He slid straight in, pushing past her esophagus and getting all 19 inches of his gut busting pussy pounder down her throat.

Her red eyes went wide as he grabbed her hair and started thrusting, fucking her throat like it was just another ass or cunt. His balls danced around in suspension under him as she rocked around on the chair and her tits swayed. All the while the buzzing dildo in her cunt continued rocking her innermost core.

Julie went back around and grabbed Rojo's lusty rear. She pulled the vibrator from her cunt with another gush to her relief and disdain. She then spread her cheeks, groping the firm masses as Ben fucked her face. Rojo tried to shriek in surprise when she felt a tongue pierce her other nether hole. The spongey muscle waged around in her bum, lathering up her ass hole.

Ben pulled out as she gagged, hacking up all the fluids in her mouth now. Julie took the vibrating dildo and eased it into her now slick ass. Rojo was shocked and amazed at the sensation, never believing that this could be so pleasurable. It was weird, as this hole had never been stimulated before. But the vibrations resonated with the rest of her sexual organs and in her already orgasm deprived state, got her more off.

Julie got the whole penis shaped vibrator into her butt and pulled a silver bullet from her own red thong. It was already buzzing at a low setting, but she twisted the small egg sized vibrator even higher and slipped that into the patch in front of the red haired pussy. Now she was getting buzzed in both holes.

She heard buckles being snapped and then her left arm fell free. Before she could even think about it, her right arm fell as well. Then her legs fell free and she was hanging by her waist and with a final snap, she fell flat on her face and tits. Ben and Julie had released her.

She got up on her hands and knees as Julie flipped the chair over. Ben grabbed her by her hair and walked her on all fours to his bed. On it, the girls shifted around and Emily and Lucy were scissoring each other while Emily ate out Molly and Lucy ate out Gwen. Julie gave her more ass slaps as she walked along, legs to sore from straining against eh bindings to support an effort to stand up. So she crawled, tits dragging along the floor as she did so.

Once she was at the bed, Ben helped her up and flipped her over. Resting now on her back, the great big pale tits sloshing on her chest, she was scooted back even more, too numb physically and mentally.

Ben pulled her panties off and she groaned, the dildo being ejected from her ass and the silver bullet falling from her pussy. She was so tired and so ready, she couldn't even prop herself up, she could only tilt her eyes.

'Fuck me…' she moaned 'make me cum. Make me yours. Grant me this climax and I will be forever yours.'

Ben held her hips as Julie walked by and pointed his dick at her cunt. It was such an unwieldy thing, extra hands made using it easier. With one slight thrust, the head pushed between the thick lips of her red haired pussy. She cried wordlessly as he dove in, she was very wet and pre stretched. Once he was more than halfway in she reflexively closed her legs around him to angle her hips better.

Julie crawled on the bed besides her and began groping her bountiful chest. She could just lay there and support herself now that the mammoth task of keeping her huge breasts off her face was being taken over by the Asian woman. She began sucking on one of the nipples, the big pink left one, while fondling the other.

Ben began actually fucking, pulling and pushing with his dinasauric dong. Each thrust pushed her along the top of the bed as Julie played with her boobs. The red head felt her orgasm going over the edge. The buzzing toys were nice and the sights were amazing but the stimulation of a big, hot dick couldn't be beat. Especially a thick, fat fuck stick as huge as Ben's. Each pulse resonated with her own's as he fucked. She didn't think he could fit it all in and yet each thrust sent his sack bouncing off her ass.

She screamed as she had a white out, her eyes rolling back under her lids as her jaw cracked open and gasping tongue lolled out. Julie lifted her head from the red headed biker's breast and opened her mouth to show Ben how full of milk it had become. As she seized and shake, too tired to lock up like the others, milk began running from the pert nipples. Ben continued pounding her pussy as her love canal clamped and squeezed in orgasmic convulsions, eagerly riding her to reach his own orgasm.

He came shortly after her, his balls clamping as his love juices were pumped into the ready and still cumming Rojo. Her legs finally went limp as she came to, Ben slowing down as he began to wilt. She could tell by the pressure difference that she was now full of his ball's contents.

She continued to lay there as the boy hero pulled out, his heavy dick now a lot more pliable as he laid on top of the grown woman and began sucking her other tit. Once evicted, there was a spurt and a torrent of their mixed cum began running from the quivering cunt lips.

She lay there catching her breath as Ben and Julie sucked her breasts. Around her, Emily, Lucy, Gwen and Molly were laying cuddled in post sex resting. Hands on their breasts and bums. Her still tingling cunt was warm but the aching need for release was gone. As the boy hero now fully grown and quite the hunk sucked her tit along with his tennis star courtisan, she knew she'd get hot and heavy again soon. This was her home now, and she was okay with that.


	8. Chapter 8

Ben was back to square one. Sitting in the fine dining table in the ancestral home of the Tennysons while his penthouse was under reconstruction. The decent house in plush suburbia in Bellwood was currently home to both sides of the family as Gwen's side was vacationing in the area.

He sat in the kitchen wearing a bathrobe round his pajama clad body while eating from a box of Booty-O's. It was a delightful taste sensation he enjoyed with milk that, sadly, came from a cow that was processed and not freshly squeezed from the tits on one of his bitches.

His harem had to disperse to keep things on the down low. Only Gwen and sometimes Lucy were with him in the house. Molly went back to the barracks in Plumber HQ and Rojo took to the streets with her biker gang. Emily also went to Plumber HQ but wouldn't be back for quite a while after some intense physical therapy. They were doing an experimental spine repair procedure that went to trial phase recently.

Ben was now having the opposite of his usual problem. Confined to his house and reduced to one, sometimes two, of his favourite sluts, he was having enormous difficulty getting off in secret. Even when Gwen or Lucy did manage to sneak into a room, the presence of parents and family meant they couldn't get too rowdy for sounds and shakes could expose them.

Even now, he had a raging semi in his trousers that made the thin fabric with Sump Slammer patterns a poor choice of apparel.

'Hey Ben.' he heard from the side and looked over the top of his cereal box to see Natalie enter

Gwen's mom was a good example to him of what Gwen would look like when she was like 40 and had bourne children. Her long red hair hadn't show signs of age yet, stretching down past her hips and tied in the front to not obscure her vision. Her eyes had the Tennyson green and her face had a few age lines but was otherwise her handsome face and very attractive. Her body was also stunning, huge breasts like water melons contained in a heavy bra jutted from her chest. She had to have on an extra-large pijama top that still only barely crossed over her whole chest and was lifted to just under her belt line and was secured with a sash. Her legs were long and toned, and her ass could have been in a hip hop music video with the way it stuck out and bounced as she walked even through the long house robe she had on.

He looked very forward to fucking Gwen well into that age.

'Hey Lily.' he said through a mouthful of cereal

She bent over to get a soda from the fridge and he could clearly see the outline of her curvaceous bum through the thin clothing of her own pajamas. It was an early Saturday morning so no one was dressed to go anywhere or do anything.

When she got back up and cracked open the can, his own can sized hard on was also leaking. He didn't realize he was staring until he averted his gaze and found he spilled some cereal while he was holding his spoon halfway to his mouth.

He quickly returned it to the bowl as she said 'You okay?'

'Yes, uhm. Fine Auntie.' he sputtered

'Big plans?' she asked as she took a swig

Something was big but he didn't have plans 'Nope, friends are out and my place is under repair and maintenance.'

'Well, I'll be here all day. Binge watching Netflix and such.'

He watched her walk away while silently groaning at the sway of her ass through her robe. His own parents were at a friend's house. Gwen and Lucy were out about town, probably buying more sexy things. He reached between his legs to pat dry the milk stain on his fine silk PJs and in doing so stirred his hardened cock even more.

The heat in his pants made sitting still hard. He quickly finished his breakfast and dumped the bowl, setting in the wash bin. Then, awkwardly, he tied up his robe and slowly walked back to his room. Which required walking across the living room to the stairs.

As promised, Natalia was sitting on the couch looking for shows to watch.

'Hey Ben, got any recommendations? You can pick the first show...' she wiggled the remote to entice him

So he half stepped over and took a seat beside her. They settled upon Marco Polo and began watching. It was dark in the room as the lights were out even though it was light outside. They also had the dampers on the windows drawn shut over the blinds that were also up. Early on in the show, she turned sideways on the couch, resting her upper body on the arm rest and kicking her legs over Ben's lap.

She sat reclined on the bed as Ben placed his hands on her long legs. Over the cloth of her pajamas, he didn't see anything wrong with their position. He darted his eyes over and saw that in her position, the massive tits had pushed through the thick robe crossed over them and were covered only by their bra and the under shirt that that was folded more tightly over them. She had her head turned, eyes on the big screen.

With surround sound and bass boost, there was a lot of ambient noise as he checked out his aunt in with the glow of the large flat screen TV on the wall. Her enormous bosom thrust out as if on a plate wasn't all he admired through quick side glances. She was a genuinely attractive woman, with age doing nothing to hinder an almost regal beauty. Green eyes set on the tv and occasionally caught his eyes, her long lionen mane of red curly hair in bundles under her like a cushion and over her shoulders.

There was no way she couldn't feel the heat radiating from his throbbing manhood. His cock ached in his trousers and it was a superhuman effort not to in some way try to pleasure it, by either his hands or grinding his legs together. He ended up subtly stroking his aunt's legs to try and do something with his hands to ease his frustrations.

By the time they hit episode three, she was moving her legs around on his lap as he stroked them, her calves gripping the cock that was now hardened in his pants, bulging up obscenely. She didn't seem to question the sheer size of it like all the other girls did, although was clearly excited as he could tell she was fidgeting with her legs for the same reason he was, trying to relieve some of the tension that now existed in her heated loins.

Once that episode ended, she got up abruptly.

'Getting snacks, you want anything?' she asked

He followed the tail of ass length red hair with his eyes, taking the break to finally rub his clothed cock with his hand.

'Something junky and not healthy at all.' he said in a huff

Once she disappeared from sight, he immediately stretched his legs, standing up and noting how it looked like a third leg was stuffed down his pant sleeve. He had also leaked a little out the weeping hole at the tip of his beating dick and there was a small wet spot down the shin and ankle.

One he heard footsteps returning, he sat back down and folded his robe over himself. Lily sat down directly beside him this time and handed him a nutty nut bar. As he began peeling the wrapper and chowing down, she laid against him, head on his shoulder.

He thought of Gwen, they often did this. Usually between fighting and fucking when they were together, there were moments of romance. Just the two silent in each other's embrace, warmed by each other's presence as much as their heat. Sometimes before or after a fuck session, sometimes while watching TV or waiting for some mission. Those were some of his favourite moments. Not just the orgies, sumptuous blow jobs or unlimited and earnest access to her body and holes, but the tender moments of love.

Her eyes were closed and she could have been sleeping, her long red locks making a warm blanket for both of them. Her tits were so large they rested against him no matter how she sat and he found his eyes drifting between them and her face.

His eyes returned to the screen as he finished his candy, ironically on one of the many harem scenes from this show. He felt a hand come to rest on his leg and slowly reach across to his dick. He didn't have to look to know his aunt was now feeling him up. Her hand found the enormous dick in his pants and squeezed around it, moving up and down the third deformed limb as he groaned, finally getting some attention for his manhood.

'What are you doing?' he finally asked

He looked down and saw that she was still wrapped around him from the side, eyes closed but with a slight smile as she rubbed her nephew's cock.

'Unwrapping my candy bar.' she said, finally looking at him

Her fingers pinched the draw strings and pulled the knot undone.

'Oh, is this yours?' he asked with a teasing smile

He flexed his penis muscles and made the massive organ strain against the whole limb of his trouser leg, tossing aside the flap of the robe.

'It is for this afternoon. I promise, Gwendolyn can keep it as long as she wants, I just want a taste.' she said, licking her lips as she looked over the cock

'So you know?' he asked as she pulled his pants down his waist

'How could I not? You two have this way of looking at each other now, I always suspected more than a sibling fondness but now I see the way you act together. I also saw you two in the shower.' she said

'Oh…' said Ben as she finally worked the giant fuck stick out of the trousers

'Yeah, you're not as slick as you think you are.' she said as she stroked his bare skinned cock

His fat 19 inch cock almost touched his chin when pressed up against him, the forearm sized cock covered in smooth skin that was heavily veined. The swollen plum sized cockhead was split down the middle and dribbling clear precum like a drooling baby. She leaned over a licked the tip to tease him some more, then blew on the head.

'Ohh so you're okay with that?' he asked, bringing his hands behind his head as she did all the work

She stroked the cock with both hands, sucking lightly on the head and popping her mouth off it audibly. Soon there was a shine of saliva on the head and she licked up and down the sides.

'Love is love, even in the family. You both treat each other well, what else could a mother hope for?' asked before taking him in her mouth again'

She sucked hard on his cock as she travelled down, the head hitting her throat as she licked the underside in her mouth. She twisted her hands up and down the shaft in opposite directions as she did so.

He grunted and said 'Yeeeeesssss… she treats me very well…' he agreed

She bobbed her head on the cock tip as he set a hand on her head to play with some of the long, luscious locks. As he played with her hair, she sucked deeper and deeper, taking the head past her throat and into her neck.

'So if me and Gwen were meant to be, then why do you want a piece?' he asked

She pulled her head off his upper end while sucking, a pop echoing in the room as she drooled over the dick.

'I didn't say she was your one and only, I still think that's Kai if anyone. I just said you're great together. Besides, I know you and Lucy are also up to something.' she said as she looked up at him with a smile

'Wha- what are you talking about?' he asked with a slight blush

'Oh, why are you blushing now? You already fuck your cousin nightly, who is basically your sister. You family by marriage isn't much better. If they're okay with it, so should I.' she said

'You're very open about these things.' Ben noted

She used her hands to push the saliva around, now that his dick was wet she could stroke faster and harder.

'You'll see as you get older. What's important in life and what isn't.' she said

'and is your husband okay with this?' he asked

She reached between her bosom and with a hand, separated the fabrics. If he were an anime character, he'd have a spraying nose bleed as the massive white melons burst into view. The fabrics fell away and in her heavy lacy black bra were her lovely, enormous tits. Each was the size of a premium water melon, jiggling softly with every slight movement. The bra failed to cover her nipples, the large, pink, coin sized tips of her breasts half exposed.

'We have shared views and a similar understanding.' she said

The mind reeled at what that meant as she leaned over him. His slick dick speared her tits, sliding between the breasts as she rocked her chest. The great boobs messaged the top of his cock as her bra held them together, her long hair blanket falling all around her as she did so. She finally got up and rotated, getting on her knees before him.

He looked on in awe as she came down on his cock, her massive melon sized tits engulfing his prick from above. The head slid along her chest, between the warm, firm boobs that her bra cradled, and then burst from the cleavage like an alien. It travelled up to her face as she got back on her knees, tits pooling on his lap as her bra forced the flesh to lift up and spill over the cups now that his wrist thick dick displaced the boobs.

She bounced up and down for him, tits shaking around his cock as her bra held them around his dick. Her long ass length hair also jostled around her head as she looked up at him, occasionally licking the head and drooling on it to get it even more wet. Her legs began to get tired and she took a moment to suck on the head between chest rides.

To top it all off, there was one of those cool fight scenes from the show. Massive tit job, bomb ass milf, and kung fu fight. All he needed was a smoothie and he could die happy.

'Well that's enough of that.' Ben said as he stood

His dick rode vertically up her chest and punched her face, where it slid up that too. It left a cummy streak on her face over her left eye as she jerked back. The middle section of her bra caught on his cock as he stood and was lifted up her tits. The gigantits spilled out from under it as the bra was lifted off her chest, being held up under her arms. There was a pop and they undid at the back, the fabric snapping and then the whole bra flung to his face as his dick launched it under tension.

It flopped and he caught the fabric against his face. She stood on her knees and took the gigandick into her mouth again, pushing herself further down it now that the angle was better. Ben stuffed the bra in the pocket of his robe and slid the garment off his body. She took him in deeper, getting more than half of the erect penis in her mouth down her neck, distending the veins as she rocked her head.

She knew her way around a fat cock and pleasured him greatly as he took off his kimono and dropped his trousers. He stood naked before his half naked aunt now and widened his stance. She had a third of his cock in her mouth when he grabbed two fist fulls of the curly red mane and dove in. He pushed it all the way down, bottoming out with his pelvis on her nose as his balls smacked her throat.

Her green eyes went wide and she smiled through stretched lips. He pulled out and pushed again a few times, fucking her throat like a pussy. Saliva leaked out the corners of her mouth and trickled onto her massive wobbling breasts. She needed to breathe though, so he pulled out shortly and took a seat on the couch again.

Bare ass on the cushioned sofa, he watched around his titanic man missile as a heavily breathing but very excited Natalia Tennyson stood up. She wiped her mouth but there were still droplets of spittle on her tits as she bent way over to pull down her pants. Ben nearly nutted at the sight of her impossibly huge tear drop shaped tits dangling under her, swaying with gravity and her motions as she bent, pulled down and stood back up.

The kinky aunt wasn't even wearing under wear, and he could see that while Gwen trimmed her pussy to keep it short, fiery and enticing, his older aunt had jungle fever. The thick curly bush around her cunt was matted flat with juices and he could see the pussy lips and engorged clit begging for attention. She thrust her chest out as she dropped her arms, sliding the top off and giving Ben the best imaginable view of her knockers.

'Are you ready Benjamin?' she asked

'As ready as you are Auntie.' he said back

She got on her knees around him, one on either side, bare pussy hovering over his.

'Think I can take it all in one go?' she asked

'Can you? Possibly, but I wouldn't recommend it.' he said as he stroked up her thighs and set his hands on her hip bones

'Don't you think I can handle it?' she asked as she traced a finger along his bare chest and up his jaw

'No, I don't think I could handle it. Think about leaving a hot dog in boiling water in an oven. It explodes.' he said

'You'll be fine.' she said

As he joked, Ben was not prepared. There was a squishing sound as her lips stretched to accommodate the massive invader, but with a slurp, she fell with gravity and assistance with her toned legs down his cock. His back went stiff and his head flew back, a bolt of pleasure rocking his body as his cock was squeezed for dear life by the super-heated grasp of her damp cunt. The tunnel constricted around him as she engaged her core and legs to keep pushing and hold form.

'Ahh, ahhh AAHHHHH FUCK! Benny!' she squealed, eyes slammed shut and mouth open wide

Ben was wordless, panting as his aunt's hips struck her own. Juices spilled everywhere and he could feel his balls warmed by the cheeks of her plentiful booty over the and between his thighs. She first fell back, massive tits bouncing up into the air as she thrust her chest. Ben watched with glee as they bounced around on her chest, swaying back down, bouncing at the ends of their ropes and then smacking into each other. The great white freckled tits rippled as they settled until she fell forward, his cock punching her kidneys as she fell into Ben.

She wrapped her arms around him, her huge boobs going over and under her grasp between them. She had her chin on Ben's shoulder, and Ben had a face full of red locks. He smelled her hair, she had some great shampoo. He reached with both hands under her arms and grabbed her hair. First he ran his fingers through them, loving the thick texture, before gathering them into his hands and without warning, pulled.

Her head and body jerked back, chest thrust out once more for his viewing pleasure. He lifted her up with his pelvic thrust that also drove his dick even deeper into her and dropped back down, letting gravity and his pull on her hair draw her back to him.

'Gah! Ah! Ahh! Benny! Benny!' she said with each thrust

It was a series of slow, powerful thrusts that made her sing the Elton John song that was also his boyhood nick name.

With the all but forgotten show in the background, their own grunts and groans, and the sounds of sex and flesh on flesh action, neither heard the door open and clothes.

'Ooooh, look at you two…' said a voice he was finally alarmed to hear

'Gwen!' Ben said

He wanted to stop what he was doing but Lily wouldn't have it. She continued bouncing under her own power now after he let go of her hair. Her huge tits now sloshed between them as she held Ben by the shoulders, looking with a side glance at her daughter as she approached.

'Gwendolyn,' said a sex crazed Lily 'Hey, hi. How are you…'

'Fine mom.' said Gwen as she approached with a smile

'I swear, it's not what it looks like.' Ben said as if he was cheating on his harem member

'What, did she trip and fall on your cock?' she asked as she approached

She was dressed in knee high boots, a slanted plaid skirt, button up shirt and jacket and blue head band. She'd been growing out her hair and it stretched to the top of her lovely ass again.

'I did fall on this magnificent dick but it was no accident.' she assured as she descended into a slow series of short, hard bumps

Gwen leaned over the couch on her elbows, tits welling in front of her as she looked over the two.

'Well don't stop on my account.' she laughed as Ben had but her mother had clearly not

'Oh Benny, you're so big… so hot… I can't believe… you're family… I have unlimited access to this fat fuck stick…' she said

Her babble was becoming sporadic as her eyes began rolling up. He knew what was coming next and began playing with her tits as she grew fiercer in her thrusts. Gwen walked around the couch and sat down beside Ben, one leg crossed over the other and watching them like they were a mildly interesting TV show.

Ben lifted and dropped the tits, hands sinking halfway into the warm masses that were so volumous he wouldn't have been able to contain one with two hands. He bounced them against each other and tested their weight, loving the way they shifted around his hands.

'Ben, I'm… I'm… ah ahhh…'

'Cumming?' suggested Gwen

She bursts into an ear splitting screech as she came hard, cunt clamping on Ben's cock and squirting fluids despite the dick occupying her nether region. He continued grinding his hips into her, fucking her slow and lightly as she spazzed out on him, love tunnel squeezing his cock for all its worth as tried to coax an orgasm out of himself.

Once she regained her sense of self, Lily panted like a dog and looked between the two, her daughter right beside her and her nephew under her with an erection still stuck in her.

'Oh, sorry Benjamin. I didn't realize you were still hard.' she said

'It's fine aunty, it's you I am worried about.' he said

'Well, she seems quite satisfied, so I'll take care of him mom.' said Gwen

She pushed her mom over and the older ginger fell off to the side of the couch, tight snatch evicting the cock that was lodged in it. The huge prick was pulsating with his heart and covered in their secretions. Gwen licked her lips and leaned over, taking the head into her mouth.

Ben let his head fall back and reached out with his hands. One grabbed his aunt's tit right beside him, where she coiled up and caught her breath, and the other grabbing his cousin's through her top. Gwen moaned in appreciation, sending reverberations through his cock as she swallowed his head.

'Mmmnnnnn, Mom… you're delicious.' she said as she leaned back

She hiked up her skirt and Ben could see she had on a pair of crotchless panties. She was already ready, lips and clit clearly swollen under the thin mat of red curls.

Ben got up and rotated on a foot, getting between her long booted legs. There was no need to strip clothes, she was sexy enough as it was. Except for that top. He reached down and with a single motion, ripped her top apart. Buttons flew everywhere as her tits burst into view liker her mother's a few moments ago except a bit smaller. She also wasn't wearing an actual bra, they were a lacy set of white strings that made a large triangle around the nipples but didn't cup or support anything. Cute, but they'd have to go. He pulled those down and freed her tities.

'Come home Ben, I'll take care of you.' Gwen said as she caressed his arm that was on her shoulder and patted her pussy with the other hand

He did just that, thrusting his ass out to get sufficient distance between his dick head and her enticing lips and then pushing in as Gwen used a hand to steer the cock like a runaway train. She grit her teeth as he pushed in at a moderate pace, her vagina used to the massive member but no one's could ever really be always ready. Once it was halfway in sighed and relaxed, letting out the breath she held in a moan as the cock pushed on, occupying her inner most hole.

She was stuffed in seconds, Ben balls deep in her snatch as their pubic hairs kissed. Lily crawled over the couch to Gwen's side and took her daughter in an embrace. One hand snaked down to their sexes and alternated between playing with his balls, the large organ twins in the leather sack dancing between their legs, and diddling the distended clit. The other wrapped around her neck, supporting the younger red's head as she rested the hand on her opposite breast, groping the tit.

Ben took it slowly for a minute, easy thrusts at a moderate pace until he felt like she was sufficiently wet, savouring the loving embrace of her pussy and the ministrations of her mom. He loved how she looked nearly fully clothed with neat hair and makeup, skirt bundled up and top pulled apart. Like a proper citizen suddenly introduced to a savage land. Add to that her naked mom, a stunning omen to her milfy future, helping them get off and it was almost enough to burst.

But Ben was a super hero with a super cock, it would take a lot to make him cum. He put his hands on either side of Gwen and went into over drive mode, pulling halfway out and bounding back at a rapid rate. The same ferocity of a man about to earn a well-deserved orgasm was put into it, except he was still warming up. His balls smacked against the under cleft of her ass as he pulled her halfway off the couch.

Her tits wobbled on chest where her mom's hand didn't contain them, she even leaned over and took one into her mouth, sucking on her daughter's nipple in a reverse of their early roles in life. Gwen was already leaking from the nipples too, droplets of cream coloured milk forming on the nipple tips. Her mom was now lactating too, the orgasm having set her off. Small streamed ran from her nipples over the rounded tetas, dribbling onto the couch below them.

Ben couldn't wait to rewind the tv show and just lay between them, a tit in each hand, alternating wich one he wrapped his lips around, feeding ceaselessly on their natural kegs. But he had a nut to blast off.

'Ah ah ah oh ooooh Ben… Ben…' Gwen huffed as she was fucked

She apparently inherited her O face from her mom as she got that same expression growing, eyes rolling up, mouth panting, soon the tongue would flop out and she'd get flushed. He loved that expression on his bitches. He could feel his orgasm accelerating and soon it was there.'

'Oh Gwen… Gwen!' he shouted as he drove hard enough to push the couch

He filled her with his apparently impotent seed. None of his girls were on any kind of birth control that he knew of and they didn't even experiment with condoms. Yet none had become pregnant in months of orgies that had begun the chronicle of his life since fixing the universe. He suspected Gwen put some kind of spell on him but he only remembered to ask when he was dazed by a climax and pumping said spunk into his girls, and was usually forgotten about right after.

She arced her back, lifting her pelvis up with the skirt falling up around her as ground her cunt into him, pushing him as deep as he could possibly go into a woman. Her tits completely covered her face even with her mother over her holding them and sucking.

'Ben you sexy, hung, fuck. Yeah, give me your cum, fill my gut. Make me yours. Show my mom why I sleep so well at night. Where the pep in my step come from. Why I don't date losers anymore.'

'I admit, he's a stud. and I am glad for you two.' said Lily as she watched him pull out.

His cock was wilting as he pulled out. Her clenching cunt forced the cock out with a splat as it was forced from the climaxing folds. She seized on the bed, skirt falling back over the mess between her legs as his still leaking cock made a mess of a puddle between his feet on the floor. Natalie leaned over and grabbed the dick, putting the flaccid cock in her mouth and sucking it clean.

Ben stood over the two as she cleaned his cock and groaned. What a day, what a life. He got back on the couch between the two fresh fucked women and took a tit in each hand. Natalia rewound the show for him and Gwen asked what they were watching. Ben said nothing and just took the nipple of his latest addition into his mouth, sucking the sweet nectar of her tit while fondling it and the other's. Naked and sweaty between the ravaged women, drinking from nature's milk jugs, he didn't need a show about Khan's and harems to feel like he had everything there was to have in the word.


	9. Chapter 9

Ben thought he was pretty tough with his motorcycle. There was an allure to the motorcycle; the prospect of danger, the air of freedom, the images and lifestyle associated with those who rode them wreaking of bad ass.

He didn't even know the meaning of the word biker. He was a fair weather rider, not really even considering the bike unless it was over 70 degrees and clear or cloudy skies. Rojo lived and breathed the stuff.

She had several wardrobes for wet and cold weather, practically living out of the large leather saddlebags on the back sides of her motorcycle and the various safe houses spread about town. Her wheeled bike, not the floating space craft like one, was a heavily modified Harley Davidson. Mostly black with white lettering, red accents and various modern amenities. She had a front shield and wheel guard that shielded a modern instrument panel that had a tachometer, speedometer, fuel gauge, small radio, various holsters, a cell phone holder and other lights and blips he didn't understand.

Ben had a Victory Gunner because he was a winner and a straight shooter. The bike was heavy and powerful, a little unwieldy especially for a newer rider. He figured it out quickly enough though but didn't have any of the more modern tools. His instrument cluster was just the speedometer and a small fuel meter.

He followed behind Rojo as she led him to a favourite mountain trail a little ways out of town. Heck, even the ride over there was farther than he typically rode in one sitting. After a good hour, he and the red head were in a sparse woodland and pulled over at the side of a small park.

'Short break, then the race begins.' said Rojo as she took off her full head helmet

Ben unstrapped his skid lid, wondering how the short haired biker wore the full face helmet in the middle of summer like that, she was on a cruiser too yet the helmet was a sport type. Likely because it concealed her identity better but it was also safer. Ben needed comfort though, again, he was not a bad ass biker.

'What race?' he asked

There was a roar of motors as two other cycles pulled up on either side of them. On the left, a Suzuki Boulevard with a base white colour and blue accents. It was not that heavily modified, being very close to the factory model except the saddle bags, various bars and extra lights on the sides, back and front. It didn't have anything on the front besides the large head light and guarded wheel.

The bike on the right was a Triumph of some kind, also heavily modified. Studded leather saddle bags and a front wind shield and light fixtures. The bike was white with gold accents, looking like sun colours.

The riders he recognized from previous encounters with her gangs, Azul and Amarillo. Both women were caricatures of their colours, dressed in them just as Rojo wore heavy red influences. They were also mechanically enhanced though not to the same extent Rojo was.

They took off their helmets and let flowing manes of blue and golden hair spill out, both fairly attractive women. Like Rojo, and all the women of his life these days, they were more than blessed up top. Their tight leather jackets boosted their already magnificent breasts and their chaps highlighted the plump rumps. Rojo was the balanced one, her large pale tits in their boob window falling neatly between the explosive rack of Amarillo and lovely cantaloupes of Azul. She, on the other hand, had one of those tank asses while Amarillo had a simple bubble butt. Amarillo was white, though a healthy complexion as opposed to the pallour of Rojo. Azul was a darker shade, being a heavily earthen brown.

'Say Hola to Diablo Ruedas' said Rojo

'Bienvenedos.' said Azul

'Como estas.' said Amarillo

'What's going on here?' Ben said, mentally preparing his watch arm as if a set up was in the works

'A race, you know… two or more people take a same course to get to a certain point before the others.' she said as if he was special

'Oh, what? Why?' he asked

'For fun really,' said Azul

'But to make it more interesting, we bet on the results.' said Amarillo

'Usually who does what in the next heist, winner supervises, slowest on crowd control, etc. But this time we have something better.' said Rojo

'If I win,' said Amarillo 'I get strapped to a tree while you fuck them

'She has a bit of a voyeur thing.' said Rojo

'If I win,' said Azul 'You get strapped to a tree naked while I fuck them with a strap on.'

'She has a bit of a dom thing.' said Amarillo

'If I win,' Rojo said 'then I get to leave the other two girls strapped to a tree naked while you fuck me good and hard. I'm a bit of a tease.'

'and if I win?' Ben asked

'You get to fuck all of us.' said Amarillo

'Order of finish determines order of fucking. Looser is last, winner is first. and as an added bonus,' Rojo said with a sneer 'if you happen to be the winner, then we can do some butt stuff.'

Ben got really excited about that prospect and gulped.

'You mean, you'll let me put it in your…' he asked barely above a whisper as the bulge in his pants grew in prominence

'You can shove the whole throbbing pole in my ass.' she said with a huff and a smack of her own butt

Then the girls all laughed and dismounted. Before they did anything, they wondered the natural park, climbing the rocks and trees and walking barefoot through the small streams. Really, it was weird that he didn't do something sexual with his harem, it was actually kind of nice. When they got back an hour later, they had a quick snack from Rojo's saddlebag that consisted of some sushi rolls Julie made for them. Then they got ready to ride again.

Except before they took off, Rojo pulled a tool kit out from her saddle bags and the girls quickly went around knocking off extra parts. Namely the guards, highway bars and saddle bags. Soon they all had naked bikes ready for a race through the mountainous thickets and trails.

'Ready?' Rojo said as she pulled out a small hover bomb

'Is that really necessary?' Ben asked

She answered by chucking it up into the air and sliding the face shield on her helmet down. She began revving the engine, her gang doing the same. The combined roar of their engines scaring away the birds and little critters as the spherical bomb glowed and beeped. In a few moments, it exploded into mostly light and some smoke.

At that second, the three took off before Ben realized that was the signal. He kicked the bike into first gear and revved up the engine, but eased off as the bikes took off around him. The screaming of their engines echoed in the ranges as they took off at full sprint, up shifting a couple gears in seconds as Ben gunned his own bike.

There was a mechanical hiccup and his bike sputtered and died. He cursed under his breath, failures to launch always being embarrassing. He hit the switch and turned his bike back on, letting it rev for a few moments to get back online and this time held down the throttle as he took off.

Up shifting thrice, he was in pursuit up the mountain trail. There was a small dirt road that was cleared mechanically at some point but had been largely reclaimed by nature. Logs, fallen branches, the remains of stone markings and beaten trenches from foot and bike traffic over the years made the pathway evident. Even more so with the long line of kicked up dust behind the three others that made their way obvious for the boy hero.

He leaned into his turns, the mechanics of which still baffled him. Ben never claimed to be a smart man but he seriously had no idea how the bike even stayed upright while in motion and turned on a whim. He just hugged his body and legs to the machine, looked to where he wanted to and by some reflexive movement of his hands on the bars, he would go there.

That had gotten him this far but would get him no further. It was dangerous enough navigating the off road routes in the winding passage that went up and down hills and was surrounded by debris but he was also trying to best the others in speed through a distance.

He had to learn quick how to make the sharp turns, and found that if he pulled the handles in the opposite direction and sped up on the way out of the turn, he could negotiate the curve better. He had no idea how, but this was the principle behind counter steering.

After a solid few minutes of riding, he turned a corner, the wheels shooting loose rocks and dirt behind him as he hugged the corner, and found his party. The blue bike of Azul was before him. He gunned the throttle, kicking it up a gear as he shot out of the turn. He saw the head of the blue full helmet do a double take when she saw him in the mirror. Before she could react, Ben shot past her.

Amarillo was a little ways in front of her, tracking his ascent in her mirror. She weaved around as she rode in an S shape, moving around in front of him to deny him a straight line. Ben was reckless when he shot past her since it was a strait and comparatively wide pass.

Ben looked past her and saw that another turn was coming up, and figured that she would move to the outside of the trail to negotiate the curve easier. That'd be his chance. Checking the mirror to peer over his shoulder and confirm that Azul was not trying anything, he waited for Amarillo to make the turn.

It worked like a dream, as soon as she listed to the right in preparation for the left turn, he gunned it. Hugging the wall tight and leaning hard, he slowed just enough to where he could turn sharply and scare Amarillo into backing off. The golden bike jerked back to the right and slowed down, Ben sped out of the turn, now in second place. It was a dangerous move for him as he could have spilled but it also could have forced Amarillo off the edge, but he didn't have enough sense to worry about that, they were the experienced bikers.

He was going more uphill than across now, and had the thing in maximum gear. Up above he saw Rojo blazing the trail and tried to overtake her, but she had the better climb rate. He did get closer though and could make out more details in her bike through the dust cloud their tires kicked up.

He got close enough he could smell the exhaust and took the most split of seconds to admire her ass as she leaned forward on her bike aggressively. He smirked, eager to put his dick between those lovely buns. He saw out the corner of his eye the rear view mirror on his right. In it, the blond was riding behind him.

Her left hand moved from the handle (the right hand operates the throttles and front brakes, which is the most important break, so rarely leaves the handle, the left only operates the clutch lever, and is thus the action hand) to her chest and moved down. Her jacket flaps burst apart and magnificent tits appeared, bursting through the fabric as the wind of the moving bike pushed the clothes apart. Each tit was bigger than double his head and half contained in an industrial golden laced bra.

He nearly slipped at the mere sight and in stumbling, fell behind. Azul and Amarillo blasted past him and he grit his teeth.

'Dirty trick.' he said, his cock now raging in his pants

The adrenalin of a dangerous motorcycle race, sight of tits and thoughts of putting it in Rojo's butt as her gang watched on made him surge. Feeling rushed to make up for lost time, he gunned the motor, overdriving the hell out of his bike to catch up.

Then there was a sudden plateau and dip in the trail. The three girls swerved right to keep with it, Ben did not. He felt suddenly as if he was flying, his wheels having lost traction with the ground. There was a zig zag pattern to the trail that went downhill briefly before wrapping back around the mountain. He slammed down hard on the second landing of the trail and shot off that one too, barely holding on as he zipped across the third.

Turning into the end of the winding zig zag, he was now a good ways ahead of the others who were going down the trail the proper way instead of skipping dangerously down the face of the mountain.

He grinned, having accidentally gotten in the lead although now his balls were pretty bruised from the bumps on the saddle.

'That's okay,' he said to himself 'I'll have three bitches to message them and an ass to dump the load in.'

The trail condensed again, becoming a narrow mostly foot worn path through the woods up the hill again. He kept an eye on the rear view mirrors to make sure no one was sneaking up on him. It was very distracting as Azul had also copied Amarillo's tactic and opened up her top, the lovely large caramel cantaloupes on display in the lacy azure bra.

He then wondered why all of a sudden it was the lady love pillows in front of Amarillo and Azule he was ogling and not Rojo's red rack. He heard an engine roar overhead and glanced up in time to see an undefined route up a narrower ridge on the side of the mountain. Rojo was riding along that over Ben, running her engine as fast as it could propel the bike.

She repeated his stunt from earlier and took off over the ledge, sailing over his head as the spinning tires flung clumps of earth at him. She landed hard in front of him, standing slightly to absorb the recoil. He kept his pace, unsure of his ability to get around her and ahead in such tight confines.

They were definitely going up now, and from his glance at the side of the mountain on the way up, he suspected they were nearing the end. Pride and the allure of her hot, tight ass kept him going though, he would find a way to the front. Eventually they burst through into a small clearing and the thicket became sparser, the trees getting thinner and more spread as the rocky surface became more prominent.

It was a straight shot to the finish now, Ben leaned over his bike and spun the throttle, kicking it all the way up to top gear. He could see the top of the mountain and a small stone pillar marking the end of the trail. He had to beat Rojo there.

He violently jerked the bike to the right and straightened it, skipping about his dick's length to the right of Rojo as he rocketed closer. The foot and a half or so of clearance was just barely enough to get his bike past hers. He very quickly moved his hand from the bars to her saddle, his darting fingers finding her hot leather clad ass. Giving the quickest but firmest of squeezes to her butt cheek, he blasted past her as she shouted an obscenity, barely having enough time to realize that she had been fondled or beaten.

His bike shot a yard past hers when they crossed the finish line, passing the stone pillars marking the end of the trail. Rojo was cursing as she pulled the bike aside and coasted to a stop off to the side. Ben had far less control over his motorcycle and had to apply both the breaks to not shoot past the clearing and off the mountain as he came to a sudden, violent stop. All the while he shouted his glee.

Ben got off his bike, swinging sore legs over the seat while popping off the quick release for his helmet. He jumped and spun in the air with his hands up saying 'Woo, I did it!' followed by a little victory dance as Rojo pulled up beside him

'I'm going to fuck Rojo's ass, I'm going to fuck Rojo's ass.' he said in a sing song voice with a pelvic thrust intensive dance as she glowered at him

He couldn't tell if it was annoyance at having been beaten or humiliation at her impending butt bump, either way, soon it would be slack jawed awe as he occupied her anal crevice with the omni cock.

Azul and Amarillo pulled up side by side.

'I won!' she said

'No I won!' insisted Azul

'Look, you both crossed at the same time.' Rojo said

'Doesn't matter, I'll fuck you all into hysterics no matter the order.' said Ben as he began stripping off his jacket

They were all alone at the top of the mountain, which was really more of a steep hill. Woodland and trees all around them and the sounds of nature, with the small dirt road to the finish the only mark of civilization in the wilderness besides the man made post to signal the end of the line.

'True, but principle matters here.' said Rojo

'I agree, so. Since your bikes crossed at the same time,' Ben reasoned 'Then we have to go by whose body crossed first. I think that would be, obviously, whoever's tits are larger.'

Amarillo leaped in the air with a raised fist 'Fuck yeah, you last place!'

'If you're not first, you're last.' said Azul

'That fat ass was last. So Rojo, ready to close on your deal?' asked Amarillo

'Hey,' she said with raised hands 'I said winning order determines fucking order. I came in second to first so I get prime pickings and I choose to be last.'

'That's fine by me.' Ben said

The three women turned to the hero and saw in his victory excitement, he had already stripped complete. His jacket sat as a blanket that bundled his clothes. His cargo pants, shirt, drawers, socks and boots were in the pile neatly secured and tied with his sleeves under the helmet that marked the pile as his.

Ben was completely naked, standing under the light of the day in ivory skinned glory. In the primacy of youth and incredibly fit from an active lifestyle and physically intensive job, he was the very model of a healthy human male. Sweat weighed down his curly brown hair that was fairly long, making it a shiny mop around his head. His body shimmered from sweat and the light of the sun, every muscle defined on his toned, lean body.

Strong shoulder and chest muscles bulged with every movement, an impressive six pack on top of defined hip muscles pointed to the crown of his masculinity. The dangling horse cock from his crotch extended from a thin brown fuzz and was already pulsating erect. It bobbed in the air before him with every heartbeat, the long 19 inch cock as thick as a forearm and rigged with veins like a third muscular limb. It was capped in a purple helmed head that wept clear precum from its open piss hole. The whole organ bent upwards slightly when not weighted down, giving the girls a clear view of the massive balls between his legs that dangled in the swarthy brown leather like wrinkled sack. The pair literally a pair sized set of organs constantly churning out cum for his enormous loads hung over five inches below the base of his cock between his strong looking thighs

Rojo had seen it before and was still awed by its magnificence, eyes widening as a breath escaped from her lips like a sigh. Amarillo's mouth turned into a wide toothy golden lipped grin, eyes narrowing as she slowly opened her mouth squeal in glee. Azul's eyes went wide in alarm and her mouth dropped into a shocked gasp as she said 'Woah, where's that sledge hammer going!?'

'Why, into you. As per out agreement.' he said as he grabbed his cock by the base and spun it for them

'Oh hell no.' said Azul as she stepped back

Amarillo stepped forward and grabbed her top, having never put her jacket back together, pulling it down for him. The massive melon size tits exploded out the top, barely supported by the half cups that held out the generous masses.

'Well fuck then, let me have him.' said the blond-haired, hazel eyed babe

'You can have him in all holes for what I care.' said Azul

Rojo reached into the smaller bag she still had on the back seat of her bike and pulled out a large beach towel. It looked like an old Imperial Germany flag, with the quartered design and iron cross.

'I got it at a bike rally in Aachan. Shut up.' said Rojo as she set it down on the ground over a soft looking patch of earth

Amarillo had already taken off her tops, standing in nothing but her leather pants and tall boots. She got on her knees on the blanket, playing with her enormous tits as she whipped her long golden hair out of her face.

'Come on big boy, I know you wanna fuck these tits.' she asked with a fire in her hazel eyes

'Oh I want to fuck way more than those.' he said as he approached

He got up to her squatted, getting his enormous cock between her giant tits. She used her own hands to hold them together around his dick, the long, thick muscled looking rod sticking from the crevice made by the large pillow like orbs on her chest. She alternated her hands around the dick, practically stroking him off with her hands using the titflesh as a set of soft, billowy warm gloves. He watched the jugs juggle in her hands around his cock as he ground his hips against her, long dong thrusting up and down along her chest between them and hitting her in the face each time.

He reached down and grabbed two fist fulls of her long golden hair and made sure that happened, using his cock as a hammer to beat her face with as she tried to catch it in her open mouth. He didn't know what had gotten into him, most likely the rush of the many near death incidents on the ride and adrenalin of a motorcycle race.

Rojo took a seat on her bike and watched the two in anticipation while Azul sat far closer on the ground. Rojo really hoped Ben wore himself out on the other two and wouldn't be able to take her ass, or at least last long in it.

Ben used his grip on her hair to pull her head back. When she opened her mouth to gasp at the sudden pain and motion, he stood straight up. His long white dick slid up over her face, running over her lips and along her nose, streaking precum along the way. He got up on his toes and pulled her down even more, getting the distance needed to slip the head of his cock between her awaiting lips.

Rojo and Amarillo gasped when he jumped up, aligning his 19 inch with thick dick with her neck and bounded down. Her eyes went wide and then locked with determination as the long fuck stick slid down her throat. They could see her neck bulge as his huge dick went in, expanding her cheeks and neck as he fell down onto her face, bumping his pubic bone against her nose.

It was like a gross magic trick, he made a 19 inch flesh stick disappear in a single motion. He stood at an odd angle directly over her as she had her back straight and her head bent back. He began fucking her face that way, holding her head in place with his grip in her hair as she thrust his hips around in her. His large cock slid in and out of his mouth only a few inches at a time but it was all down her gullet. His large fuck rod was pounding every internal inch of her gullet, balls bouncing off her chin and neck as his ass and thighs moved with the effort.

'Yeah, yea, yeah, eat it, eat it, eat it!' Ben ordered as he pounded her mouth 'Hope you made some room with all the defeat and pride you been swallowing!' he said

Rojo couldn't deny the eroticism of the sight and had snaked a hand down her pants to play with her pussy. Azul was still too awe struck to act on emotions the sights might be inducing. Amarillo grew red in the face and blue in the lips but her hands still played with her heavy boobs. Ben noticed her throat was spasming more often and harder and knew that, as good as it felt, he had to leave to throat alone if he wanted her to be alive by the time he drilled her.

So he stood back up and walked away. Slowly, the long throbbing cock was evicted from her mouth like a late paying tenant. As more length was removed, she was able to bend her head forward again. As more and more of the long mass was removed and covered with the slime of her throat and mouth, she could breathe again through her nose and sucked hard on the top as that removed. It was released from her mouth with a pop and then she spat the built up loogy onto the huge shimmering manhood.

'You heavy dicked fuck. Bet you liked that.' she said in a hoarse voice

'Almost as much as you did.' he said, stroking his wet dick

'Which isn't as much as I want your other lips.' he said, prompting her to lean back on the towel

Her heavy tits washed over her chest in two oblong spheres of tits, nipples gazing up at him like pupils in wide anime eyes. She kicked her legs up and spread them, reaching between her legs to pat her pussy.

'Oh, these lips you mean?' she said

Ben had never been in a greater hurry to remove pants. His long, hard cock bounced around in front of him as she unbuttoned and zipped her tight leather trousers. She just laughed and held her tits together, loving the effect her body had on his mind. Rojo had begun stripping off her jacket and boots. She knew she was going to get fucked now and wanted to be very ready for then. In her dazed haze, Azul began to palm herself through her trousers.

Amarillo brought her legs together so Ben could stand back up while peeling the pants up her legs, getting the clothes off her lower body in a fell swoop and tossing them to the side without a care where they landed. If he'd bothered to pay attention at all, he'd find they were still the only four humans in the clearing besides the birds in the trees and small forest critters like squirrels and such.

She spread them again for him and he could see the runway strip of blond hair above her glistening snatch. He got on his knees between her legs, huge cock hovering tantalizingly above her cunt as he threw his head back in a mock prayer to the sex gods above that so blessed him. The sky was turning a shade of yellow and orange in the setting sun. He'd stay up here all night if it meant violating all the bikers in one session. He got back up and faced his next conquest, the woman on her elbows peering at him over her tits.

'Well come on, fuck me. Claim your prize, hero.' she said after licking her lips

No further encouragement was needed. He grabbed her knees, aimed his cock and dove in. She arced her back and grit her teeth as he advanced, his cock clenched by the hot lips of her nether region, heralding the tight muscles of her slick love canal. He see sawed his way in, thrusting more in than out on every rock of his hips. It was a lot of work to get 19 inches of dick meat into a woman but he was willing to put it in and the look of awed pleasure on the women's faces was more than enough reward.

Once Ben bottomed out in the golden biker, he rested, getting used to her tightness and letting her adjust to his mammoth size. As they lay in each other's embrace, locked by their sexes, Rojo and Azul now openly pleasured themselves to the spectacle. Azul got a hand down the pants of her jeans and leather chaps, finger banging herself as Rojo had completely taken off her top and bottoms. They now sat in a bundle on her bike and the pale heavy chested woman leaned against the seat of her bike in nothing but a black bra to hold her large breasts up in place. The red trimmed bush between her legs was being grazed by her fingers as she took her time getting off, knowing she had two more bitches to go before it was her turn.

Ben slid a hand up her side, squeezing a huge tit before moving up her body to caress her face. Then grabbed a fist full of golden hair to yank her head back. He silenced her gasp with a fierce mouth enveloping kiss. Heated breaths were exchanged between the two before he pulled back and said 'I'm going to fuck you into the ground.'

'Oh god please do.' she said

He kicked his legs out to get some leverage on her as she widened hers and went to town. Pulling over half of his third leg out with the back thrust, there was a slurp as welled fluids leaked from the edges of her stretched cunt and he dick punched her diaphragm from the inside. She arced her back as he advanced, lifting herself off the floor with her shoulders in the blanket and cried to the heaven.

'ooh god, Ben! Ben!'

He grit his teeth and pulled out, repeating the process much faster but with greater speed. She began sliding along the ground, the blanket bundling under them as his balls slapped her ass. She needed to hold her arms close to her body to keep the creamy white tits somewhat contained on her chest between them or else the enormous melons would drown her. Her body was becoming red from effort and impact, long blond hair tangling around them.

Both women observing were now openly masturbating. Azul had a hand down her pants and was diddling her crotch while Rojo now sat on her bike with her legs slightly spread, finger and thumb tweezing her clit while her fingers slid into her now damp slit. The other hand alternated between messaging her boobs and helping her lower hand.

Ben got tired of the sliding action and decided to pin her to the ground. He hooked an arm under her left leg with his right arm under her knee. Getting up onto his knees, her other leg went straight under his crotch between his legs. As he lifted her leg up by his shoulder, she had to get on one hip, her huge tits falling on each other as she got on an elbow to support them. One hand free now, she could reach between her legs and play with her figgy as Ben went back to town.

'Oh Ben, ugh unn. Yeeaaassss…' she moaned

His large veiny cock slid with barely any resistance and yet was held tight by her vice like vagina and immersed in the heat of her excited sex. He watched the twin masses of watermelon sized tits wobble on her chest in her single armed cradle and then looked up at her face, the familiar pleasure contorted expression on her pretty features. Long curly hair clung to her face in sweaty clumps as her eyes rolled up in her skull, her mouth hanging open with the tongue flopping around in it that was trying to make words.

He then looked over his shoulder and saw Azul, at one point scared of but now entranced by his enormous cock, on her knees with a hand shoved down the front of her pants going ham on her cunt, the crotch of her pants now visible damp and her face flushed. To the side, Rojo was naked except for her half bra and fervently getting herself off with her hands.

He switched hands, using his left hand across his body to hold her left leg and pointing with his right, first at Azul

'Just you wait, you're next. Don't get too excited.'

and then to Rojo 'You'd do well to get excited, first it's your pussy and then your sweet ass.'

Ben let go of Amarillo's leg and got down on top of her. She wrapped her legs around him tight as he switched to short, hard and fast thrusts, his balls sliding along the top of the blanket as he stuffed her cunt with all the dick meat he had to offer. With his arms around her body holding tight, her enormous bosom was up and held still for him to sink his head into, most of it sinking in the warm sweat lined fleshy orbs he loved so much.

Shaking his heads around in the dark embrace of her tits, he savoured the sensation of being held by and in a woman, driving into maddening depths of pleasure as she moaned attempts at her name while he rocked her world.

'Ben, I think I'm… I'm…' she babbled

He popped his head out to say 'Shush, just let it happen.'

She slammed her eyes shut as she grit her teeth, suppressing a scream as she came hard. Her cunt climaxed around his cock, spasming tighter in rhythm as she went rigid around him. He continued driving although there was more pressure inside her now. More fluids leaked around his cock as he pulled himself from her grip, sitting on his heels with his cock stuck in her. He eagerly awaited for his favourite part and soon after she went limp, falling into the recovery stage of a hard orgasm, the milk began to run.

Runny cream oozed from her wide nipples, ejecting in an arc first before turning into a stream as pressure was relieved. He reached down to take a tit in each hand, milking the tits to get more of the sweet contents out as she recovered.

Ben wanted to bend over and start drinking but he was on a mission. He stood up on somewhat shaking legs, his cock slipping from the loosened clutches of Amarillo's golden snatch. Inch by inch of his super hard cock slipping out until the whole super engorged 19 inch cock sprung free. it dripped with the sopping wet juices of the blond biker, arcing up and yearning for more action.

'Come on Azul, your turn.' he said

Any doubt she had was erased but she was remarkably unprepared. She pulled her wet fingers from her pants and stood. Quickly, she pulled off her jacket and top, her large brown tits in a full white bra. She cast that aside too, the cantaloupes hanging free with barely a hint of gravity's pull. As she walked over, she undid her belt and pants.

'Wait,' Ben said 'Leave the chaps on, it frames your ass better.'

She smirked, liking that he liked her ass that much.

'Why don't you just put it in her butt?' asked Rojo, who now had three fingers in

'She isn't the leader of this gang, nor did she put her ass on the line.' Ben answered

It made his wait longer as she had to partially undo the frilly black leather chaps to get the trousers and boots off. but when they were back on, the black chaps with white designs covered her legs and the sides of her hips up to the belt over her waist. They were really committed to the whole colour scheme as she had a blue anchor fuzz over her leaking pussy.

'Do you want to suck it now or after?' he asked

'Uhm, I am not sucking that while it still has Amarillo's juices on it.' she said

'As you wish.' Ben said

He watched a she fixed the blanket and stood over it. She had a very fit body, with nice large but not impossibly huge tits like he was used to. But she had ass for weeks. The large half globes of her brown cheeks had a small white triangle over a third of the mass where her bikini had prevented a tan. It made him wonder what it looked like as a lot of her cheeks and even the crack wasn't even covered by it.

She got on her hands and knees, bending her back downwards and thrusting the donkey butt out even more, bulging the already massive cheeks and making them spread.

'Like my ass?' she asked looking over her shoulder

Ben reached down and smacked it a little hard while getting on his knees 'I love it. Wish I could fuck it.'

'Maybe one day, but as usual…' she turned to face her boss 'madam goes first in all endeavours.'

Rojo merely flipped her off with the same middle finger she was fucking herself with.

When she bumped her butt against his hips, the long white cock slid up on top of it, the weight of the vascular organ falling between the brown buns on her backside. The sheer mass of her cheeks clung to his thick dick, the length of it traveling through the cheeky tunnel and resting on the back of her hips between the dimples above her ass.

He grabbed her by the cheeks, pushing them over his dick to envelope his cock with her but and began thrusting as if he was in her. She bounced her hips off him too, twerking the thick cheeks in his hands as he jacked himself off with her buns. He could feel the heat of her body radiating through the large butt and also up from the deep crevice he was currently gliding through, hottest most in the small centre where the hole was.

His balls swung around and hit her vagina each time, giving her a nice pat that elicited a hiss from her each time. His swinging sack began to pick up some fluids and he knew she was ready. He let go and delivered two quick slaps, alternating cheeks and sending the brown masses rippling into each other. He then slid his hands up and grabbed her by the narrow waist, fingers latching onto the hip bones and securing her pelvis there in the bent down shape. Using his thumbs in the sexy dimples of her lower back, he guided her body down so she was ass up with a bent back and then made the distance between him and her to allow his dick room.

Looking up even more at the spikey blue hair due, he saw her turn her face and look at him, blue eyes full of fear and awe. He got the bulbous head on the slick lips of her cunt and said 'Don't you worry your blue haired head, this will be fun.'

'For you or me?' she asked

'Why can't we both have fun?' he asked with a cocky grin

She smirked and said 'Well fuck me then.'

With her go ahead, he thrust. Once again his gigantic dick pushed past the vice grip of nether lips to the clenching embrace of a cunt. As wet and warm as the one before, he was momentarily stunned by the heat of her moist cavern and the physical resistance of her tight vaginal muscles. But they were as eagre for his crotch rocket as he was for the hold of her pussy and relented. She bent her back, dropping her body more so that she had her nipples in the ground and her head bent back.

'OOOOOH FUCK!' she screeched

Her eyes and mouth were open wide, shimmering blue irises around constricting pupils. She looked up into the orange hues of the setting sky as a flock of birds fled from the tree, started by their noise even more than Amarillo's squeals. Her wide open mouth was to intake more air, the azure lipstick framing the gasping orifice as she cried desperately for more air.

With two more hard pumps of his hips, he got his balls against the pussy of the bent woman. He could feel the beat of her heart in the very muscles of the cunt stretched around the massive invading organ. He held position there, bending over her and reaching around with one arm. He grabbed a hand full of tit meat, shaking it in his kneading fingers before pressing it to her abdomen. There he pushed against the taut stomach muscles and felt the pressure on the bottom of his cock, the dinasouric dong halfway in her.

He got off the twin globes of her ass and gave it two more light slaps, then pet the left cheek as his right hand went back to her waist. Gingerly, he pulled out, his long, thick, heavily veined cock slithering from the cave it made its home coated in the secretions of her excited pussy. Once halfway out, he slammed it back in, watched her whole body go rigid and then shake. He looked at her blond haired head, wishing she had enough length for him to seize hold of while he drilled her.

He picked up the pace, hand on her waist as he drove into and out of her. She sighed with every draw back, able to breathe again as the pressure on her lungs was taken off her diaphragm. Then she gasped as her whole body rocked on her tits when he drove in again. Soon he was going at a fast enough pace for his balls to slap her clit again, the large egg size nuts sloshing around in his cum engorged sack between their legs. The constant slap of his hips off her ass became a constant, rhythmic beat as the two bikers fucked.

'Ugn Ben, you're right… this isn't just…fun.. this is.. oh… oooh, exhilarating!' Azul moaned

Ben looked to the side again, seeing Amarillo laying naked on her jacket, using the leather as a kind of blanket. Her sopping wet pussy still leaked cum though she played with it still and watched with fascination. Rojo was still watching with a slight attitude as she knew she was next and still not happy about losing. Still, both her hands were between the naked, pale legs and playing furiously with the slit.

'Ready for this Rojo?' he asked, delivering a smack and a particularly hard thrust into the brown biker that made her whole body shake as she moaned

'Are you ready for this?' she counter questioned

She leaned back on her bike seat and lifted her legs, spreading the long pale limbs wide as she lifted them straight up and to the sides. She was now leaning on her lower back, fat cheeks sticking out over the edge of the seat and dangling in lovely spheres under her legs. The red hair lined crotch was wide with its swollen lips and distended clit. The weight and shape of the cheeks in this pose left them spread and open, the sweet puckered hole of her ass visible between the white buns.

She reached between her legs and pat her pussy, the other holding the bike for support. Then she slid down even more, palm over the lips, and prodded her ass hole for him. The sight drove Ben wild and he fucked Azul harder.

She grunted and bit her lip, clutching the blanket in her hands as she was forced torso down into the ground. Ben fucked her into the dirt as promised, her huge ass shaking, rippling and bouncing as she drilled like a pipeline into the ground by Ben.

Ben returned his focus to the bitch at hand. She was bent way over, on knees, hands, elbows, tits and face, taking his enormous penis from behind. He knew she was getting close as her heat only grew more intense, her body looser and cunt wetter. He was gliding in and out of her now, sending a streak of leaking pussy juice with each return to her core. His cock was numb with pleasure now but he clenched with his penile muscles at the base of his cock, something he found helped stave off an orgasm. His intent was to dump a load fit for three separate women inside the ass of one of his older rivals.

He leaned more over the woman and reached around the narrow waist of his fat bottomed biker to play with her clitoris. He found the sensitive organ sticking from its hood begging for attention. With three fingers, he fervently strummed the clit, earning ecstatic moans from the bent brown biker bitch as she began to bounce back against him to absorb the recoil of her thrusts and grind against his active fingers.

'You like that you blue haired bitch?' he said softly in her ear as he tweezed the clit and rubbed

'Ugn yes… I thought riding a bike out of an armed chase after a robbery was exhilarating, but this… you… it's too much…' she groaned

'Then let it go, come to me. Cum.' he said

as if waiting for his permission, she came. Squealing with a wide open mouth, her eyes rolled up under the lids as her jaw fell open, tongue lolling out.

Her body went rigid and Amarillo got up. She saw her climaxing face as a mirror of her own's from earlier and began crawling over to the fucked woman. As she sexy panther crawled, her titanic tits dragged along the ground under her, the fantastically large udders leaking a slight trail of milk as her bubble butt wagged behind her.

Once she closed the distance, Azul was still climaxing, fluids leaking from around Ben's imbed cock as he held her, one hand around her body sunken in a tit and the other on her abundant backside, fingers disappearing in the flesh displaced by his groping fingers. The golden woman caressed the cheek of the bent biker, both bad ass chicks once sisters by the open road and two wheeled machines they rode, were now bound by the enormous cock of the boy hero. Both had been humbled by the girthy half yard dick on him.

She then placed the hand on the back of her head, running her fingers through her blue hair as they gazed into each other's mind, the brown woman's mouth still open with an extended tongue. Amarillo then leaned in for a kiss, turning her face and making out with her friend, shoving her own tongue over the lolling tongue of her friend and sticking it down her throat.

As they locked lips and made out, Ben began pulling out. The back log of fluids forced him out early as he backed up and soon his cock was free again. It felt cold as it was sopping wet in the afternoon air again, shimmering in the orange lights of the late day. He stood on sore legs, body dripping in sweat. His magnificent cock even more beautiful than normal as it positively glowed in the light of day with all the fluids on it. It wasn't often it got this swollen, being almost two inches longer than maximum capacity and a half inch thicker around. The blue veins along the surface bulged with a hyperbolic intensity, shaking each time his heart beat and the purple helmet of his plum sized head grew and shrunk with every beat.

As he walked around, every movement of his toned body visible on his ivory skin, the dick bounced around in front of him, bending upward gradually. He reached down and grabbed around the base, needing all of his hand to barely get it all, and squeezed hard. This would hopefully delay his orgasm so he could last longer in Rojo. He finished walking to the kissing faces of the biker buddies, his heavy set of balls dangling six inches below the base in a full leathery sack.

'As you promised, suck it now.' he said

The two bikers broke their kiss, both bent over face to face, looking sideways at his monolithic dong. Still gasping for air, they both reached up and took it in their hands. Stroking the long, impossibly hard length, they gathered the juices in their hands and smeared it around the cock, painting it almost.

'Now try to leave a healthy amount on it for your boss.' he said as he leaned back and crossed his arms in front of his naked chest

They began pumping and playing with the huge hanging sack. Azul took it into her mouth, sucking hard on the head as Amarillo began licking up the side.

'Oh my lord,' she groaned 'it reeks. It smells like musky balls, Azul's cunt and my juices. It's so… invigorating.'

'Ready Rojo?' he asked

'Yeah yeah, how do you want me?' she spat as she stood

She walked over, bra still on, her cunt leaking clear fluids down her inner thighs.

'I need a short break, so I'll lay down on the blanket and you can ride me like one of your bikes. Once you're more excited and I am covered in girl cum, we can discuss my prize.'

Rojo walked over to the blanket and straightened it back out as Azul took more of the cock in her mouth. Both woman moaned huskily as they fought for breath while devouring his cock. He began stroking their hair, entwining one hand with the long golden locks of Amarillo and playing with the bright blue spikes of Azul's head.

'Okay girl, that's enough.' he said stepping back so they could release his wang 'don't worry, there's plenty more where this came from.'

They mewled in protest after spitting their mouth contents onto the shaft, using their hands to return their cunt juices and saliva to the rod as promised

He said 'Even if you don't join my harem proper, I need more reasons to ride the bike and drilling your wells is a fantastic one.'

He sat on the old German flag blanket that was now damp with pussy juice and twin milk stains. He didn't care, he had a nut to bust and rest to get before he got there.

Rojo stepped over him, still naked except the bra. As she positioned herself over his towering manhood, she reached behind her back and began undoing her bra strap. Ben now sat where many of his women did, on his back, position of comfort with weight on his elbows as he looked up in eager anticipation. Rojo popped the black half bra and tossed it, large head sized pale knockers bouncing free. Her longer mid length red hair fell around her head in a sweaty mane like a lion as she looked down through black lined red eyes.

'Hope you're ready.' she sneered

She dropped, crushing his cock with her cunt. His dick pushed easily through her saturated cooch, the iron hard cock a hot knife through butter. Rojo flexed her legs and abs, putting some pressure on his cock as she slowed her descent to a pleasurable fall. He saw his cock stretch her swollen lips, almost bursting them as they tried to swallow the super engorged cock. The sheer length and girth of his cock distended her lower abdomen, the head bursting through her womb and stirring her insides like a butter churner. Rojo was used to it though and had gotten herself more than ready.

'You like that boy toy?' she asked as she bottomed out

She sat on his cock, plump cheeks on his hips as she took him to the base. Copious fluids leaked around the shaft buried in her like an ancient treasure. Her tits bounced on her chest as she rocked around, demonstrating that she was unbothered by the size of the tool inside her. The pale skinned gothic biker put her hands on his chest for stability, feeling his muscles at the same time.

'I love it fuck slut.' he said

Rojo was fairly aggressive once she got used to him. She began using her legs to life up and bounce off him, fucking herself on his dip stick like he was a sex toy for her. Ben was totally okay with that, leaning back and folding his hands behind his head. He just admired her large tits as the flopped about on her chest, the firmness holding them in a tear drop shape as she bounced and rocked. She licked her lip and bit, doubtlessly driven to heights of pleasure she only knew when riding his cock or her bike, as well as admiring his well-muscled body. Her fingers traced the bulging pecs and defined rib muscles as she did her thing.

'Enjoying the ride?' he asked in a mocking tone

'Fuck you.' she said simply

Ben sat up, Rojo still sitting on his dick, and took her in his arms. His whole cock still immersed in her, he buried his face between her tits. The brown haired head disappeared in the mountains of cleavage as she held his shoulders. The pace slowed to an almost sensual dance as they did it lotus style.

'You know what comes next right?' Ben asked, voice resonating from her fleshy tits

She stopped rocking and just ground her hips against his, using his horse cock to scratch all kinds of itches in her.

'Yeah, yeah.' she said before dismounting

She stood up, demonstrating herself to be one of the more resilient bitches since she could stand after fucking him. Ben got up, sore but able to continue his mission. He stood and stretched, heavily engorged cock bouncing with the beat of his heart as Rojo got down on all fours over the blanket that reeked of sex now. Ben took note of how less bright it was getting, they were burning daylight and he could hear the activity in the woods dying down as the forest critters switched into night mode.

He looked over at Amarillo and Azul, the two woman now embraced in a 69. The golden woman was on the ground face up in a blanket of her own long brilliant hair. Her giant tits spilled out from between the bodies, displaced by the grinding bodies as she feasted on the blue haired snatch of the brown bodied woman. Azul's enormous ass shuck in the air as she was brought closer to a second orgasm but her blue haired head was buried between the legs of Amarillo, whose head was ensnared by the long legs wrapped around it.

'Well, do you want to join them or me?' asked Rojo

Ben tore his gaze from the grande culous of Azul and returned to Rojo, who was bent over way down, ass in the air and tits in the dirt.

'Oh, we'll be one in a way you never dreamed.' he said while extending a hand to slap her ass

The firm masses jiggled as he got on his knees behind her. He slapped them both with alternating hands, bouncing the cheeks against each other as his cock danced eagerly on top of them, unable to fall between the buns due to the constant rippling of the ass meat. She turned her red head to look at him and say 'Are you done yet? You going to put it in? Or are you just going to play with it?'

'Almost done.' he said as he delivered two very hard spanks, leaving hand prints on the firm cheeks in red

He then groped them hard, running palms and wiggling fingers over the warm reddening globes. He used his grip to pull the cheeks apart and see her tight white ass hole, pale as the rest of her, between the cleavage of her rump. He wanted to bend over and lick it, but didn't know how she'd like that. So instead he hawked a loogie on it and used a thumb to smear it around. She shuddered and said 'Ooh, getting ready now?'

'Ready or not, here I come.' he said in a mockingly youthful voice

'Please don't cum yet, we haven't even started and still I have to get off.' she moaned

Ben set the tip of his small fist sized prick on her ass hole, the heat of the organ radiating into her most private orifice. His fingers sunk into the warm meat of her rear, red streaks appearing on the ivory pale skin that contrasted the warmer, tanned flesh of the boy hero. The 19 inch donkey dick shone with pearls of pussy juice and saliva from the three women and was more than wet enough for her tight end.

She squirmed visibly as he advanced. Hands on her hips for his stability and hers, he resisted the temptation to thrust his overgrown dong to the hilt in her ass. The large veiny rod was red and angry looking, so ready to dispense its load now as it stretched her tightest hole. The tight ring like muscle was stretched to bursting around his wrist thick cock, as wide around as a forearm at the thickest part near the top. The blood was squeezed from the bulging veins along the surface as it pushed on, drawn back into the sinking end by the intense heat of her rough anal muscles.

He pushed slowly, feeling the cavern of her ass expanding as he pushed in, the fluids of their encounter so far letting him slide in with little difficulty. As he pushed in, Rojo straightened her back out even more, bending her chest upward to squeal.

'OOOooooh fuuuuuuuUUUCK! Ben! That cock, it's so huge. It's so hot!'

Ben kept on pushing in, stretching her past humanly possible had he not bent reality and had Gwen's magic. He was more than halfway in now and the pressure was intense. He was all up in her heat, his magnificent cock splitting the white buns of one of his oldest rivals. Her gang now sat side by side, bare ass in the grass. Both had hands between their legs, their own and each other's. They were diddling each other while watching their boss get rammed intently.

'That's a great look for you boss.' laughed Amarillo

'How's the new crotch rocket?' asked Azul

'It's… ooooh, ugh! Great… and fuck you.' she said, lifting a hand to raise a middle finger to them (her favourite gesture)

Soon enough he bottomed out, the grooves of his hips resting against the swell of her butt, the cheeks forming a natural pillow. His whole cock was sunk in her backside, acting as a second back bone that straightened her out and stretched her thin. She had buckled onto her elbows and had her chest thrust out like he liked, large bulging tits heaving into the air as she screeched open mouth.

'Uh, ahh, how do you like that? Took all that fucking cock eh. That all you got big boy?' she spat

He slapped her ass cheeks, the thick cheeks bouncing around the imbed slab of dick muscle.

'I've not yet begun to fuck.' he said as he began pulling out 'the question now becomes, can you take this dick fast and hard?'

'Fast and hard is my life, dweeb.' she spat, using Gwen's favourite insult

That triggered him. Two more spanks to her now red ass, he bent over a little and rode her like a motorcycle. The toned muscles of his legs and ass, now fairly thick from the months of hard fucking that now constituted most his spare time, flexed as they went to work powering his D train. The huge third leg slipped from her lubed ass as he drooled on it just for good measure, the long stream of saliva adding to the sheen of his veiny cock. Then pounded back in.

She grit her teeth and rocked with it, bouncing back against him to absorb the recoil. Ben went full steam ahead, cock slamming her innermost parts in ways she never thought possible, the slapping of her cheeks against him and each other around his cock joining the sounds of a forest in motion as day turned to night.

'What, no trash talk?' he asked

She tried to speak but found herself at a loss for words. His cock was driving the breath from her with each thrust, the physical impact of his powerful bucks jerking her around on her shaky arms and legs. Her lovely, large lady pillows bounced around in front of her as her pale red streaked cheeks smacked. His body flexed as he rocked, hands anchored on her hips and heavy balls swinging around in the leathery sack between their legs, slapping the bare, wet pussy with every thrust and returning a fraction of the pleasure her insanely hot and tight ass gave him.

Amarillo and Azul got on hands and knees, crawling over. The large bedonkadonks on Azul swaying on her backside as she moved, the massive tits on Amarillo dragging along the ground. The blond ad blue haired women got up to Rojo and sat on their heels.

'You look great boss, taking it like a champ.' said Azul

'You shoulder consider making your sphincter a full time cock ring for him.' quipped Amarillo

'So are… you just! just, going to- sit- sit there? asked Rojo through a clenched jaw

Her red hair now draped around her head in a curtain, sweat robing it of any form. Her face was becoming red and tears of exertion and anxiety streaked the black eye liner down her cheeks and face.

'No, we've got to keep that handsome face of yours occupied.' said Azul

Amarillo flipped onto her back, crawling under her boss and then held her tits up. The gigantits made a split cushion for her face, which Ben then removed a hand from Rojo's hips to grab her head and push down.

'Face! Down! Ass! Up! That's the way we like to fuck!' Ben sang while emphasizing each word with a thrust

Rojo's red head disappeared in the cleavage as Azul got on her knees between the golden haired woman's legs. Soon her blue haired head was on her blond snatch and they made a sexy chain that ended with her fantastically large brown buns up in the air. Ben could feel his climax approach, using every trick he knew of to keep his orgasm at bay, basking in the heat of Rojo's ass and loving the sight of the three women fucking and sucking. He could feel his heavy balls draw tight against his base, the huge testicles churning out spunk in enormous quantities as he delayed his natural function.

He held on for minutes, amazing even him as he was bucking frantically, his excitement obvious to Rojo, who could feel the dick get impossibly harder and larger in its swelling.

'Oh fuck Ben! You're so thick! So long! Fuck me! Ahhhh…'

'Shut up.' spat Amarillo as she ground her cunt against her friend's face

'Switch!' said Azul

The two women rolled over and crawled around, Ben watching eagerly as he drove on hard, fast and strong. Now Azul backed her ass up into Rojo's face, the red head disappearing in the valley of ass meat on her derriere. Amarillo got on her back under Azul, whose face was then pulled into the golden snatch by the long legs that wrapped around them. Rojo was pushed again face first into the butt by Ben's hand, although he did not make her eat out her ass.

'Damn Rojo! You go girl! Did you learn that in prison!?' Ben asked

Rojo kept working her face up and down in the bountiful caramel mass of ass, the only evidence of her exact actions being the slurping sound, raising a hand to flip him off. He loved it when she did that.

That was enough of that. Ben growled as he came. It was one of the more explosive orgasms he had lately. He was getting really good at staving off his climaxes and the resulting explosions of cum and pleasure were significantly greater.

'Fuck Rojo!' he shouted as he bottomed out in her bum and came

His dick pulsated as it was heated by the ass canal that clenched rhythmically around it, helping to drain the cock dry as the reservoir of cum in his huge swarthy sack was depleted. Ben felt the warm gushing of fluids on his sack as it was pleasantly drained when and realized that she was locked up and groaning too. She came too, getting off of her anal pounding and eating ass.

'Damn Rojo, you're freaky.' he grunted as he began rocking again

His semi hard dick was getting softer slowly, still having enough rigidity to act as a tool of fucking. He pulled more out than in with every rock, getting more and more of the veiny snake like organ that continued leaking cum in the distended cavity of her ass. He could feel the buildup of pressure on the tip of his cock and knew he had created a significant back log in her rear that was dying to come out. He couldn't check but was sure she had a belly like bulge of cum.

The girls disentangled in this time, the other two bikers crawling out from under each other and laying under the stars, hands all over each other's bodies. Soon Ben had enough of the wilted cock to get the bendy tube out to the thickest part, which popped out until just the rim of glans kept it in her hole, the deep cleavage of her thick cheeks yearning to be free.

With a pop, his cock wilted enough to be ejected, and a torrent of frothy white cum poured out. Mixed with the saliva and cunt juice that served as lube, it leaked from the gaping hole of her pulsating ass hole, running down the lips of her red pussy that was also gushing clear cum from her. They streaked down her inner thighs as she collapsed onto her chest, the tits a cushion with her face turned sideways in the ground on the cloth of the flag.

Ben gave her ass one more slap and then walked on his knees over to her side. He admired his work, the biker bent at a steep angle with her split rump high in the air, face and chest in the ground. He flopped over onto his side between the two other girls and reached around in the dimming lights for tits. He found two, three if you count one of Amarillo's as two, and waited for Rojo to get up.

It took a while, long enough for the sun to fade enough for the stars and moon to become visible. The sky was so much brighter out in the woods, without the artificial light to dampen nature's, all the stars in the cosmos were clear. He heard Rojo groan and then a slump as she fell besides him, adding her naked, well fucked, body heat to his as he felt tits on his side.

He then heard a flap and felt the damp flag fall over their bodies like a large camping blanket. The bikers snuggled together, tits and ass all over the place like their hands and mouths in the darkness, occasional huffs, giggles and kisses being dampened by the sounds of nature at night. Ben's huge flaccid cock found its way between someone's thighs, keeping the massive organ even warmer as their body heat compiled under the large blanket.

and that's how they eventually slept, the bikers enjoying their night out in the great outdoors.


	10. Chapter 10

The penthouse had finished construction and been redecorated. The house warming party was the next evening, a Saturday night. The new building was as new to him as it was to his guests as he primarily let Gwen take over the redecoration and reconstructions elements. She did all the leg work on his harem anyways, gathering contacts, setting up arrangements, growing his harem. All he did was fuck the bitches.

The new penthouse suite was a double decker as the floor above had been damaged internally, so Ben just bought that one out too. Now the kitchen unit was a lot longer and away from the door, so when you entered it was into the more spacious living room. It had a very postmodern feel, with minimalist furniture and modern abstract art on the walls. The large windowed walls still dominated the side but now they had automatic and manual tinting.

His entertainment set was devised from the ground up as a gaming station and theatre room, with a wide array of couches facing the large wall mounted flat screen over a sealable shelf with his consoles in them. Surround sound speakers were all over the room to create the booming effect of an actual theatre. There was now a central space for activities and a kind of guest bedroom that was sealed off instead of a simple folding wall divider. The bathroom had been significantly enlarged to where it was now a roman style bath house. It had thick marble like lips around the tub that dug into the ground and filled to rib height while standing in the deepest part. Really it was a mini pool that also had jacuzzi like features and a significant opulence.

The second floor was where the real action was. His master bedroom was greatly enlarged compared to his old 'room'. The super-sized bed was a custom build four poster set that had the corner posts with curtains and a ceiling. Fine satin and silk sheets and sheer curtains decorated it along with plush pillows. All around the bed were small bean bag type couches that were styled to look like large human sized doggy beds. The room had an open walled window as well and atmospheric things like a stereo, incense burners and a TV.

The bedroom was accessed by a large door to a hallway reached from the stairs or an elevator. There was also a long narrow secondary hallway that connected to small apartment like dorms, single unit bedrooms, for the privacy of his harem that was expected to grow exponentially if Gwen had her way. Opposite the master bedroom was an actual bathroom and a small 50 Shades style playroom/sex dungeon he was afraid to go into. As well as an actual bathroom with a tub/shower unit.

He was enormously grateful for Rojo's excursion at this point. Had she not tried to blow his harem out the windows, this wouldn't have happened to him. Well, it would have eventually but not as soon as it did. Speaking of, the red headed biker just showed up, stepping through the door after it dinged. Despite Rojo entering through the window, they amped up security at the door.

It now had facial, voice and fingerprint recognition, as well as password protection, retinal scan and ID card readers, and a traditional metal key. You needed a combination of two to get in and three for instant access. The door also had a one-way camera, peep hole and was reinforced steel that was air sealed and magnetically locked, sliding apart into the walls like a spaceship, that were also reinforced composite metals.

Gwen was taking no chances where their safety and privacy was concerned. Especially privacy, as the walls were now sound proofed and the windows could be tinted to complete darkness. There was only one way through the door without any kind of fuss. The collars on the girls now had a micro transmitter and GPS tracker, so in case any were lost, they could signal for help and find their way back. It also resonated at the same frequency as the door reader, which was programmed to respond and instantly open the door to anyone with the collar.

Rojo walked past him with her bikers in tow. This was a semi-formal occasion and numerous plumbers were invited as well. His grandpa was in the kitchen with his parents and Gwen's. He smirked when he saw Gwen's mother, the massively titted ginger bombshell milf in a backless slit legged dress, playing with the necklace medallion that was on a stylized collar. The ribbon had purple accents to indicate she was Gwen's mom and the carrier of an Anodite child. The golden medallion had 'Lily' imprinted on it.

As Rojo walked by in a tight red top that showed off her magnificent curves and a far too short crimson skirt to match. Her neck was adorned with a bike chain type collar and had the golden medallion reading 'Rojo'. He lifted his hand for a high five. A smirk crossed her red lined lips and she clapped his hand, he pushed it through and swung down low as she passed to smack her ass. The cheeks kept on jiggling through the thin, fine fabric as she walked on.

The caramel skinned Azul blew him a kiss as she walked by, her tank ass lifting the hem of her sharp blue dress past the under cleft of her cheeks. The golden Amarillo was far bolder, reaching down to fondle his crotch through the pant suit, pulling a thick chunk of the meat slab in his trousers. Both had bike chain type chokers with 'Azul' and 'Amarillo' emblazoned in cursive and their respective colours accented on their collars.

Light rock, new pop and club rock were playing over the speakers with lowlights. Though the ceiling tile lights were dim, the walls were accented with neon type multi color lights and projectors for occasions like this.

There was light dancing amongst the younger people who were getting intoxicated. The expanded kitchen unit also featured a fully stocked mini bar. The older gents, namely their patents, sat in the couches and chatted about the 80s.

'Hey Ben, this is a very nice place you got now.' his grandpa said with a pat on his back

'Thanks pops, it'll serve as the home of the world's greatest hero for now. I should get a mansion later though, maybe even a space mansion.' he said

'Yeah, keep dreaming big…' he said when Molly Gunther walked past in pants that were far too tight for her muscular legs and thick ass

He probably didn't even notice her fingering the 'Molly' medallion on her collar as she winked and waved at them. Ben had seen his grandpa at these kinds of events and now suspected he was as much of a low key pervert as him, or at least was back in the day before he matured.

'How's your new apprentice?' he asked

'She's coming along nicely, there was a lot of friction at first. But I think we're both growing now.' he said as he looked sideways at the woman in question

After a month of training, she was now allowed to wear clothing of her own choice rather than the generic blue and black body gloves new plumbers had to wear. So she was once again in the purple and pink robes. Her booted heels lifted her already impressive and willowy height. The tight jacket was double breasts but heavily ornamented with jewels, likely of a magical origin that also framed an impressive boob window that showed off her deep valley of white cleavage.

Her tits were huge, like all the women he knew, and her jacket framed them nicely while lifting and supporting them. The long sleeves bloomed outward into wide cones near the wrists from the elbows, lined with embroidery. Her jacket flared out at the hips, hugging the narrow waist before curving around her impressive backside and reaching near the floor with the back flap of the jacket. Her trousers were tight, with sashes and belts around the waists and also flared out at the knee down to the ankles.

Her long white hair reached to her knees and was hand brushed away from her face, those wide pink eyes looking around the room, her face stoic. She was still getting used to being in these people's company. Her lips had the pink accent marks again and now her eyes were extended with wings and other symbols with eye liner. Her eyes finally settled on Gwen as the lovely ginger stepped down the spiral stairs, one of two, to the second story.

They locked eyes halfway down and Gwen leaped over the edge, dress billowing around her as she fell into a three-point stance.

'Charmcaster!' she declared

'Gwendolyne.' she said back

'What are you doing here?' she demanded, hands charging with energy

'I'm not here to fight.' said Charmcaster

'Oh I very much doubt that.' said Gwen as she charged

Caster threw up her hands but all Gwen did when she got there was pull her into a hug.

'I'm so happy you've seen the light! Ben told me all about you.'

'Uhm, thank you.' she said simply, unsure if she should hug her back

'Still in the transition phase.' Ben said as Max nodded

His head turned as Xylene walked pass in some strange alien garb. With gramps distracted, Ben slipped out. He took two steps and heard 'Hey Ben.'

He looked over and saw Kai. She was unmistakable, with a golden bronze type natural skin tone. Her long straight black hair was held behind her by a headband that also held flamboyant feathers. She wore a similar style dress to the ball, being long and low cut with frills along the top and bottom, a multitude of colours sewn into and emblazoned on the mostly tan fabric. He never really got over his school boy puppy love crush on her, and even if her mouth-watering tits weren't on full display, he'd still have stopped breathing for a moment to admire her in stillness.

'Hey Kai.' he said back

She stepped over and said 'Sweet suite.'

'Cringeworthy.' he said back

'It was right there.' he said

They looked around at the girls getting trashed and grinding on each other in the middle. Lucy in her human form, with Charmcaster, Molly, Julie were the primary perpetrators. Gwen was currently chatting with Emily on one of the sofas. She was still in recovery and physical therapy, regaining gradual use of her lower limbs. She could now walk very short distances un assisted, hobble really, and get up and move with the use of walkers, crutches and canes. It was a long, slow and sometimes painful recovery but promising for the future of disability repair.

Rojo and her gang were starting a conga line, with Max, Rook, his sister and the milfs getting on board, Kai leaned into him and said 'It's kind of crowded in here now, which is weird since it's such a large penthouse.'

'Want to take a short walk?' he suggested

'Sure.' she answered

The two made their leave in silence. It was a short elevator ride to the ground and they walked out the side door. The penthouse was in a complex that was in the richer touristy areas. It was right next to the river walk and park, as well as numerous eateries, theatres, clubs and city centres. Being Saturday night in the summer, it was naturally a crowded and often rowdy area. The two stuck to well-lit areas and dodged the party sectors.

Once they were far enough away to look up and see the skyscrapers, Ben spotted his rooms up near the tippy top. The wide-open wall windows still displayed scenes of festivities like a tv screening of a party. It was too far away to make out individual details though.

'So how's the family business?' he asked

'Fine. There's busy but not that demanding. A lot of looking at maps and such. Nothing compared to the excitement of super heroine.' he said

'Aren't you a part time plumber?' he asked

'Weekend warrior.' she said

They stopped at a small park by the river walk and leaned on the rails under a tree. The stars of the night sky were dampened by the city's lights. He'd seen them for a whole summer many years ago but had forgotten how they could shine. The night on the mountain had reminded him. He had the fond memory of waking up under them nestled in Rojo's tits, long dong warm between Azul's ass cheeks and Amarillo's tits on his chest.

It was quiet where they were, the biggest source of night aside from distant buildings and the moon and stars was the nearby street lamp. The only sound besides the distant rumble of the city and numerous parties was the steady flow of the river below. He looked sideways at Kai, the beautiful native American woman was a bombshell by anyone's standards. Golden bronze skin, sharp features, plump lips, fine black hair.

'Kai…' he said before he really had the words

The stars that did shine reflected off the stream of water below them, the cityscape and nearby trees outlined by their silhouettes. With the noise of the parties fairly distant and the two alone, he felt he could get personal now.

'Yes?' she asked

'Have you ever, you know…' he mumbled

'I'm afraid I don't.' she said, turning her head to look at him

'Do you think that we… could be together?' he asked

'Together how? we're together, now aren't we?' she asked

'Well yeah, but I mean can we be an item.' he asked

She turned and leaned on the rail, facing him fully. Both of them visibly in the distant lights and stars above.

'Like, boyfriend girlfriend?' she asked

He swallowed before saying yes. Why was this so hard? He had no problem confessing his love to his cousin, or his alien cousin, or his old girlfriend. He had no problems engaging in orgies with all the above. Why couldn't he tell Kai straight up that he wanted to ride her into planes of bliss and pleasure like she was some kind of orgasmic roller coaster? Or that he wanted her to be a permanent part of his life, like the other girls in his harem.

'Yes.' he finally said

'Well then…' she said as she leaned in, arms forcing her bountiful tits forward 'kiss me…'

Ben blushed. He didn't know why, he had fucked so many woman, eaten pussy, put his dick in several women's ass holes and had them suck it dry. Here he was afraid of a little kiss. He leaned in and turned his head, this is in fact what he wanted. Apparently, it was also what Kai wanted.

Their lips touched, warm membranes pushing against each other's. Gentle at first, and they grew more comfortable and pulled closer. Kai grabbed his arm as he put a hand behind her back. His other hand drifted up her arm and rested behind her ear as she held him almost in an embrace. They lips parted as they lightly sucked each other's lips, and then broke to allow their tongues to exchange. They're open mouths fought for dominance, their tongues wrestling in the arena created by the two open orifices.

Even their romance was very much fight and fuck, as what started off as a tender kiss under the moon and stars alone in a park turned into a heated exchange. Desperate breaths escaped from between their mouths each time a break in the seals allowed air to exchange. Kai was pulling into him so hard her tits half pushed out of the top and Ben began grinding his hips into her, the throbbing cock now swelling in his pants as he rubbed it against her. He finally opened his eyes, hers already open. The rich chocolate eyes glared impassioned into his.

The broke to breath, pulling apart and huffing. Ben saw the tits nearly flopping out of her top, she saw the bulge in his crotch running down his leg. Both were flushed in the face.

'Do you want to-' he started

'Yes!' she spat

'Right now?' he asked, sense trying to break through the lust

'Right here!' she declared as she brought a hand to her top

She yanked on it hard, the tits tumbling out as the cloth was pulled away and then tearing as she continued to pull it off her chest. The huge tits fell short of the full water melons but still among the larger sized cups he was used to. The firm masses continued shaking in her top, having spilled from the half cups that supported them in the revealing dress. They were the same golden bronze as the rest of her and begged to be kneaded.

So he reached out with both hands and grabbed them, palms over the nipples. He quickly looked around to make sure they were still alone as she did the same on his end. Then he started fondling them. Kneading the breasts between his fingers like dough, she reached down and undid his pants, pulling them apart and unzipping him. She then did the labour-intensive process of pulling the hardening dick hose from his pants. She got the whole mass out in four great pulls and said 'Oh Ben, I didn't know you were packing.'

He let go of the tits and reached around her, grabbing two fist fulls of ass meat. With one cheek in each hand, he shuck her bum and said 'I didn't think you were either.'

She kissed him fiercely, using some teeth on his lip in a baby bite, before breaking it as she fell to her knees. He couldn't even protest before she started kissing his other head.

'Hey, Kai… shouldn't we at least… oh…' he said

She took the big head in her mouth, sliding it over her tongue to the back of her throat. Plump lips wrapped tight around the organ as her cheeks drew in. She sucked him off like a champ, her eyes closed as her pretty face contorted around the cock her mouth was pleasuring. He had to kick his legs further apart and grab the rail. His other hand went to hear head and settled in her hair. He played with the fine strands of long black hair as she began bobbing her head.

Soon her neck was distending as the head travelled down her throat, audible gags emitting from her mouth every time his dick stretched her mouth and neck in a way that allowed air to escape. She began drooling around the cock, saliva dripping from the corners of her stretched lips and falling onto her tits. She continued bobbing as she sucked, using her hands to stroke the muscled shaft in between them.

'Oh god Kai, great spirit, guardian ancestor, by the Nine- whatever you pray to…' he groaned as he began reflexively bucking his hips

That only drove her further as the Native American swallowed more and more of his cock. Soon she was halfway in and Ben made another check around the small vacant park by the river to make sure they were still alone. The night was young and most of the tourists were at the party spots, but someone was bound to walk through the area eventually, a bicyclist, drunken party goers, one of the river cruisers, or maybe even a young horny couple trying to find a spot to fuck just like they were doing. But he couldn't leave with his cock half in her mouth and didn't even want to until she finished her meal. Besides, his knees were so wobbly he didn't think he could walk at that second.

She continued moaning and groaning around his cock and was more than halfway down, pulling back enough to breathe again before diving back down. He played with her hair so much now it was barely in the head band but he liked the look of the tribal band with the feathers in it too much to remove it.

'Ugn, yeah… slobber on that dick. Swallow it, suck it, drink from the tap like a free fountain you bitch. You cock hungry hussie, you know you like it.'

He didn't know what was prompting the vulgar language, he was sure it was just his reflex when around Kai. Ever since their first meeting they were prone to fighting and passion, similar to Gwen. If that was any indication, this was going to be a very fun session. Kai had no problem with the language and continued punishing herself with the omnicock. Soon she was sliding all the way down and with a triumphant gak, she bottomed out and hit her nose to his pubic bone.

Her face was red and sweaty, brown eyes looking up at him with an almost pride as he grabbed her hair with both hands and began pumping his hips with slow, long thrusts.

'Ugn, fuck, yeah, you, go, slut, this, is, your, dick, swallow, it, whole, like, a, dog, to, a bone,'

He pulled all the way out so she could be free again and she hacked, spitting out the welled saliva and precum. Ben then shuck his hips so his huge fuck stick bounced back and forth in front of her, slapping her both ways across the face with the front. It left streaks of gunk that made her make up run and she looked up with an open mouth to try and catch it.

'Aww, the bitch want more of the dick?' he asked as she launched herself at it

She missed and with knees as shaky as hers, fell over. She caught her fall and landed on all fours, huge tits barely touching the stone floor below her. Ben looked past his red engorged cock monster that dripped with saliva and drooled precum from the open head to the Indian woman bent over on the floor, ass out tantalizingly.

He drew his hand back and stepped over low, swinging his hand across the plump rear. She yelped and then moaned, the smack resounding through the air and echoing in the silence as jerked, her dress flopped up over her ass. Her plump rump had a small pair of simple tan panties that had wedged themselves so far between the deep crevice of her thick cheeks they were almost invisible. His hand print left a slight red streak over both cheeks but mostly the left one.

He got on his knee besides her and grabbed some of her hair 'You want this? You want this cock?' he demanded

'Oh yes, I never knew how much.' she said

'You want it here and now in the park, where people can see, in the full view of your ancestral spirits above.' he asked

'That is so crass, but yes!' she said

He grabbed his cock and slapped it against her face one more time, the dick being long enough that he could do that from where he knelt. He got up and went back behind her as she started to stand. He pushed her back down again.

'No, we'll do it right here and now like this.' he said

She looked over her shoulders and said 'Oh you naughty boy.' as he grabbed the waist of her panties

He pulled them out of her ass where they dug in and slid them around the grand curve of her thick cheeks, then down her thighs. Once at the knee, she had to alternate legs so he could get them down her calves and off her boots. She spread her legs then, her massive ass pushing together as her nether lips became exposed. He reached between her legs to sample her sex, fingers finding nothing but damp fur between her legs around the swollen lips.

'Looks like the bitch is in heat.' he said as she began visibly trembling from the cool air over her hot and damp crotch

He grabbed a hold of her waist with one hand and grabbed his cock with the other, the wet panties making a glove as he aimed at her snatch. Quickly looking around, he saw that they were still alone in the dark park by the river.

Once he saw the coast was still clear, he used his panty gloved hand to guide his cock into her. The head pushed against the lips of her cunt, for the briefest of seconds holding still against the squishy head of his rock hard vein lined cock. With the slightest push from his hips though, the lips spread around and swallowed his dick as easily as her face did. She grit her teeth and groaned loudly as his huge cock entered her, stretching her from with in every direction.

'Oh fuck, Ben, Ben… you're cock, is so… so… I can't believe it…' she moaned

He got a third of it in, she was so wet and ready. He let go of the shaft and reached over to her head with the panties in each hand.

'Oh shut up, here I come.' he declared

He pulled the panties over her face as he pushed in, sliding halfway into her ass he arched her back and squealed. Her cry of bliss was cut short though when the fabric soaked with her pussy juices slid into her mouth. Using it as a gag and as reigns, he pulled her further into his thrust. Her cunt greedily swallowed his cock, gripping with a vice like clench in every way as he slid into the smooth, moist cavern. The size and girth stretched her in a magnificent way, filling her in a manner she didn't know she even needed stuffed.

She bucked against him, trying to break out as her head was pulled back. She tried to scream in pleasure as her pussy was wrecked by the massive, painfully hard cock of on and off friend. She could only slide more and more down his dick as he fucked her from behind, the swollen venous cock filling her up more and more as her furnace like pussy milked him for all its worth. The panties that once reeked of horny pussy now were saturated with her saliva as well as she bit the fabric and slobbered all over it, tasting her own juices with a frantic tongue as he fucked her into sensory overload. Once he was buried to the hilt in her, he pulled the cloth from her mouth.

'Ah! Fuck! Ben! God! Ugn! Your cock, so hot! So big!'

He pulled the panties back into her mouth 'Yeah, quiet down, we don't want people to hear us.'

He used a one handed grip on his gag/reigns as he began fucking her with short, fast thrusts. His hips bounced the cheeks of her thick bronze rump up in the air as he rutted with her. She rocked around on her hands and knees, tits swaying under her as her ass clapped and jiggled. With the hand not holding her head back and back bent, he slapped the rump and reached around to fondle a massive tit.

'Say, hussie, what do you say we go for a short walk?' he asked and pulled the gag out

'Oh, yes, this is too public, we need to go somewhere I can scream my head off.' she said

'Nah, I was thinking to just under that tree over there. Come on, short walk, I don't even have to take my dick out.' he said

He pulled the panties over her head, where they fell around her neck like a choker, and the got up in a squat to gave her a thrust. She fell forward and had to shift a hand forward not to face plant into the ground. Ben gave her another thrust and she fell forward again, having to adjust her other hand to keep on all fours. A third thrust and she had to move a leg, knees on top of the lengthy skirt that was now draped across the floor under her.

The moved like this, Ben fucking her every step of the way as she moved on all fours. He stayed behind her the whole time with a hand on her waist and the other on the choker he was using as a very short leash. Kai gasped and gaped, unable to form words as she was both utterly humiliated and driven past levels of pleasure she ever could conceive of.

The thrill of being fucked outdoors at night in a party like atmosphere, an old crush finally getting his way, a friend being so domineering over her, the fact that he was packing a literal donkey dick. The massive manhood throbbed and pulsed inside her as her pussy leaked more juices around the stuck member, her vagina ached with pleasure that radiated throughout her body, the tits hanging like huge udders under her as she was walked over to the tree like a puppy, the scent and taste of her sex overpowering her nose and tongue. It all drove her mad.

Ben was loving it too, finally fucking his oldest crush and most endearing romance, as well as exerting total control over his bitch that he fucked into a near animalistic state of lust. The danger of a hero like him being caught engaging in such depravity. He walked her over to the tree and laid her sideways in the soft earth by the tree.

'Now let me fuck you into the dirt.' he said

Her eyes went wide, he hadn't yet begun to fuck? He lifted a leg up into the crook of his elbow and went into double time. He was on his knees, each leg on either side of her well muscled leg, balls dragging along the smooth skin. Every time his cock withdrew, she could breathe again as the pressure inside her was relieved, then she'd be forced to shriek as he pushed back in, which also ejected the rapidly building reserve of pussy juices building between them from around his thrusting prick.

Her tits shuck violently as she tried to hold the bronzed orbs in her hands, excess flesh rippling around her fingers and smacking her in the face. Make up ran all around her beautiful features, eyes wide and mouth perpetually open as she gagged and screeched.

'Ugn, fuck, fuck Ben, fuck. So hot, so thick, so hard.' she babbled

She lost control of her tongue at that point and the long muscle just flopped around outside her mouth as she panted like a hot dog. Ben would feel his balls growing tighter in his sack, his release was rapidly approaching. The heat and tension in her cunt was also growing, he could tell she was getting closer to as her hot cunt muscles pulled his cock in every way.

'Hey man, let's go to the Riverwalk Plaza!'

Both stopped fucking and speaking, they looked around and saw a small group approaching on foot. They had party bands on that glowed in the dark and were using their cell phones for flashlights. They looked to be about college age, two boys and three girls.

'Man it's dark out here, like… horror movie dark.' said another

Ben quickly got up and with a slurp, his enormous throbbing fuck stick was pulled from her slit. Kai put a hand over her mouth to keep from squealing as Ben got on his feet besides her. He used his grip on her leg to pull her back onto all fours and started walking with his hand on the panties/collar and short leash.

'Yip yip bitch, we gotta go.' he said

He quickly walked along, hoping the shade from the tree would keep them in the dark long enough to get away into one of the alley ways. Had they still been by the illuminated river, they'd have been caught. Kai couldn't get back on her feet in time with her well pounded pussy still tingling and the tits hanging out from her torn dress.

Ben hurriedly walked away as she was pulled along by the neck from the collar. She crawled on all fours, tits swaying under her and bare ass in the air. Her gaped pussy was leaking all kinds of pungent fluids as she patterned along behind Ben on her leash, leaving a warm sticky trail behind her as he walked her to the alley way. Her long black hair a tangle mane around her head and back, the band with the feathers somehow intact. Her face was still a made-up mess as she panted.

Once they were in the alley way, the ducked into a tight corner facing the river, Kai still on her hands and knees as Ben crouched behind her. They watched as a minute passed and the small group very slowly walked by.

Kai had her breath held as she watched intently, then almost shouted when she felt her love box breached from behind again.

'Sorry,' he whispered 'I couldn't wait.'

'Fuck…' she said through gritted teeth 'You…'

'I'm sorry…' he mumbled as he sank into her

She was already ready, wet and well worn, so it was no effort at all to get back to where he was. There was a slight slurp sound as fluids were dispensed but soon he was laying on top of her again, her phat ass in the grooves of her hips as her arms and legs folded under her. Ben whimpered as he hugged her close from behind, wrapping his arms around her to sink the hands into the large lady love pillows under her chest between her arms.

She had her teeth clenched and ground them to keep from moaning. Her face got flushed as she stuffed in the most heavenly way, she could feel the pulse in her lover though his cock and how it resonated within her, matching her own accelerated rate. She could feel his tightening balls on her legs and heated breath on her back.

'Hey man, did you hear something?' asked one of the students

'Probably an alley cat.' said another as they stopped and looked over the river

'Close,' Ben said 'it's a bitch. Probably of Native American extraction.'

'Fuck you…' she spat

One of the beams from the phone light found the small puddle of pussy juice by the rails where they first started really doing it.

'Oh man, looks like someone was getting very excited.' said one of the girls

'Ew!' shrieked the other

'Hey girl, be happy someone's having fun.' said another

The group began walking away, mercifully missing small trail leading straight to them, when Kai felt the dick retract.

'Now!?' she shrieked in a whisper 'you're doing this now?!'

'It was your idea.' he said as he pushed back in

'That was before we hah aaah aaah aaah and guests.' she said

'Well now I am hot and horny. So try to keep quiet.' he said

He picked up the pace and began fucking at a fast but quiet pace until the students could no longer be seen or heard. Once Ben was sure they were safe from sound, he stood on his knees behind her again and went back to town. Kai was once again rocking on her hands and knees, her pussy stuffed with a pulsating rod of dick meat that a stallion could be proud of. The slapping of her sweaty skin against his mostly pant suit garbed hips filled the alleyway along with both their huffs and moans.

'Oh, ah, ah ahh, Ben…' moaned Kai

'Yeah, I've wanted this since before I even knew that's what this dick was for. I just forgot with all the time that past. But I've loved you since I first saw you years ago.' he said in grunts as he pulled on a fistful of hair behind her head

Kai's eyes rolled up as her tongue flopped out, desperate breaths exchanged through the wide open and drooling mouth. She looked like such a slut now, clothes torn apart on her hands and knees getting dicked from behind as her huge tits wobbled under her. Make up ran down her face as she teared up and drooled, her hair clinging in messy clumps to her head from perspiration as her clothes that were still on her became soaked in sweat. Then here Ben was confessing long suppressed love for her. She didn't even know what to say if she could speak between moans or even think as her attention was fixated on the orgasm welling up in her whole body, her womanhood begging for release as the hot rocket pounced through the quivering muscles.

'Kai, you're fucking great…' he said as he doubled his pace, his own release imminent 'be my little bitch please. My little fuck puppy, my cock hussie, my slut hound. Be mine…' he practically whimpered

'YEEEeaaaahhhh!' she screamed as she came

Her body went rigid as the pleasure washed over her, clogging her brain with bliss as she had a white out, her face turning into a mask of pleasure as she came. Her cunt clenched around the massive manhood lodged in her as Ben gave her a few more thrusts, but he was also babbling wordlessly as he came. The D train running through her seizing love tunnel was milked as it went numb, dumping its load deep within his newest bitch. His balls drew tight against his base as the hot, sticky splooge coursed through his cock, pushing through the bulging urethra under his cock despite the heavy pressure exerted by her tight cunt clamping down on him in orgasmic spasms.

The two on and off friends came together, Kai turning into a seizing slut again as her body went into the spaztic phase of orgasm, her tongue flapping around as her arms and legs turned to jelly. She fell onto her front, head on her arms and tits on the ground as her back arched upwards, ass shoved in the air as Ben continued easing in and out of her, not wanting to remove his twitching cock from her womb as he continued draining his balls into her despite the pleasure being more than he could bare with all the heat and pressure in her.

Soon though, he had to get out as the backlog of cum in her began to cause distension. As he removed himself, he stood to create the needed distance and a slurp announced the withdrawal. Once his dick was two thirds out, it was limp enough to be forced from her cunt by the muscles pulling themselves back together and back pressure from all the spunk in her.

It was explosive, a spurt of white cummy globule shot out and a thick rope clung to the rod as it flopped up, hard enough to maintain its phallic shape. The dick continued shooting strings of cum onto her, Kai's bronze back becoming a canvas. His enormous twitching cock was his paintbrush and the strings of creamy white chunk was his paint. He splattered some all the way up her back where it coated her hair like cheesy pasta and then trailed down her back like a Rorschach painting. Then as his dick lost its shape and size, more oozed out and trickled onto her fantastically large ass cheeks that were now red from exertion and hip on hip action.

'Wow Kai…' he finally said as they both came down from their fervent fuck 'That was great.'

She just laid on all fours, head in her hands, ass in the air, literally covered in cum as even more continued to ooze on her. Her pussy looked like it came too, a small, weak stream of cream from both their orgasms running from the twitching lips that tried to regain their natural tension. Her eyes were still wide open, pupils constricted and tongue lax, face flushed red under all the ruined makeup.

'Ugn, aha.' she said

'Just bark and whimper.' he said

She yipped and growled as he rolled up his creamy cock and tucked it away in his pants as she drifted in and out of consciousness, brain struggling to catch up with her post orgasmic state. He reached down and scratched her head, then slapped her ass lightly.

'Come on girl, yip yip. We have a party to return to. People might start to notice we are gone.'


	11. Chapter 11

Ben was woken this Sunday morning by his favourite distant cousin. Before he even opened his eyes, he heard muffled moaning and the slurps of gentle but strong sucking. He felt the end of his dick, pulsating hard and radiating heat, suck into the vacuum of an eager mouth. He opened his eyes and saw that his pyjama bottoms were pulled open at some point and his enormous cock fished out by his alien family member.

She was in her human form, the shape becoming natural for her by now, and garbed in her blue lingerie. Her hair fell about her face as she continued gobbling, taking over half of him into her mouth. As she didn't need to breath in the traditional sense, she could continue sucking and slurping on his wrist thick dick without interruption, taking her sweet time pleasuring his rod.

He stretched his arms and back, then rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He then reached down to pet the blond head as it drifted to his crotch, taking in more and more of his cock as it went.

'Good Morning Lucy.' he greeted

Everyone else had apparently woken already and departed, as they were the only ones in the king sized bed of the new master room. She mumbled something back, succeeding only vibrating the cock lodged in her body. With no need to hold back and having a sack full of the cum that it built over night, he grunted as he came.

He was getting used to marathon sex sessions with multiple women now, and could almost cum at will. Lucy took his seed into her stomach greedily, and took almost as much time getting off him as she took getting down.

Once she was done, his wilting cock cooled by the morning air, she sat back on her heels.

'Sorry to wake you, but it was getting late.' she said

'As long as that's how you wake me, I don't mind.' he said as he sat up and checked the clock

'What, only nine o'clock?' he said

'Remember, you said you wanted to start being more productive and cut back on early bedtimes and late wake ups?' she said

He groaned and the memory 'I did say that. Thanks.'

He got up and went to the bathroom. He relieved himself of the night's renal functions as well as clearing out any remaining cum in the dick tube. After flushing, he went over to the sinks. Gwen had seen fit to have two installed, one set that had a pair so two could wash hands at once, making things easier in the morning when multiple girls woke up at the same time. As well as a second, long sink that looked more like a urinal. Stretching from waist high down to almost the ground, it was in fact a dick washing station made specially for him.

He stood in front of it and turned the faucet, running the warm water over the veiny shaft of his long dong. Using his hands, he rubbed the saliva and spunk from it although there were recesses on the edges so that one or several women could help him with the laborious task of keeping such a magnificent and well used organ clean.

Once that was done, he shuck it dry and tucked himself away, closing the silk kimono around him. He went from the room to the stairs and walked down, watching his living room come alive.

Molly was in one of the unused corners she had turned into a small gym, wearing her work out lingerie. Gwen got them for her, it was like her regular golden cloths, with sheer stockings, a garter belt and bridal gloves, except that they were made from moisture wicking material and the corset was replaced with a golden sports bra that did the laborious task of supporting the head sized melons that the dangling medallion of her dog collar pointed to. Her body glistened in the light that shone through the one-way windows onto the beading sweat bulbs that lined the bulging muscles of her perfect body.

In another corner, Julie was playing with Ship and Kai. She stood on her knees, busty body clad in her rising sun red lingerie, and dangled a chew toy high above their heads.

'Sit, now sit.' she ordered

Ship obeyed, getting back on his hind legs that the amorphous blob conjured for the puppy shape. Kai was being stubborn. She kept rocketing upwards to snatch it, her massive melons making her tan bustier work hard to contain them as her hands reached for the toy. Lucy kept pulling it away and she'd fall forward onto all fours, her meaty derriere thrust out and swallowing the small tan panties with her cheeks as the sheer skirts around them fell forward. Her cheeks also held a butt plug stable in her ass, the bullet tip keeping her rear hole occupied as well as supporting a long bushy tail the backless panties had a hole for.

'No Kai, sit on your hind legs, like ship.' she ordered

Kai yipped and mewled as they reset to try again, the Navajo playing with the tapered doggy ears she wore as her medallion dog collar jingled.

Rojo was trying to watch Sons of Anarchy on the big screen, body clad in the black and red gothic lingerie, but Azul and Amarillo were making it very difficult to focus as they sat besides Rojo so cuddled into each other they might as well have been one person. The fat bottomed Azule was sitting in her lap, arms around the large chested Amarillo, as they exchanged heated breaths between frantically kissing mouths, hands roaming each other's bodies as if it were the first time.

'Ugh, get a room you two.' she said her ride or dies, who responded in groans as they fell off the couch in front of her

Azule got between Amarillo's legs with a thigh and the golden one on the ground began humping the leg, hands freeing her tits from the top. Rojo kicked her feet up, resting the long, muscled legs on Azules large, brown backside.

In another section of the floor, by what the dance floor would be in a party like scenario, was a grand piano. This one was made especially for Lucy. The recovering paraplegic was seated at the front, clad in her ebony and ivory lingerie as her fingers danced along the surface of the board keying out 'The River Flows Through You'.

Ben got to the bottom and walked around to the kitchen, wondering what was to eat. The first thing he saw was Lucy standing by the fridge giggling, then he felt why. He ran into something squishy and warm, with a downward glance he saw Gwen bent way over, ass thrust out. The large freckled cheeks made any underwear she had on vanish as they engulfed the clothing and the bulge in the front of his trousers.

'Aww, someone wants the dick.' he said as he smacked her ass

'All day and all night.' laughed Gwen as she bounced on her squatted legs, messaging the bulge with her ass

Ben began preparing to fuck that ass right there in the way between the kitchen and the living room. He drew apart the flaps of his robe as Gwen reached behind her with both hands to draw the panties down around her shapely rear.

Then there was a green glow and the sounds of the play room vanished. He now stood, holding his robe open in front of his pyjama clad body with a raging semi hard on visible, in the middle of an ornate throne room.

There was a red carpet leading up steps to a robust throne. It was empty though and behind it he could see the Earth partially in the open window of the spaceship he was now, apparently, in, as well as the stars beyond it.

'What the!?' he spat and looked around

Then he noticed two figures at the base of the steps on either side, both distinct and familiar.

On his left, towering over most males of even her species, was the Red Queen herself, Looma Red Wind. Her skin was a brilliant red and she wore ornamental 'armour'. It consisted mainly of an armoured brazier that mainly protected her middle body as the top of her chest was partially exposed. This is because the main job of this article of clothing the monumental task of supporting her magnificent bust. The enormous orbs of red tit meat were pressed together and lifted into a deep crevice of jiggling flesh that bulged from the top.

Her muscular legs were on full display as they were garmented by only tall armoured boots, the muscular limbs merging with her body at a black battle thong that maintained her decency and nothing else. Her arms bore similar armoured gauntlets, all four of them and each more muscular than the but the strongest earthling warriors. Her head bore a half helmet that showed only the bottom of her face and her eyes, four gleaming red ones.

On the right was Attea, a frog like humanoid Empress. She was far slimmer with an almost luminescent light green skin. She wore a vaguely military type of uniform with tight figure showing trousers and boots and bodice top. No garment could be devised that could conceal her bust, as each tit was greater in mass than the combined breasts of even some of his harem members. Her strangely beautiful face was topped with the strapped goggles and when she spoke it was with a thick accent.

'Benjamin Tennyson.' announced Attea and Looma admired his bulge

'Oh what now?' he asked as he closed up his robe

'We have important matters of discussion.' said Looma with a growl in her voice

'Couldn't it wait like five minutes?' he asked, thoughts drifting to the incredible grip of Gwen's ass on his cock

'We didn't know you were busy.' said Attea

'Very busy.' added Looma

'Well I'm here now. What is it?' he asked

'We would like to bring up the emergence of thrones issue again.' said Attea

Ben looked a little confused.

'Didn't we already have this debate?' he asked

Looma looked from Attea to Ben 'Yes, but it's come up again. Now that we are all of age, it's an issue once more.'

'Marital disputes and what not.' said Attea

'Got it, Game of Thrones type stuff.' Ben said

'Game of what?' asked Looma

'Look,' Ben said 'nothing has changed. I'm still not ready for commitment, much less being a galactic overlord.'

'We are aware, we're not doing this for love either, and neither of us desire an Emperor. What we want is to placate vassals and forge a powerful alliance betwixt our empires and Earth. So we need a strong, independent man who can fend for himself and leave the running of the empires to the matrons. Which is why you are the perfect mate.' said Attea

'We understand that you have feelings for this Kai woman and seek to bond with her singularly and forever, we just need you to mate with us for a night for political reasons.' said Looma

'I can't 'mate' with both of you though.' Ben said

'We know, so there will be a contest to see who you mate with officially.' said Attea

'We already did a contest.' Ben stated

'A new one. Here's how it shall go. We shall take you into our beds, one and then the other, and you shall sample us. You will be restored between uses and then may choose which you prefer.'

A younger Ben would have respectfully declined, but he was a new man and this was a new world. All the women in it wanted him and the omnicock. He fought the smile that came to his lips, he'd accept but had every intention of 'marrying' both of them. He'd bring true unity to the galaxy by making the warring Empresses members of his harem.

'What else can I say? I accept.'

…

After an hour of preparing, assistants from Looma and Attea had Ben get dressed up in a fine tuxedo that was a couple centuries out of fashion. He waited around a while in one of the dining rooms while the girls got ready, he'd be signalled when ready. The throne room was being redesigned for a wedding, with bannisters from the houses being raised and an altar erected in front of the steps.

The true bride had not been determined yet, they were doing this backwards. Ben would have passionate sex with both the prospective mates and make a decision as to who he would marry after that.

'Master Ben, the brides are ready to receive you.' said one of the frog like assistants of Attea

'Great. Let's get this over with.' Ben said, eager to get out of the tight clothes

He was walked around the halls and up and elevator. After walking to a new room, the frog said 'They await you in here.'

Ben took a breath before walking in, unsure of what to expect. When he stepped in he found a grand bedroom. It had a larger than king sized bed with four corners and sheer curtains. It rested against a wall that faced another bubble canopy. Through it he could again see the earth and the stars outside the ship, both in front of and above the bed.

That's not the view that took his breath away though.

Looma stood in an opulent dress that was as big as she was. The bridal veil barely concealed the red beauty beneath it, whose long black hair flowed freely behind her without the helmet. Her enormous bust was contained by a thick, but embroidered, white corset with a flowery boon window so the large red cleavage could be seen. Around her broad shoulders was the heavy white cape and her muscular arms had the finger bound elbow length white gloves. Her wide hips were hugged by the flared dress that bloomed out from where the corset ended, supported in the back by her thick, muscle bound ass. Up her long, tree trunk like red legs were white stockings held by white ribbons and a flowery garter, her exposed crotch covered by ornately designed, flowery white panties and on her feet, heavy boots.

Attea also wore a bridal gown. Her veil covered but didn't conceal her pretty green face, her shoulder length mane of green hair tucked behind her. Instead of a cape, she had bloomy pauldrons on her dress but an exposed collar and chest. Her absolutely massive green tits were possibly the biggest he had ever seen, much larger than his own head each and contained by a separate white industrial bra cup that had lace and frills on it, blended seamlessly into the bodice of the rest of her dress. It went over her front and sides with flared skirt like flaps and a longer end over the cusps of her massive green ass, with thigh high stockings and garters as well and regular white boots.

'Well Ben, you look nice.' said Attea

'Too well dressed for my liking, are we not to engage in ferocious sex!?' demanded Looma, tossing her banquette of flowers aside

'Wait your turn.' said Attea

'Why do you go first?' demanded Looma

'It's my ship.' said Attea

'That's, a fair point…' said Looma

'Now Ben,' said Attea, regaining his focus 'the bed behind is a specially crafted vitality bed. It will restore the sexual energies of those in it while in use. You will not tire while engaged in it, and recovery will be instant.'

Ben raised an eyebrow at that, he was hoping to get this done with quick so he could resume his Sunday, and he would like to have something like that in his suite.

'Alright, shall we begin?' he asked

'Why are you still standing there?' asked Attea

The frog like princess took him by the hand and lead him to the bed. Ben followed, ogling the flowing tails of her gown and veil. Once close enough, Ben pushed aside a veil and climbed into the bed. Attea crawled in after him and Looma took a seat besides the bed in a chair that had been set aside for this event.

'Now make it a good show you two, I want to be revved up and ready to go when it's my turn.' she said

Ben flipped over onto his elbows and looked down at the emerald goddess crawling over to him. Her heavy tits dragged along the bed as she approached, big green ass wiggling in the air and swallowing the white panties visible when the skirt flipped up.

Once she was close enough, she flipped the veil over her head to free her pretty face, the big lips painted white like her dress to highlight the mouth of her green face.

'I hope you're ready Ben.' she said as she unzipped him

'No Empress, I hope you are.' Ben said, pulling pillows from the side to stuff under him so he could watch without tiring his arms

Both their tasks were made difficult, Ben needed several pillows as they were so fine and smooth they collapsed rather than support him, and Attea had to struggle to free the 19 inch man meat from his trousers.

'My Ben, I did not know you humans were this well built.' she cooed as she began pulling the long dick tube from the black slacks

'I didn't even know you could have traditional sex.' said Ben

'and why not? Reproduction is the driving force of life.' she laughed and snorted as the cock was freed

The long, thick veiny mass finally popped out and took its missile shape. Attea green eyes almost popped when she saw it.

'My, now this is a hefty wedding tackler.' she said

'A king sized cock for the Queen.' Ben jeered as she opened her mouth

She flicked the tip with her tongue before saying 'That's Empress.'

She kissed the head passionately, the squishy tip melding to her lips as she let some saliva leak out. Hers was a particular type of slimy that'd made for a wonderful lubrication later on. She licked down the sides, her long muscly tongue was green and leaked that fluid and was stronger than the other tongues so far and had a more leather like texture that felt amazing with her slime.

She licked and lapped along the sides of his cock, tracing the veins along the mighty dong with the sharp tip. Ben folded his hands behind his head and watched the woman in the bright slutty white dress service his manhood like a new car. She made her way around the cock, licking and planting kisses, using her hands to caress the shaft and balls out of reach from her face.

Her fingers gently pulled on the balls, stretching them out in the heavy bloated sack and coaxing them to start producing cum for her. On the way back up, she rubbed her face up the side, the cock running along the groove of her cheek. He was amazed by the smoothness of her skin and warmth of her body. Her tongue snaked out as she did so and wrapped around the cock, stroking it as she ran her face along the sides of the huge penis.

'That's right, know your place frog. Under the mighty cock of my soon to be husband.' said Looma from the side

Her tongue retracted so she could say 'Can it four arms, I'm busy.'

She got back to the top and moved her hands from his balls to his shaft, stroking up the meaty organ as she took the head back in her mouth. She sucked hard while stroking, sliding her face down until he hit the back of her throat. Then her eyes opened to look at him as she twisted her head to use the inside of her cheeks to stimulate his head.

After a minute of that, she pulled off and said

'Ready for the best part?'

'Why aren't we there yet?' asked Ben

She stuck out her tongue, the long prehensile organ winding around. The tip wrapped around the top of his dick, right under the glans. He watched in awe as she stuck out more and more of her freakishly inhuman tongue, wrapping it around his cock like a barber pole. Each wrap went under the last, covering every inch of his cock halfway down.

Slime leaked from her mouth and tongue as she breathed over the ejected organ. With a little use of her neck muscles, she bobbed her face and with a lot of her tongue strength, she jerked him off this way. Her long leathery tongue corkscrewed around his cock was an amazing sensation. Each rib of the screw rubbed him differently as she slid it up and down his length, coating him in her slime as the muscle contorted around its prey like a viper.

'Ha, looks like the constrictor snake caught itself a rooster.' said Looma

The large red woman had snaked one of her four hands down her panties, bulging out the front of the thong like under garment as she began playing with her cunt.

Attea couldn't speak as a cock got her tongue. She continued jerking him off with her tongue as she wrapped more and more of it around him. Then, she retracted it. Pulling straight back, the tongue slid over every inch of the cock it had gathered in its grip on its way back in, unravelling like a spool of yarn. With a snap, it went back in her mouth and she swallowed.

'Pretty good eh?' she asked, ignoring Looma's remark

'Great.' huffed Ben

Attea lowered head to the base of his cock, the tower of fuck meat obscuring her as the enormous bulges of tit meat ballooned under her like a pillow. She used that lovely tongue of hers to play with his balls, lifting one and then the other, separating them, running along the sides. She touched him every which way down there before the organ started wrapping around the base of his organ.

Both he and Looma watched in amazement as she lifted her face up, even more of her tongue than he thought she had stretching out longer and longer on the way. The wrapping went up from the base, using his prick as a spool, the long green tongue wrapped around and around on its way up until she got to the very tip.

The thick rod of cock was now completely covered in slimy green leathery tongue, every inch being stimulated by the warm, wet muscle of her mouth. Attea amazed them both again when, now stretched more than she had ever been, she began tugging on her tongue with her throat. Ben gasped as his entire cock was jerked. All of it was pulled and twisted at the same time, a sensation he had never even thought of.

'Oh God! Attea!' Ben exclaimed as she used her tongue to give him a hard tug

She was struggling for breath around the over stretched tongue, saliva leaking all over him and her, but she was determined to win his affection with her tongue alone. But she had to get tired eventually. She began relieving his cock of her tongue, retracting it as it twisted off his cock. Soon the warm meat vanished and the tongue returned home.

Ben watched as she recovered her mouth muscle, gradually unveiling his now very wet and red pocket monster. On its way out, she squeezed the head one more time and flicked it before she could close her mouth again.

Sweating, Ben said 'Attea, that was…'

'The greatest thing ever? I know, I'm amazing.' she said 'now watch this.'

She dove face first onto his cock. He was alarmed by how hard and fast she went, with only Lucy coming close to the intensity. Although while Lucy didn't have a definite shape due to her physiology, Attea simply had a stretchy body.

Her neck expanded to accommodate his length and girth, the cock making her throat and cheeks bulge with its mass as it travelled down her hot, slick throat.

'Atteeeeeeaaaa… … …' he groaned, eyes rolling back in his head as he was sucked off and his cock devoured by the frog

Soon she bottomed out in record time, moving her body, she stroked him off in her throat with her neck. All 19 inches of him were lodged in the Empress, her eyes looking up at him as her massive breasts pooled on his lap.

'You make a fantastic cock sleeve Attea' said Looma as she fingered self and stroked a breast 'I will enjoy keeping you as a bed warmer when Ben is alone and I am away.'

She stuck her arm out with a raised middle finger at the red skinned woman and continued slurping on the cock. Then she rocked his world when she croaked.

'Ribbit'

Her eyes looked up into his and he could have sworn she was beaming. Her neck bulged out massively on both sides, expanding with the intake of air and squeezing the life out of his cock. The whole rod resonated at an orgasmic frequency as he was vacuum sneaked into her throat. Then she deflated and his cock was stroked in reverse along every inch by the reflating throat.

'Oh! God! Attea…' Ben groaned, unable to formulate words

'Ribbit!' she croaked again

His toes curled and his arms twitched, his massive cock squeezed by her slick and heated throat. He loved the way her neck bulged out with each croak, knowing it meant he would experience great pleasure and loving the sound of it as it echoed through his cock.

He gripped the sheets and grit his teeth, the pleasure numbing his mind as she face fucked him with her froggy throat. Then she pushed off him, his cock evicted from her mouth as she rose. More of the warm slime oozed down his engorged rod as she slid her mouth off him, until with a pop, the fuck stick flopped free.

'Looks like you had a lot of fun.' she said with a laugh

She kissed the head of it before grabbing it, holding it steady as she got up into a squat. Her white stocking clad green legs forced apart the layers of white skirts and frills. Unlike Looma, she had to expose her crotch. What he found when she did was that her white panties were crotchless.

The strands of her thong went around puffy light green lips that were already oozing her sweet sexual fluids, the distended clit of her mostly hairless body jutting at him.

'Ready to consummate this marriage?' she asked

'Every wedding needs a bedding.' Ben said

'What?' asked Looma from the side

'Nothing.' Ben said as Attea angled herself over him

She was as warm and wet as he had dreamed, the froggy girl practically sliding down his sex staff. She was so slick and stretched that she dropped to the base almost immediately, her back arching as a sigh escaped her lips. The immensity of his cock bulged out her stomach with ever exhale but she drew tight around him. Her massive tits wobbled in the air as she breathed, threatening to escape from the cups of her bodice with every laboured breath.

'Oh Ben, you stallion!' she exclaimed, jiggling her tits even more

'Fuck me!' he spat through gritted teeth

Attea doubled over, her breathing fighting his cock for space inside her. The motion was enough for her tits to finally tumble out. There was a cascade of green as her gigantic knockers flopped out in front of him. They jiggled incessantly as they tried to find a place of rest. Free from the confines, they adopted a free forming shape, like enormous dew drops on a leaf. Capping each oblong mammary was a puffy nipple of a lighter green colour that called for attention.

He didn't even have brain power to think about how egg laying amphibians had mammary glands.

'Woops,' she said 'spilled the goodies.'

'Slut!' called Looma from the side as she continued masturbating to the sight

'I promise, I am not offended.' Ben said

Attea lifted herself up, her muscular legs showing through the thin fabric of her stockings. He felt the tension on his cock, her whole core and cunt engaged in lifting her body up as her love tunnel clenched on the invading member. The slime that continually leaked from her cunt was doing something to his cock, making it swollen and redder than usual. The whole cock looked incredibly aroused, somehow larger than it's ever been before. It also made her tight cooch slide around the cock with barely any friction.

She dropped herself down, a slight gush of slime as she bottomed out on him and loud gasp as he fucked the air from her lungs.

'You can, play with them if you like. I am yours, and so are they.' she said with a wink and a smirk

Ben needed no further encouragement and slide his hands up her body, tracing the hourglass frame before seizing the tits. Her skin was super smooth but the tits felt like any other he had held. Soft yet firm, his hands sinking into them as they bulged around his groping fingers.

She continued riding him like an elevator, sliding up and down his cock with her body. She was hot and tight all over as her cunt squeezed and pulled the cock inside her. She picked up her pace once she got used to the size, hyperventilating as she could only breathe deep when the dick was out of her body.

Ben's hands roamed the frontier of her boobs, stroking the swells of her bust as he juggled them in his hands. He bounced them against each other and weighed them in his hands as if sampling goods, which is kind of what he was doing anyways.

Attea began grinding back and forth on top of him, moving back and forth over him as his cock churned her gut like a stirring rod. She was slightly bent over him, her ginormous tits swaying under her as she smiled and looked at him, hands on his sides for stability.

Ben's fingers found the nipples in the middle eventually and he played with them, tweezing and tweaking the nubs in his fingers. He pushed his hands into the breasts, never less amazed at just how huge they were. His whole hands disappeared in the fleshy mounds without any hint that there was less mass to give. He pulled them out and dropped them, returning to teasing the nipples.

'Oh, ah, ahh, Ben… you're good with those fingers.' she said

'I'm even better with my mouth.' he added

He let go of the tits and brought his arms around her, pulling her into him. He buried his head in those tits, his face smothered by the enormous boobs that engulfed his head. He motorboated her like it was his job, loving the feeling of the firm, warm flesh suffocating him as his hands continued kneading the tits like soft dough around him.

She gently rocked over him, see sawing the cock in her cunt and grinding her clit on his pubic bone. He loved what they were doing, it was a very sensual sex that lacked the raw passionate intensity he was used to by now. Attea held his head in her bosom, playing with the strands of curly brown as he moaned into her boobs, his cock continually pleasured by her tight, hot pussy.

'That's right Ben, lose yourself in my chest. Just bury your face in my boobs, let them swallow you.' she said in almost a whisper, letting the words flow with her shallow breaths

He let go of her boobs, letting the water fall of titflesh wash over him as he slid his hands down her white lace and frill clad body to find the next unexplored piece of slick green skin. His hands found her ass under her skirt.

The flap was kicked up by her thrusting and the large, lovely green cheeks danced on her backside. Her white thong was backless as well, the embroidered strands going up over the cheeks to the high waistband without covering the crack. On each down thrust, the cheeks would lift and spread for her puckered green hole to be seen and then clash at the crest like waves on the bluff.

He seized the warm, firm masses in his hands, groping them tight and halting their wobble, fingers disappearing into the flesh. The skin was as warm and smooth as the rest of her and alternated his grip, shaking her butt in his hands and grinding the fantastic ass together.

He let go and caressed the cheeks as they bounced, unable to see anything in the darkness of her giant tits. He then delivered light smacks, simultaneously at first and then in quick succession, alternating the cheeks. He could feel them jiggling whenever they hit his thighs and balls and imagine them turning some different shade of green as he increased the pace and intensity of his spanks.

Attea was loving it, huffing and puffing more and more as she touched herself on him, using his cock to scratch all kinds of itches in her.

'Oh, ah, ahh, Ben… Ben…' she moaned

He removed his face from her breasts, finally able to see and breath again.

'Yes?' he asked

Now face to face again, he could see that the frog like princess was on cloud 9. Her eyes were rolling around in her sockets, her face was flushed, her lips were parted in constant laboured breathing. He had seen this face many times before on his bitches, the only thing missing was the lolling tongue.

and lord did he want to see her tongue flop out and wag uncontrollable.

He reached up and snaked his arms under hers, pulling the empress into him by her shoulders and then wrapping his arms around her back. She yelped as control was taken from her and set to his pace. Drawn flush against him, the huge reservoirs of tit flesh on her chest were pushed in all directions, with almost a foot of tit meat between them even as he squeezed her into his embrace.

Once he had her clinched, he kicked his legs over hers so that they were locked behind her knees and the feet planted firmly on the bed. Once he had her locked down over him, he began thrusting.

'Oh! Ben! Ben!' she exclaimed, wanting to attach some word to every upward thrust

Each buck made her lurch forward, Ben tightening his grasp each time until his arms were over each other behind her back. Attea was face to face with the hung hero, face becoming even more flushed as her eyes lost focus. On one hard thrust, their faces smacked together and Ben turned his head, pulling her into a kiss.

Her plump lips were already parted so she could breathe when they kissed, moist air exchanged between the two. He stuck his tongue inside the cavern his cock so very much enjoyed, licking past the teeth along the leathery organ. She moaned in his mouth, eyes closing as the rocked back against his earnest rutting.

Their tongues wrestled in her mouth before she found dominance, hers clearly the stronger. After a minute of the make out fuck session, she managed to evict his tongue and now his mouth was the battle ground. With a gloved hand, Attea grabbed onto his head by the curly brown hair and pulled him in closer, her tongue slithering over his.

They were now so tightly bound in each other's embrace they looked like one person. The white bridal vestments were flapping all around Attea as she fucked into bliss. The massive tits were displaced between them, green boob mass spilling out every which way between their chests around their arms, jiggling as if trying to escape the sexual abandon between the two prospective lovers.

'Yes, fuck her eyeballs out Ben, put that toad in her place!' shouted Looma from the sideline

Ben shot a sideways glance at the crimson tetraman. Her long muscular legs were spread wide and she still had a lower arm's hand down her well soaked white panties. She had freed her breasts from the corset now and was using her upper arms to fondle her breasts. The huge tits were juggled and stroked by the three extra limbs, two dedicated to pleasing the nipples that were a darker red on the crimson knockers.

He returned his focus to Attea. Bringing his arms lower so they were over the bottom of her back. Pinning her womanly hips in place, he doubled the efforts on his upward thrusting. Each mighty pump of his legs send his massive cock ploughing deep into the amphibian princess, the large apple sized balls in the cum lodged swarthy sack swinging up to smack her ass.

The heat of her damp pussy was now a furnace as the smooth muscles all along her love canal seized around his cock, milking the giant dong for its seed as she was pushed over the edge. He knew the rhythmic contortions of a mind blowing orgasm well and recognized it when he felt her start to spasm in his arms. Her tongue completely over ran his and the end of the thick, slick, coarse went to his throat and then past it.

He gagged as her tongue went down his throat, the frog princess showing him what real French kissing was. He struggled for breath as it stretched out his throat and stuffed his mouth, the tongue sliding farther down his neck than he wanted to consider. He had infinitely more respect for the numerous women he had face fucked now.

Her cunt began gushing, extra sex slime squirting from her stretched lips as she rode his cock to new depths of carnal pleasure. Ben felt his release impending too and the climax of the empress only helped that along as her body seized over him, her massive tits so voluminous they were washing up to his face like high tide.

He pushed her up, seeking to breath and gaze at her tits. He kept a hand on her hips to keep her there, never ceasing to fuck up her. Attea sat back, bouncing each time his hips hit hers. Her long tongue pulled out of his mouth until it was free and could dangle between them.

He spat out a wad of the built up tongue juice and watched her tits bounce and shake in front of her. She was still at some phase of her orgasm, likely the post seizure clamping down part as her body continued gripping his cock with an ever tighter clench despite their rocking against each other.

As he had hoped, she had lost complete control of her face as her brain went numb with pleasure. Her eyes continued rolling around in the sockets, her face flushed different shades of green and her jaw hung slack, with the long tongue dangling from her lips like a pendulum and falling between her humongous boobs.

With a final hard thrust up, Ben came. He used both his hands to slam her back down as he fell back into the bed, holding her onto his cock as the whole massive organ pulsated inside her. His balls drained into her, his dick the pump that stuffed her with his seed. He could feel torrents of jizz rocketing up his urethra that bulged under the giant veiny shaft. The head went numb and he got pins and needles all over his cock as the bolt of pleasure rocked through him.

Attea began groaning once her breath returned to normal, his hot sticky cum distending her belly slightly as her womb was stretched like a water balloon with the pressure of his cum. His dick became so numb with pleasure that it hurt, but it was still erect and he continued to pump in and out of her, using her relaxing but still tight cunt to help milk the gunk into her.

'I can't tell, did you cum yet?' asked Looma from the side 'you just kind of stopped.'

Ben didn't answer, merely thrusting up enough to buck Attea back onto him. She fell tits first into him, on her elbows around his chest. His cock began deflating in side of her and the reservoir of cum did the rest. The back pressure forced out the wilting cock and the flaccid length of his trouser snake shot from her stretched green cunt as a Volcanic eruption of cum emerged.

It shot out with a force as Attea moaned, the added stimulation just what she needed as her body was still hypersensitive from the fucking. It then stream out, a small river of bubbling man cum and the slime of her sex juices, mixed together like a drink at a bar. They sloshed out like a busted jelly doughnut, leaking as her legs spasmed.

Then she gave out, collapsing into him completely as their bodies recovered. The river turned to a creek and then a trickle until she was void of the excess seaman that didn't cling to her walls.

With some effort, Ben shoved the frog lady aside, she fell onto her shoulder besides him, knocked out by the thunder fucking. Her veil, sleeves and gowns were tangled messes around her and the stocking and bodice clung to her more from sweat, or her equivalent, than elasticity in the clothes.

She finally got her tongue back in her mouth but her eyes were closed, breathing hard but getting steadier. He looked down and saw that her greater than watermelon sized tits were shifting softly with her breaths, stacked on each other like giant water balloons. Before he could even wonder, he saw it, the tell tale dripping from the nipples.

Milk began leaking from the puffy nipples, beading up around the now erect nubs and then welling on the rims. He knew that with a slight tough or gentle sucking, the dam would burst and twin streams of creamy, warm milk would flow.

The thought of suckling those magnificent 55 gallon jugs was enough to get him erect again. As said earlier, the bed's science/magic went to work and he could feel himself revitalized. His cock surged back to full size and hardness, his balls inflating with the dispensed spunk. Almost too well, he felt that need to cum again, the almost painful pleasure of an dire need for relief.

Attea slime strange effect still held and his long, thick cock was even bigger than before, with bulging blue veins criss crossing the surface like a tangled web of raised scars and the swollen purple head now as big as an apple.

He was torn between his desire to stick that pulsating rod of man meat in something wet and warm or to start suckling on those great green tits. Luckily, Looma took that decision from him.

'Enough! It is my turn to prove my strength.' she roared as she stood

Ben looked over as she walked around the bed. Her massive tits, larger by any measure except Attea, were held out in front of her like oblong spheres by the cups of her dress. The cape, gown and veil flowed behind her like tales, the white of her dress, lace and frills contrasting as wildly with her crimson skin as Attea did with her emerald skin.

She pushed aside a sheer curtain to step onto the bed with a knee. She walked over to him on white stocking clad knees. Her skirt was open in the front for easy access, the red skin turning to white cloth only at the crotch of her embroidered panties. They were soaked through by her juices that also leaked down her inner thighs.

Once she got close enough to Ben, she reached with one of her arms.

'Benjamin, you are truly a stud among humans. Tetraman's don't even have 'cocks' as you call them, this big.'

He gulped, having a strange sensation that this was not going to be as gentle and sensual as his session with Attea just was. Her hand and grip were hard but not painfully so. She immediately began jerking him off, sliding her fist up and down the curved shaft.

'The juice of Attea people is a curious thing.' said Looma 'a powerful aphrodisiac, it also naturally enhances sexual characteristics.'

She added her other lower arm. The two hands over lapped and started double fisting him. He arched his back and pushed his sweaty head into the pillows. He began stripping off his tuxedo, needing the air as he was overheating.

As he unbuttoned the vest and started pulling his arms from the sleeves, Looma got closer and slid her hands to the bottom of his cock. Wrapping one fist shut around the base, she stacked her right lower arm on top of it and closed it over the shaft. Her fingers barely touched her thumbs around it, and stacked they didn't even get halfway up.

She added her upper arms now, stacking the two hands on top of the original. Now with four hands total on his cock, there was still a good six inches of exposed cock meat.

'Well look at that,' laughed Looma 'four hands and you still have enough man meat to fuck a girl into submission.'

Luckily his jacket was off by the time she started jerking because it was intense. First, she moved all four in unison like a super long single hand job. The skin was slid over the slab dick muscle by her tight grip, hands sliding only slightly even with the slime and juices. Up and down, she was almost lifting him up off the bed with the up tugs, the boy hero pulling off his shirt by that point.

He threw that to the side as Looma started alternating her grips. With the six or so inches of excess dick, she could slide her top hand up some more and start messaging all over his cock, moving her hands around the shaft without ever breaking contact with the veiny mass or loosening her grip. With the juices and slime, her hands almost glided over the heated sex stick.

'Well this is impressive Ben. It's so huge, and thick. It feels hot and can feel your heartbeat through it, hard and fast. I could play with this forever and never tire.' she said

'and I wouldn't complain.' he said

Looma let go of the shaft and brought a hand up to lift her veil. Tossing it over, the red face and gleaming four eyes locked on him like a hunter to prey. She licked her lips and leaned forward, bringing her face closer to it.

Ben watched the strongest woman he knew kiss his cock head, smiling at it.

'and it tastes good too.' she said

She opened her mouth and took the head in, mushing her tongue around it as she opened wider to feed the grown member to herself. After a little sucking and licking, she pulled her face off it with a pop.

'So does her slime and your cum. No wonder your women enjoy this.' she said

She brought her face down again and took him in deeper. The head hit the roof of her mouth and ran along the cleft as she licked the underside of it, then it hit her throat. She wrapped her lips tight around it and sucked. She slurped on it at first and then blew, trying all new things to please him with her mouth. Then she removed her face with another pop.

'I can feel your heat and heart through it, radiating into my mouth. This is amazing! I would never have thought such a demeaning task would feel so great for the cock worshiper.'

She plunged onto it again, using her four arms to stroke his shaft as she descended. She brought the same intensity to blowing him that she brought with all other endeavours. She bobbed her head like a fish bobber to get down his cock, shoving the tip past her throat. Her muscular neck bulged as she began choking on it though was undeterred. She pushed on and down, eventually freeing two bottom hands to slide the top hands down as she consumed half the hero cock.

The two lower arms started playing with his balls. One in each hand, she pulled and played with them. Tracing the wrinkles in them, she gently twirled and twisted the nuts, coaxing even more spunk from them as Attea did earlier.

He watched the crimson empress descend on his cock, taking it slow and hard. She swallowed around him, her throat resonating with his cock in it as if she were roaring in battle. Her arms alternated tasks as she got down, switching between caressing his balls and stroking the cock. Once she was mostly done, saliva leaking from the corners of her lips as her cheeks bulged, she pulled her face off abruptly. With a pop, she was free again and hawkes the wad of cum and spit that had accumulated.

'Fantastic, simply amazing. I could suck you off all day Ben but my other needs call for attention.'

She stood on her knees over him and swung a leg over so that she could straddle the boy. Her lower arms reached down to her groin, running over the panty clad pussy and patting it to tease him. There was an audible splat as they were saturated with woman juice. Then she gripped onto the sides of the floral-patterned cloth with her fingers and with no effort, ripped them down the middle.

A second tug split them and now she had crotchless panties just like Attea. Her red lips were also puffy and her huge clit begged for attention.

'I'm so ready for you Ben, are you?' she asked as she got closer

'I don't think so, but I'll try.' he said

'Good, I have no intention of stopping. You will now feel the strength of House Red Wind!'

Using one of her arms to hold his twitching fuck staff steady, she took the place Attea just left and dropped onto him. He lurched again, Looma was much tighter than Attea and most of it sheer muscle.

He watched his shimmering ivory cock slide between the damp red lips framed by torn white panties. The crimson bride pushed on, her legs and abs stiffening to force herself down onto him. His massive veiny cock stretched her more than he thought possible, the woman clearly unused to such deep and invasive penetration.

'Oh Ben, this spear of yours is daunting… but I won't be deterred!' she declared

To her, he was just another obstacle to be climbed, an objective to conquer. As long as he got to fuck another hot alien babe he was fine with that. She started pumping her legs now, the thick tree trunk like legs rippling muscles under the white fabric of the stockings. Her cunt was tight and grew tighter with ever clamp of her muscles, the heat unbearable.

She straightened her back, abs drawing tight under her corset as her enormous tits were thrust out. The huge red spheres were still semi supported but the cups of her clothes, jutting out like primed missiles for his viewing pleasure.

Her lower left arm drifted down ward to stabilize his cock, her lower right to play with the distended clit above her stretched lips. Her upper arms went behind her head to support her as she continued her descent. With an upright posture his cock slid right in despite her thick, tight love muscles and his sheer size, thanks especially how hard it was.

He could see where in her his cock was, the tip of his mighty spear displacing her inners and bulging out her lower abdomen. Once the bulge reached half her stomach, she was forced to exhale, the pressure on her diaphragm too great. She was a furnace inside, every inch closer to her core, the tension and heat on his cock increased. It was wonderful.

'OH Ben! This is the greatest thing I have ever felt!' she exclaimed

While no virgin, it was doubtful she took anything half so big into her. His toes twitched and his body shuck, it was amazing for him too and he couldn't wait to come. But he wanted to wait a little more.

In a minute she bottomed out, sitting her ass on his lap. Pussy juice was leaking from the comically stretched lips as he occupied depths she didn't know she held. Her lower arms reached for his hips, the woman bending slightly so that her impressive height would not distance her from the support of his hips. Her tits sloshed forward, jiggling as gravity pushed them around in front of her. Those upper arms went from the back of her head to her tits to stabilize those mummeries.

Her hands did what Ben wanted to and played with the tits.

'Do you want these little human?' she asked 'I saw the attention you gave Attea.'

There was a snort from his side and Attea flopped over onto her back, gigantits wobbling as she said 'Huh, what? Who said my name?'

She was still dazed though and couldn't hold a conversation. Plus Ben could not speak through gritted teeth. His endowed manhood fought for life against the heat and pressure of her damp walls. It didn't get better when he saw Looma's legs flex and she began to rise.

'I got you now little man.' she said and with a roar normally reserved for battle she slammed herself down on him

Attea woke up at that, sitting up but still tangled in her white garments. She sputtered and spat, trying to get her tongue in the right place as she took in her surroundings. She then saw Looma bouncing off Ben, cock in her like the sword of Excalibur from Earthling legend.

She began bucking in earnest, shaking the whole bed with her fast and hard thrusts. She worked as hard as Ben usually had to in order to work the fantastically large cock. Her whole body wrapped around the prick, heating his manhood with her entire body and squeezing it with her lady muscles.

She grunted and groaned with every thrust, making more noise than the rocking bed. She was practically burying Ben in the bed, pushing him deeper and deeper into the royal mattress. Her plump ass smacked his thighs and balls, her wedding garments flapping around her as she bounced so fast and hard she created her own storm.

Attea flipped onto her front and started panther crawling around him. He watched as her fantastically large breasts dragged along the bed even with fully extended arms. Her skirt was still flipped up so he could see the plump cheeks of her thick green ass bethonged on each cheek by the backless white panties. Her gaped pussy still leaked all kinds of fluids as the cheeks shifted about above the thick thighs that were clothed in stockings held by white ribbons from her garter belt.

Once she was at his feet, she began pulling down his pants to get him completely naked.

'Hey! Frog breath!' Loom shouted over her shoulder 'Dont pleasure him. This is all mine! There will be no claims that you helped me win his heart by way of his dick!'

She scoffed and said 'Why are you assuming you will win?'

She continued pulling his pants off his legs as Looma continued using his body as a spade to dig a ditch in the bed using his dick as a handle. Looma's amazing tits were shaking above him as she leaned forward, dangling like torpedoes in an open bomb bay for him. He had no energy to reach up and grab them though, it was taking all he had not to cum as she was fucking him hard from above. So he just gazed up at them longingly, yearning to take them into his hands and mouth.

'What's the matter little man?' she roared 'Too feeble to take what you so clearly want? Was I wrong about your strength?'

She reached down with a lower arm and grabbed his head, using the tangled sweat soaked mop to lift his head, she shoved him face first into her tits. Her height was so great she could sit straight up and still feed him her breasts.

Held upright, his hands found her tits. The groping fingers played with them like bread dough, the softest part of a battle hardened body. She continued bouncing on him, riding his pole like mounted equestrian in full sprint. He turned a head aside and managed to get a nipple to his mouth. The boy's lips wrapped eagerly around the nub as he began suckling.

'Like a squalling babe.' said Looma 'feast yourself boy.'

Her other lower arm reached between her legs and played with the clit between them. One upper arm went down to support his back and the fourth went to play with her free breast.

'I understand your fascination with tits Boy Hero. I do so love my own.' she said

She mashed her boob against his head and he could only close his eyes as he was bombarded by firm flesh. He fought his orgasm and savoured the taste of the smooth nipple in his mouth.

Then there was a lurch and a snap. The bed fell sideways, one of the legs had broken and now it was crooked. Attea fell onto her side from her doubled over position besides them, great tits wobbling. Looma didn't care and continued pounding him into the dirt. After another downward thrust, there was another snap as the bed broke even.

Now listing like a sinking ship, Looma was fighting gravity to stay upright. When she hit the top of her upthrust, his heated rod more than half exposed to the lights above, she fell over. Ben rolled with her, getting one last hard suckle in on the nipple before asserting himself over his empress.

Now on her back, the four-armed woman propped herself up as Ben got on his knees between her legs.

'My turn now!' he exclaimed, ready to work himself out now

Looma was a far stronger support base than he was and her mighty thighs held him tight between her legs. Horse cock still lodged in her, he clenched his cheeks and pushed with his thighs, falling into her.

'Ah! Yes! Fuck me hero! Claim your bride!' she exclaimed as he took over her role in fucking her raw

Ben grabbed her corset clad chest just under the tits, her great size making positioning weird. His legs kicked back, he drew himself out of her, the pulsating hot raw cold from the air for the moment of respite from her tight confined. Then in another moment, ploughed back into her heated grip.

'That's right Princess.' he said, spitting the title like an insult 'you're mine now!'

Her eyes narrowed as she got insulted, but any retort was lost when he thrust into her again. The 19 at least in forearm thick cock had a way of making women forget their spitefulness. He pulled out again, a herculean effort considering his exhaustion. The bed only restored his sexual vitality, now his weary muscles and depleted energy.

She couldn't have told though, as he met her pace in ferocity. His balls danced between their legs, smacking the hanging cheeks of her red ass as he split the mighty princess in half down the middle with his cock. She kept her legs spread for fear of getting too excited and crushing him between her thighs, though she still shifted around in the bed while widening the recess he created.

Attea watched from the sides 'Yeah bitch, you're just a lowly princess now.'

Ben didn't tear his gaze away from her four gleaming eyes 'Hey, I haven't made my decision yet. You could still be a princess in this great empire.'

Looma took him like a champ, still recoiling from his thrusts but her body contorted to the mighty fuck stick wreaking havoc inside her. Each thrust buried her deeper into the bed, not as great as when she was pile driving Ben do to his smaller, lighter body but still enough to form the bed. Every time he thrust, her back straightened, breaths escaped her lips and her eyes squeezed half shut. and those marvellous red tits bounced around.

'Who do you think you're talking too!?' demanded Attea 'I am still an Empress.'

'Maybe in name, but now both of you are my bitches. In my harem, you are all equal.' he spat

'What's this about a harem, we are competing for marriage!' shouted Looma, more from the sexual frenzy than any kind of rage

'I am setting the terms now.' he said 'if you want my hand in affairs and my cock in your mouths, you will have to join my little harem.'

'This was not part of the deal.' groaned Attea, too aroused by the sight of her rival in love and politics getting fucked silly by a human

'I agreed to nothing, and you of all people should understand now.' he said

'Understand what?' asked Attea

'How great it is to be one of Ben's Bitches. The great pleasure you felt just now is but a fraction of the joys you will experience in my harem.' the boy hero said through gritted teeth

'But the empires.' moaned Attea, getting horny just watching them and remembering how great it was fucking him

'Will be united forever by us. You will both be equals in this partnership, and have many handmaidens, sisters in this harem. You will wear sexy and distinct lingerie, collars stating your name and ownership, and live amongst my fuck sluts in by dome of paradise subjecting yourself to all your desires.'

His monologue bothered the prideful matriarchs, but Attea was too exhausted and horny to make meaningful protest and Looma was being ridden like a rocking horse, unable to articulate words as she fought for breath and control over the invading manhood.

'That doesn't sound too bad.' she said

'Solves the one person marriage issue.' said Looma and Ben

'Think it over as we fuck it out.' said Ben, finally looking over to Attea

The green skinned empress was playing with her heavenly breasts, the nipples now leaking copious creamy milk. He wanted so much to drink from them, and she looked bothered by how much she had built up in the mammaries.

'Alright, my prince.' she said

Ben returned his attention to Looma. He now had to get almost standing to pull his dick from her, the long cock unwieldy, but then bounded back into her with reckless abandon. There was a loud pop as with twin snaps, the other legs broke and the bed shifted over again. Ben dropped into her with thunder.

'OH FUCK! BEN!' she roared louder than the mightiest war beasts

She swung her legs around his lithe, naked body, wrapping them behind his back to keep him close. Their heat multiplied between them, joined by their sexes. His manhood immersed in her womanhood, balls resting on her huge ass cheeks. The silky stockings over her muscular legs felt nice on his skin and he could feel the power of her limbs.

He now had to fight her legs when drawing back but had her strength when pushing in. Each thrust now had a thunderous clap of flesh on flesh as she pulled him back to her with passionate need. He finally slid his hands up and seized her tits, the white hands disappearing into the red flesh.

So soft and warm, the huge mounds conformed to his touch, seeming to need him as much as he needed them. Her legs held him tight against her even as he ground against her, stirring her with his cock like a mortar and pestle. His hands roamed her breasts like a sandbox RPG, shuffling the melon sized red orbs like a deck on her chest. They were soft to the touch and heavy, trying to swallow his eager hands.

They drifted up to her nipples and he resumed pinching and twisting the big red nubs. He knew she was getting close, both by the tightening of her cunt around his cock and by the fact that little beads of white appeared on her nipples as he teased them.

'Some one is ready to burst.' he said

'Shut up and fuck!' shouted Looma

Her lower arms stayed down, using the elbows to stabilize her and the upper arms joined his on her tits. She began arching her back, lifting him up with her pelvis as her powerful accessory muscles were stronger than him. He continued fucking her though and her legs did a great job of pulling him back in like a leash when he wondered too far. The red strongwoman writhed in her bridal vestments, the white clashing wonderfully with the red as the veils collected sweat and clung to her.

Her breathing became frantic and one of the lower arms drifted to her cunt, slipping between them to play with the bulging clit.

'Looks like you need a hand, luckily she has four.' said Attea

'Too bad I don't need a tongue!' spat Looma

'Oh really, I think everyone can use an extra tongue.' said Attea

The emerald bride leaned over and the long leathery tongue snaked out. It travelled the short distance and flicked her nipple, the slime taking instant effect.

'Oh Fuck! Ben! Attea is…' Looma said

'I can see that.' grunted Ben

Attea used her tongue to flick the nipple after Ben realised it. The prehensile tongue swirled around the nipple, closing into the bud as it left its slime in the wake. Then it wrapped around the large nipples, licking and swirling around it.

'She can't pleasure me, you are anyone's bet.' said Ben

Attea retracted her tongue while drawing closer with her face, until she was an inch from the nipple. Then she let go of it and just sucked on it. Her plump lips once painted white to match her garb closed around the nubs and she sucked hard. Eliciting a moan from Looma, she gulped, which Ben knew meant she was now lactating.

Looma was getting even more excited, the furnace of her cunt now the sweetest kind of hell. It began clamping down around him, she cumming close. He fucked harder and faster, wanting to finish them both off. Attea drank a few more gulps and then withdrew, watching a small stream of milk ooze from Looma's breasts.

'Well that was delicious.' she said and then slung her tongue out to play with the other one

Ben watched her do what while she played with one of her tits, the milk running almost freely and staining the green breast. Looma used a hand to play with the green hair under the bridal veil of Attea and the others to support and play with herself. He felt his loins contracting and knew his time had come.

He didn't bother announcing it, wanting to see the woman's reaction when his restored seed was ejected from his cum blaster into her. His balls drained their contents into his cock hose and soon the torrents were filling up the crimson princess.

He watched her eyes grow wide, new pressure building inside her as her own womb was made home to Ben's sticky white man juice.

'You fuck! You're cumming now!?' she screamed

He doubled his efforts, which was almost painful for him as he was going numb all over from pleasure. He felt the pressure built as her womb was stretched with the sheer amount of spunk he was filling her with, his engorged super cock stopping anything from leaking. Looma began to bulge in the middle, amazing considering the strength of her rock hard 8 pack abs.

Her eyes closed and he knew she had cum too. Her body seized and she began to shake, her legs falling to the bed and spasming wildly. He held onto her tight as she contorted in orgasmic bliss, lips flapping wildly as she struggled to find words to describe the experience. The pulsating hot rod that broke her inside was giving her seed and pleasure and she loved it.

'OOoooooh aaaaahhhh Fuck!' she finally squealed

Attea kept licking her breasts with the long tongue, lapping up the milk with the muscle like a sick dog. Looma continued to flail about, completely unable to control her body as her arms flapped around. Now she was in a hole they made in the bed though so she couldn't fall anywhere, especially with Ben pinning her down and still bucking.

His pleasure numb and exhausted cock was still oozing cum and hard, so he continued to use it in her rhythmically clenching cooch. There were now gushed of girl fluid from her lips when he moved, the pressure too great for the membranes to hold back liquid. Attea went up to Looma's handsome face, leaving her jiggling tits alone as she caressed her face with a white gloved hand.

'I can't wait for us to be sisters.' she teased

Looma opened two eyes to look at her and opened her mouth to spit a response. Then Attea pulled her in for a kiss. The green lips engulfed the red ones as the empresses kissed. Passion took over and Looma began caressing her face with a free arm while returning the kiss. Both her eyes opened, which Ben took to mean that Attea was shoving her tongue down her throat. A suspicion confirmed when a bulge appeared in her neck.

Ben finally began wilting as Looma calmed down, too exhausted to continue writhing. He sat back onto his heels, semi hard cock getting forced out by the backlog of fluid. He watched in admiration of his handy work as the gaped pussy spewed forth their mixed juices. Creamy white bubbling jizz mingled with pussy juice flowed freely, staining the inner thighs and making a puddle in the bed as her belly deflated. Then turning to a stream once the excess was expelled.

Once it went to a trickle, he crawled between the two women. Both adorned in wrecked bridal garments and laying in puddles of their sexual fluids as they cemented their own union with their tongues. He squeezed in between their tits and let the red and green boobs flood over him in a tsunami of breast flesh as they made room for him.

They broke their kiss and laid beside him, both tired from their events. Looma supported his head and back with her left arms, one of her right ones tracing the muscles of his chest as her tits covered his face.

Attea lay on his other side, petting his head and hair while the other moved her enormous boobs around his face and chest.

'Well, that was intense.' said Attea

'I shall not walk proper for a couple days.' said Looma

'So… who was better…' asked Attea

Ben said his answer but the response was muffled by the tits that smothered his face. They moved their tits aside to free his face.

'I can not say from just this night. There are so many things that go into determining the best cock sleeve. I haven't fucked your tits yet, that's important. To be true fuck sisters you'll have to do some butt stuff. I need to see who is better at getting bent over.'

Attea smothered him with a tit again 'He had no intention of marrying one of us.

Looma laughed and said 'and why should he? Marriage is a silly proposal anyways. My people follow me because of me! Might makes right, not title.'

Attea chuckled and said 'Indeed, I'm just so popular amongst my people. Let's just share the fuck toy.'

The empresses laughed and Looma said 'Good, let this usher in a new era of peace and prosperity between us.'

Ben pushed aside their meaty breast and guided the leaking nipples to his mouth. He took a red one into his mouth first and suckled, drinking deep from the well of her breast milk. After three solid gulps, he switched to the other breast. He drank more of the delicious milk from the green boob, using his lips, tongue and hands to milk the breasts.

The girls nestled into their double cuddle, watching the boy take turns sampling their milk as the excess ran along their generous curves into the bed. They all wanted to sleep, but then the bed worked its magic/science and his cock surged back to complete attention, stronger than ever with balls swollen like ripe grapefruits. The girls looked at each other, then at the man milking their tits, and then at his towering manhood, and back at each other with toothy grins.

This was going to be a golden age indeed.


	12. Chapter 12

Ben was relaxing in his pent house in his usual way. A soda in hand, a cool movie on the big screen TV, and bitches between his legs. This time it happened to be Kai and Julie. The two stately women were on their knees in front of him trading his dick around like stocks on wall street. The Japanese doll in red and yellow lingerie was sucking hard on the head with her eyes closed, savouring his meat like it was Thanksgiving. The Navajo beauty was beside her in the tan and brown garments, the short dog eared headband holding her hair back as her big almond eyes studied Ben's cock, waiting eagerly for her chance to strike. Her hands were on his shaft, the length having enough meat to occupy both of them as she jerked it around in his mouth while Julie's hands played with his dangling balls.

As Ben watched the film and the girls, he felt a buzzing on the couch he knew to be his phone in the pocket of the pants he had partially taken off. As he fished for it he wondered if they had trousers with easy access removable crotches. When Ben withdrew his phone he saw that the caller was Rook.

'Hello, what's happening?' Ben asked while stifling a moan

'Found something quite interesting on a raid last night.' came the soothing voice of his long time partner on the other side

'Well hello to you too.' Ben said with a chuckle, trying to seem friendly and alert despite the attention his better half was getting

'Sorry,' he said 'I was eschewing pleasantries due to the nature of this find.'

'Oh, alright then. What's the matter?' he asked as Julie traded her toy with Kai and proceeded to give his balls the same loving treatment with her mouth

'Are you busy? I'm getting a lot of background noise.' he said

He must have been referring to the sucking sounds and giggling of the girls 'I'm deep inside a building, the signal isn't so great.' he said

'I see. Well, we were tracking some smugglers in a corner quadrant of the galaxy who were hiding their transfers. Nothing big, mostly parts for a spaceship but once they started moving plasma cannons, we had to act.' he said

'So what was the find?' asked Ben while groaning silently as Kai started taking him halfway down her mouth as their hands jerked the excess

'Just parts, but but upon further investigation we found they were moving parts to an old friend of yours…' said Rook

Ben's phone buzzed and he looked at it to see he received an image text. He opened the message and saw a familiar alien script he knew the meaning of too well. He had seen it inscribed on messages most of his life especially early on as a hero.

'Vilgax…' Ben said slowly

'Odd right?' said Rook

'I thought he was dead, or at least trapped in a pocket dimension or something.' said Ben

'Well he's out there, or at least someone pretending to be him, and he's building something.' said Rook

'Ben, are you alright?' asked Julie

He looked down and saw that his mighty rod had gone a little limp in their hands. The engorged veiny mass had lost its rigidity and now flapped about as they tried jerking life into it, the muscled ivory snake bending around their hands.

'Something came up.' he said, echoing Rook's earlier remark

'Who was that?' asked Rook

'Not important.' Ben said 'Do we have a lead?'

'We have their routes, we are pinpointing the approximate location now.' he said

'I'm coming.' said Ben as he hung up

'It doesn't look like you are.' said Kai as she let go of his cock, the organ falling between his legs without strength

'Sorry, I have to go.' Ben said as he began tucking his slimy cock into his pants

'Please don't…' they mewled while pawing at the bulge

'It's important.' he said as he began fiddling with his watch

'Please come back quick.' said Kai

'I'll let you put it in my ass…' said Julie, she being the least inclined to do butt stuff in his harem

'I'll be back in a bit and don't worry, I'll be fucking something well.'

He pressed the secret button on his phone that activated a beacon for the teleporter on the Plumber space station. In a flash, he was digitally broken down in molecules and beamed to the station.

'It's been a while since we've been on mission together.' said Ben

'Indeed,' said Rook 'I think we got promoted too fast sometimes.'

'The result of being good at the job.' said Ben

The two were trudging through the mud of a swampy planet in their old Plumber field uniforms, the mostly black tactical suits insulating them well against the moisture of the humid locale.

'No wonder Vilgax hides here, no one else wants to visit this place.' said Ben

'Kepler Five is a small moon highly valued for its murky environment by ecologists.' said Rook

'No one with anything better to do than study moss.' said Ben as he pried his foot from a sinkhole

The moon was on the other side of the planet at the moment, so it was darker than night and they navigated by infrared scopes on clunky goggles.

'Why did we land so far away?' Ben asked

'We do not know what kind of scouting capabilities Vilgax might have, we couldn't give ourselves away with a premature deployment.' Rook explained

'I beat him before in better form, I think I can do it again.' said Ben

'I know a frontal assault with no tact has worked for you well in the past, but he is very slippery as you no doubt are aware. An air of prudence would be best.' said Rook

'There!' Ben said

A little ways off they could see the beginnings of a hard structure, something distinctly foreign amidst the swampy mud pits. Ben slid his goggles up and shone a red light on his chest strap.

'Yup, that's a spaceship.' he said

A massive spaceship, likely an old warship, was firmly imbed in the ground and probably sinking. He could only see part of it with the light but he knew what a ship looked like by now.

'Quite, I am scanning now.' Rook said as he raised his gauntlet and a beam ran across the surface of it a few times 'seems to be a Class 8 Battlecruiser, or was at some point. Definitely the kind that the parts we lifted off the smugglers fit. The data was right, they were here before.'

'Great, how do we break in?' Ben asked

'Quietly.' Rook said as he put a magnet on the hull

A laser emerged from its center, making a circle on the hull that then began to sizzle and burn through. After a bit of time that seemed an eternity to Ben, the hull plate dislodged. Rook was waiting, holding it by the magnet so that when it seared through, he could remove the hunk of metal like a manhole cover. Ben helped him with the hefty hub cap and they set it in the mud.

'Well you came prepared.' said Ben

'It is best to have at least a few plans on hand.' said Rook

The two stepped through the hole and were inside the ship. It seemed desolate and unpowered, through the murky exterior didn't seem to greatly contaminate the sterile interior. Once again it was pure darkness inside even with their red lights, so they put on the night vision goggles again.

Rook played with the computer on his gauntlet 'My scanners indicate power is only flowing through a few parts of the ship, such as the engines, mess hall and bridge. It has created a virtual map for us to guide the way.'

'Is there anything that computer thing doesn't do?' Ben asked mockingly

'It doesn't count my steps.' the ever serious Rook answered

'Really, most watches do that now.' said Ben

'I know, but really-' Rook started

Before he could continue the sentence, there was a great rumble as the ship whirred to life. Or at least tried to, the lights flickered dimply and the sound of machinations resonated through the floors. Ben looked behind them out the port hole they made and saw the tree line from the swamp getting lower.

'We seem to be taking flight.' Ben noted

'Then some one must be on the bridge!' Ben declared

He took off in a sprint down the hall along with Rook, who took a sudden left while saying 'the bridge is this way.'

'Which is that way!' Ben added as he turned mid stride

The two bounded down the labyrinth of hallways. In pristine condition it was probably logically arranged and easy to work through but in the dilapidated state of the thing there were broken doors and debris clogged halls. Some halls had lights that actually stayed on but none of them were really bright, so they kept their goggles on as Rook lead them to the main elevator.

Upon getting in, they began the ascent to the command deck. Very slowly. It was only seven stories up from where they started but the elevator crawled, catching on the walls and taking a second or two to dislodge with a loud metallic clang. The thing groaned as it ascended so slowly Ben didn't even feel the change in speed or place. He did feel the stops and jitters though. He was becoming more afraid of the thing crashing without warning and sending him plummeting to his sudden death than Vilgax.

At least he knew he could beat Vilgax in a fair fight. When the doors finally creaked open, they sprange like a mouse trap. Rook jumped through the door with his blaster drawn while Ben had to physically push his side of the door the rest of the way closed before he could join him.

'Vilgax! Present yourself and be detained!' Rook called out

'What happened to stealth and tact?' asked Ben

'Sorry, the elevator ride made me anxious.' Rook said

'Yeah, how did we get that mixed up?' Ben asked when a voice shuck the room

'Ben Tennyson!'

He knew the voice, but the tone seemed off. The lights came on in a flash, turning the dark green room they saw through their goggles shock white, blinding them. Before they whipped them off, something grabbed Rook and hoisted him to the side as he yelped. Ben rubbed his eyes and tried to get them to adjust to the brightness as the unmistakable figure loomed on the deck of the bridge.

'My scanners picked you up when you landed, it was a simple thing of waiting for you to come.' said the alien overlord

'When I heard you were back I wanted to pay my old friend a visit.' he said as the blurriness faded

The figure began down the steps as big as he remembered. Clearly over 8 feet tall and wide enough to match, with broad shoulders and muscular arms.

'Then you do remember, I thought you forgot all about me in that phantom zone. It was no small matter getting back, as you can see the effort fried my ship. But nothing keeps me away from what I want for long.'

'and what do you want, revenge? The Omnitrix?' he asked

'I want you!' Vilgax croaked

With a final blink Ben saw clearly, and stared aghast. It was Vilgax, but he was different. He wasn't even a 'he' anymore. She was as huge as ever but in slightly different ways, she was wider at the already wide hips than before and narrower at the waist. She sported a spectacular hourglass figure with thick meaty thighs under the metal lined thigh high armoured greaves, a toned core and broad shoulders that supported her muscular arms. Her face was more feminine, with a pointed chin and defined cheekbones, but her Cthulhu tentacles moved from her face to her head, where they dangled like hair in large, long tendrils down her shoulders and back. Her skin was a vibrant green with big red eyes and darker, plump lips and eyelids.

His face went from a shocked expression to one of open mouthed awe. Not as much for seeing his long time nemesis as a freakishly tall uber muscular aliens babe but at the sheer size of her boobs. His greatest weakness, each tit bigger than a beach ball and nestled in giant cups on a battle armour that had seen better days. They only went two thirds of the way up but the soft green titflesh that bounced out the top of each was greater than a couple of his favourite sluts. Each step she took sent the orbs bouncing in their loose restraints, almost as if the armour wasn't even made to contain them.

'Ben,' he thought 'what have you wrought?'

His perverted desires and fetish delusions had extended far beyond all women he knew and even didn't know, and had turned his greatest foe into a hyper busty babe. He really had to think about his fantasies now.

'Surprised to see me?' she asked, her voice now understandably feminine

'What do you want with me?' he asked, finally speaking something but unable to pull his gaze away from her fantastical rack

'What I have always wanted…' she said as she finally got on his level and walked across the floor to him

'You can't have the omnitrix.' he said in an attempt at defiance

She smiled at that 'Oh I don't need that little trinket. You can keep your hand too. No, I have a much better idea for getting what I need.'

Even though she was now in arms' reach, he sensed no hostility from her. She was almost two feet taller than him, his face eye level with her bodacious boobs, but her arms were to her side and she was looking straight at him, having to peer over her breast.

'I need your seed.'

Ben sputtered, completely caught off guard by that.

'My what!?'

'Your sperm, the fruit of your loins. You have been wielding the Omnitrix for almost a decade now. It has to have imprinted upon your DNA its secrets.' she said

Maybe that's why he had been so blessed. He wasn't well endowed before the Hero X event but in his masturbations, he noticed he came a lot and had no problem recovering or retaining an erection. Maybe the faint glow in his cum was more than an imagination.

He looked to the side and saw that some tendrils from the wall had ensnared Rook and held him in the air by his chest, his arms pinned to the side and a metal tentacle over his mouth.

'I figured you wouldn't come alone so prepared some snare bots for your friends. Although I didn't expect you this soon.' she said

'So you don't want to kill me or take the watch?' he asked, so confused by this turn of events

'Not at all, I just want your cum. Give me your penis Ben, and I will reward you very well.'

She said that last part while unclasping her chest piece. The inadequate armoured corset fell open and the massive green tits flopped out. They were a darker green than the lime of his co wife Attea and even bigger, assuming their tear drop shapes on her chest with only a little wobble due to their firmness. His whole head would be swallowed by them if he decided to motorboat them.

He opened his mouth to spit some retort but only drooled instead, he knew what he wanted. It was Rook who spoke next, slipping out the tendril to say 'It must be a trap Ben, give her nothing!'

'Silence you!' called Vilgax with a whip of her head that sent her hair like tentacles flying in the wind and those magnificent breasts flopping

They bounced into each other, sending ripples around them that made the palm sized perky nipples wink at him. Ben didn't even think about Rook, the practiced hands shooting up to seize wide fingered fistfuls of the bountiful knockers. The big warm fun bags sifted around his touch and engulfed his fingers as they pushed the nipples in and lifted the breasts. Vilgax looked back at Ben with a coy smile.

'Ah, so we have a deal?' she asked

He didn't even notice the metal coils pull Rook to the ceiling, where he smashed against it and went limp with the tentacles wrapping his dazed and probably unconscious body tighter.

'Uh, no…' said Ben, now unable to remove his hands from her gigantits 'I just saw that your boobs were heavy and figured you needed a hand holding them.'

'Luckily you have got two.' she laughed as she grabbed him by the waist

Her long hands wrapped almost completely around him and lifted into the air easily. He didn't even have time to question what was happening before Vilgax drew him close to her body, smothering him with her breasts.

As he imagined, the enormous green valleys of titflesh swallowed him whole. His hands continued groping her tits, palming the huge nipples and squeezing around them as if to milk. She was now walking, each step sending her huge boobs bouncing as he wiggled between them, suffocating in darkness but feeling the warmth of her firm bosom all around his head. He lifted the boobs and pressed them around his head, increasing the pressure of the firm masses on his face while gripping them tighter.

Then abruptly he was pulled from them and thrown back.

'Hey! Wait-' he sputtered as he landed in a chair

She had carried him to the command deck and threw him into the captain's chair. It was made for her and he had plenty of room while sitting. Vilgax dropped to her knees in front of him, those massive tits with reddened hand prints bouncing with every move.

'For what?' she asked 'I thought you wanted this?'

Her hands went to the trousers on his uniform. The big fingers were unable to properly work the fasteners on the belt and buttons of the pants. So she grabbed the belt and ripped it apart, then did the same with his pants.

His first reaction was indignation, how dare she tear a plumber uniform? She pulled the fabrics from his bare legs but he still had black boxers on. Those too were ripped apart by her eager fingers until she breath an elated sigh at the sight of his manhood. It laid semi erect between his thighs, slowly swelling to full size now that they were free but plenty invigorated by the boob play. The tip was going past his knees and the edge of the large seat, slightly leaking precum.

'It's gorgeous.' she said as she ran her fingers along it from base to head 'so long and girthy.'

It began to rise with a gradual upbend as she caressed it 'and these veins, shining blue and bulging all along the surface. I never thought an organ could be so magnificent.'

Ben wondered if the praise was also a side effect of his manipulations or the natural reaction to a human horse cock but it never failed to excite him and even the dread of facing Vilgax couldn't wash it away.

'Think it's big enough to satisfy one of your kind?' he asked

'Oh, more than big enough. This will do far more than satisfy me.' she said

She finally wrapped a large hand around his meaty shaft. It's not like they were manish, being as dainty as a normal woman's but due to the sheer size of her they were able to make full fists around his shaft. One mighty green hand slid near the top, coaxing a sweet pearl of precum to ooze out while the second one formed around the base.

The two hands worked in tandem to jerk the rod around, causing it to grow to full 19 inches and fill her hands. She bowed her back to get her face down to it. She opened her mouth and let her tongue fall out. She ran it over the head, proving as moist and warm as he hoped her alien tongue would be. She shuddered visibly from the head of his organ and its salty pearl, clearly excited by the rod.

She then dived down upon the dick, the cock rod slid over her tongue and hit the back of her throat. She breathed out her mouth, warm air washing over the cock as she jerked the excess. She closed her lips around the shaft and bobbed her head, quickly getting a good idea of how this 'blowjob' thing worked out. His cock travelled over her tongue within the tight seal of her plump lips as the cheeks began to puff out with the building up saliva.

She swallowed and opened her mouth again, a small stream of saliva running down the shaft as she pumped it with her fists. She then dove down upon it. His back bent as she plunged, the cock pushing past the opening of her throat and sliding easily down the hot, warm throat.

Her size and height made swallowing his cock the easiest it had ever been for anyone and in no time, she was nose deep in his lap with a throat bulge that ended at her sternum. Her hands slid up his body to set on his shoulders as her heavy breasts pooled on his lap. She then pulled herself up off him, his cock being removed from her throat with a wonderful friction and heat that left a saliva slime trail along the whole of his cock.

Once she was at the apex, the head hanging behind her lips like a big fleshy lollipop. With those hands on his uniform top, she yanked them apart, tearing the top off his body.

'Hey! Stop destroying my uniform, it's kind of expensive.' he said as she bared his chest

Now he was sitting basically naked in the shreds of his clothes on her command chair. She slid her hands over his hardened muscled body before diving back down, fucking him with her throat and mouth. She worked her whole body up and down his cock, the hard stiff organ bending when it needed to in order to accommodate the throat and mouth working over it. Her magnificent boobs swung around under her and slapped his thighs as her hands went from feeling his fit body to holding the edges of the seat for stability.

He began pumping his hips in the air, enjoying the pleasure she was giving him with the face fuck. Her red eyes were usually closed as saliva leaked out the sides of her mouth, her tendrils dancing about her head and shoulders along with her giant breasts under her. She then pulled her head off him and swallowed her mouthful of precum and spit.

'Time for the specimen collection.' she said

'The what now?' Ben asked

'I need to collect your seed…' she said as she reached for her pocket as the other hand continued stroking him off

'Woah, is this going to hurt?' he asked

'Of course not, how did you think I was going to get it?' she asked

'You know, I'd cum inside you. Or maybe shoot all over your face?' he said

'You have the strangest fantasies.' she laughed 'No, I need a pure sample of your spunk in stasis.'

Spunk? Did his universe meddling also impart sex slang onto the women? She finally pulled her device from her pocket. He was expecting a test tube or something like those giant flesh lights they use on horses but instead it was just a condom.

'Really?' he asked

'I've done some research on your kind. Though quite well endowed, I think it should still work nicely.'

She ripped the condom open and pulled out the plastic. Placing the dimpled side on his cock, she began to slide it down.

'Hey, listen. Even the largest condom ever made wouldn't very well fit.' he said

'Good thing I made this. It's made from a polymer far beyond what you humans can create at your level of civilization that can grow and shrink to fit its occupation. It will be a stretch but it should still cover your manhood.' she said

She began working it down how shaft with her hands. Even on her knees and with him in a chair she was still hovering over him, looking down as she worked. Her muscled arms moved the hands down the shaft, rolling the transparent plastic over the bulging veins and pulsating white cock. She eventually ran out of condom two thirds of the way down.

'There, it fits. How does it feel?' she asked

'a little tight.' he admitted

'All right then, as I was.' she said

She opened wide and went down on him again. The condom deadened the sensation just a little but the heat of her body still leached into him and the pressure was just as good. He laid back in the chair with his arms at ease on the rests. Vilgax resumed throat fucking him, sliding him in and out of her throat as her hands messaged his body.

They slid down his abs to his base and then under it. They then found his balls. She only had four fingers on each and even though one could fit both, she used each on his nuts. They gently pulled and squished the testicals, working the squishy nuts through the fingers as she messaged them through the thin skin, trying to coax them into giving up the sought after goop.

Ben was once again bouncing his hips, helping her to fuck him with her mouth. The sensation was growing and he knew he would be coming soon. Desires filled him and he set his hands on her head reflexively. There was no natural hair he was used to so he made due with stroking her head tendrils. He suspected she liked it because she started wagging her head under his hands, which intensified her blow job as his pulsating cock bent and twisted inside her.

Then he really got excited and stood up. With a mighty pelvic thrust he got her to sit back on her heels. Standing on the footrests, he was finally level with her face and able to take over the fucking. He held onto her head tentacles as softly as he could, unsure of if squeezing them hurt her, and went to pound town. His muscled thighs and ass flexed and extended to work the donkey dong inside her mouth

Those red eyes looked up, wide and alarmed by the sudden loss of control. Her huge hands went to his waist but then she remembered this is what she wanted. Her hands rested on the groove of his hips as he bucked wildly against her, his heavy swinging balls slapping her chin and neck. Saliva oozed out the corners of her lips and trickled down his manhood and onto his balls, where the swarthy sack flicked the droplets all over. Some also ran down her chin and dribbled onto her gently rocking tits below them.

The heat and tension of her spasming throat around his invading cock was thrilling, especially as he was now throat fucking a genderbent version of his oldest and among the strongest enemies. The slapping sounds of his balls smacking her chin and neck were lost in the squishing sounds of wet air escaping from her overstuffed mouth and the gag sounds she made.

Ben doubled over her as he hit the fever pitch, his balls drawing tight and hands grabbing harder on her head. The heat and pressure of her swallowing throat all along his cock was too much as he was fucking her with all his might. With a drawn out groan, he came.

He went rigid over her as the pleasure washed through his body and then collapsed, falling over her head as he buried himself to the hilt in her face. Luckily, she was a big and strong woman and she held him against her by the thighs. He flopped over her head and put his hands on her shoulders, lifting himself up so he could give her a few more long, slow pumps into her face.

He felt the heat of his seed on the tip of his cock as he filled up the end of his condom. After a bit he recovered and knew his wilting cock would be easiest to pull out now. He sat back into the chair, his softening member retracting from her mouth as she bent to make the angle easier on him.

Halfway out he still couldn't see the condom though, and wouldn't until the last third. Vilgax's eyes went wide and she made a gagging sound as the head of his cock left her throat. She choked down a caught and grabbed the arm rests. Ben sat down and pushed her head off him. When the tip of his semi hard cock slipped from her mouth past her lips he could see the condom stretched thin. The ring was still clinging to the thickest part of his cock near the top but the rest was slipping off into her throat and apparently stuck.

He quickly pinched the ring to keep it from sliding farther off. She grabbed her neck in the choking gesture as he pushed her off him slowly. The stretching of the condom between his cock head and where it was stuck in her throat widened until she coughed again. With a final hack the end sloughed out.

They both stared in amazement. Hanging like a ball at the end of a string in the condom was a bulbous water balloon like collection of his spunk. It looked like a gallon or two of creamy white, faintly glowing green in the right light milk had filled up the bottom of the condom. The resulting bulb got lodged in her throat apparently.

She hacked and wheezed, trying to catch her breath before saying 'That's a lot more than I anticipated. More than enough.'

She grabbed it by the end near his cock tip and carefully removed it. She lowered it to the seat between his thighs and pulled the end tight, tying it into a knot near the end and then double knotting it.

'Sheer perfection.' she said as she lifted the cum balloon 'So creamy, so much. It's still warm to the touch and so thick. Want to feel it?'

'Nope, I am good.' Ben said with his hands in the air

She bounced the condom balloon around in her hands a few more times before holding it up so another metal tentacle from the ceiling could take it away.

'Now then Ben, I think that concludes our joint venture.' she said while standing over him

'Yeah,' he said a little dejected 'I guess…'

'So let us discuss your reward.' she said with a smile down at him

'Wait, I thought that was the reward.' he said

'Of course not, I just needed a way to extract the element. Unless you want that to be the reward.' she said, crossing her arms under her bare breasts

'Oh no, of course not.' Ben said with his hands up, already yearning to hold her again 'I would just like to… erm…'

He really wanted to fuck her now, take her as he never could his old nemeses and in the most intimate way. But it wasn't very heroic to demand sexual favours for anything, even from such a deplorable enemy who had wronged him so much in the past and was seemingly very willing to do so.

'Oh I understand young Ben.' she said with a smile as she climbed into the chair with him

Doing so made his cock ride up her front as it regained some of its rigidity but only kissed the bottom of her boobs due to how big she was. Ben said nothing and just moaned as he watched her great tits come closer and closer until they swallowed him again. Most of their mass ended up resting on his shoulders and her hands went to his sides to place his hands on her sides.

'Go on Ben, take your reward. They're yours to play with.' she cooed

He wiggled his face around, wagging his tongue, making all the motorboat sounds as he fondled her massive, firm breasts. He bounced them in his hands, messaged them around his head, and kneaded them like dough as she just traced the muscles of his now bare arms.

'I always hated these enormous breasts. They are huge even by our standards.' she said 'I was made fun of, and they really got in the way when fighting. But at least some people love them, and I can use that to my advantage.'

Apparently his gender bent reality even impressed upon her a back story he hadn't considered. He pulled his sweaty head from her breasts to breath and then turned the right breast towards him. With an opened wide mouth he took the nipple in. It was larger than his lips could encompass, the membranes drawing tight around the buds with lighter green soft skin around it to spare. He squeezed the boobs in a milking manner while suckling, drawing the nipple into his mouth with the vacuum and licking around the skin.

Vilgax found herself moaning slightly and even enjoying it, playing with his hair as the air between her legs and their got hotter. His cock began to bounce around between them with the beating of his heart.

'I must say, you are very good at this Ben.' she said

He let the nipple slip to say 'Thank you, I am skilled in a lot of things.'

He shifted his attention to the other nipple and repeated the treatment. He sucked on that one now, closing his eyes to moan around it as he bit it lightly and swirled his tongue around the nipple. His hand supported and stroked the breast while the other continued to grope and knead her twin sister.

'Oh Ben, I am afraid I must make a request of you.' she said as he continued suckling 'Do you think that you could, how to word it… mate with me? In the same way you humans do?'

He spat out the nipple 'What!?'

'I am quite bothered, and desire your manhood within me. I want your seed, now more than ever. I know my form disgusts you, but it would be an enormous relief. If we were to bond physically, I think, we could even begin to heal the wounds of our past.'

He didn't even know a human and whatever she was could do that.

'Yes!' he declared

She smiled and stood on her knees, those large muscular arms moving to her side to undo the armoured bikini bottom and codpiece of her battle suit. With a couple snaps, she threw the hunk to the side and stood before him in a battle thong. The small fabric covered whatever was left of her decency and he smirked his gaze away when she tore that off too.

He didn't know what to expect when he looked back, fearful of something with tentacles, but she simply had a human looking enough pussy. Swollen. protrusive and pronounced labia with a distended clit, but still very fuckable.

Ben grabbed his cock and aimed the head at her entrance. The two locked eyes, enemies now turned fuck buddies by lust, and smiled. Vilgax dropped herself onto him with a war cry. It was about as easy to take hum from below as it was in her mouth but none the less pleasurable. She was well stuffed by his meat and had to work to get the last quarter in but in a few thrusts, she was sitting on his lap with his cock straightening her out.

There was no sign of a bulge on her front that his enormous fuck stick tended to make on the smaller women, only tight muscular abs holding her upright and tensing around their invader. The warmth of her thick, soft ass cheeks radiated onto his thighs as they found a home in his lap. She rocked around as he slid his hands over her hips, both getting used to each other and letting the heat of their pulsating sexes bond them. Then he slid those hands up her muscled core to rest on those massive tits.

He slowly lifted his hands, marvelling at how they disappeared into the soft green skin of those massive funbags from below as he tried to lift them. His fingers and most of his hands were swallowed by the firm flesh before the perky tipped orb began to lift. Vilgax's red eyes stared into his from around her tits, the ripped Amazonian alien warlord resting her hands on his shoulders.

'This is actually nice.' she said with a hint of a giggle as she sank into him

Ben was still getting used to this female Vilgax but could not deny how great it was to be having sex with such an amazing specimen who was also at several points his most vaunted enemy.

'Yeah,' he agreed with a groan 'you feel fantastic.'

She laughed again as he lifted her boobs high enough for them to roll back into her neck and face.

'Not that, although it's rare that I can be filled so fantastically. I meant for us to be this intimate.' she said

He started bouncing the tits in his hands, watching the gigantic beach ball sized tits ripple and bounce against each other from where his hands disappeared into them.

'I guess you're right.' he moaned, eyes almost watering from how magnificent the boobs were and the stifling heat of her tight cunt around his sensitive organ

'We spent so much time locked in fruitless combat, when the whole time all you needed were tits to fill your hands and all I wanted was your seed, and your animal cock.' she said as she leaned into him

'Yeah, something like that…' he said into her breasts as the cascade of tit flesh smothered him once more

She apparently didn't recall being a man, or their equivalent. Which he was all right with if it meant he could fuck her now without things being weirder. Her alien form should have repulsed him, but he had dated and fucked many extraterrestrials in his time. Other than the sheer size of her and intimidating build of her buff arms, legs and torso, she was quite womanly and the little alien characteristics like green skin and tentacle hair only made her more exotic.

She began to lift herself up, the muscles on her thighs swelling as she ascended his cock. That huge, heavy tits continued to drown Ben in the most euphoric fashion as he explored their expansive surface with his hands like a pioneer. The heat rode up his cock leaving a coating of pussy juice that was somewhat thicker than a normal human's along its girthy, venous shaft. Once she was over a foot up, she dropped back down, letting gravity slam her back down onto him against all the resistance his huge dong had against her thick pussy lips.

She bottomed out with a thunderous slap as her voluminous ass smacked against his thighs. Ben happily took over the task of keeping her tits together around his head and over his shoulders as she used her arms the rests of the chair to lift herself back up. She got into it faster, this time rising so high up he almost slipped out before plummeting back down on him. Her ass slapped his thighs each time as the slimy alien sex juices ran down his balls and collected onto the velvety seat of the chair.

Vilgax grunted as she picked up the pace, riding his horse cock like she was born for it. Normally the sheer size sent the ladies into a sexual frenzy or at least they had to get used to him a while longer, but she was already approaching the Bitch in Heat phase. She was huffing and puffing but not winded, being conditioned for battle and finding that strength and endurance useful here. Sweat began to gleam on her skin, giving the deep green a shine.

But Ben couldn't see any of that, being engulfed in the darkness of her face consuming breasts. He mushed her tits around, fondling the breasts, tweezing the nipples, and doing all kinds of tit play while he pressed the titanic masses against his head. He got the occasional gasp of much needed air when the ripple of the flesh sent them apart from his face or mouth just long enough to suck in some. When he wasn't sucking in air, he was just sucking her tits. His open mouth kissing, tasting and licking all exposed skin. They were too large to focus on a nipple like he liked but that didn't even matter as she furiously fucked him into the commander's chair and sent those great tits wobbling around him.

'Oh Ben, fuck the Omnitrix. This fuck staff of yours is your greatest weapon!' she grunted

She crashed back down onto Ben and leaned back, placing her big hands on his shoulders. Ben's sweaty face was freed and his matted hair a tangled mess around his head. He reached out for her reflexively, afraid that she was falling. She slid her hands down his arms until they were hand in hand like lovers. She continued leaning back, those meaty legs bulging with their exerted veins as she made some distance between them. Her arms thrust straight out lifted the balloon like breasts up as if serving them to him on a platter, perpetually jiggling with their luscious volume, firmness and wide, perky nipples.

'Oh Ben, fuck me now. I can't do all the work. Fuck me on my own chair of command and control.' she said

Her face was sweaty, her long hair like tentacles hanging around her. Her face was contorted fought her pleasure and those eyes seemed to grow brighter than before. Ben sat up and put his hands on her narrow waist for support as he cried out like a charging warrior.

Planting his feet on the foot rests and pumping his thighs and ass, his mighty sex staff thrust into the Warlord. Her face contorted and her whole body tensed as he slid to the hilt into her. Her cunt was tight and her sex was hot but he loved it when a bitch could take a pounding. Sweat drops fell off his hair and ran down his well muscled body as he held her tight.

He bounded back and forth between them, returning his hefty fuck staff to the loving grip of her womanhood as fast as he removed it. His balls swung up and around, patting the excess fat of her bulky ass as it hung below her, the huge cheeks bouncing each time. Her sweet smelling pussy juice ran down his shaft and dropped off his balls into the puddle below them.

Ben grunted and groaned as he pounded her from below, fighting his orgasm as he returned her fucking in full. His gaze drifted from her intense face back down to those alluring boobs. Held up so generously by her arms, the wobbled almost freely, slapping and clapping each other as rivulets of sweat ran around the jiggling breasts that eclipsed Attea great pumpkin sized knockers.

Vilgax was grunting harder now, biting her lip while whispering encouragements she was too breathless to shout out.

'Keep it up, fight onwards. Claim this pussy!'

'I'm… I'm…' he groaned as his eyes rolled up under his lids

There was too much stimulation. The heat of her sex, the smooth slick muscles of her cunt, the force of their fucking, the bouncing masses of her gigantits, the fact that he was fucking a gender bend of his nemesis on her own command chair in her own ship.

'Cumming!'

'Ugn, ugh, what's that supposed to mean- oh…' she grunted

Her eyes widened, and a smile crossed her face for the first time since they started fucking, turning the mask of determined pleasure into a wicked grin. He gave her a few more slow, hard thrusts as he came again, another gallon or so of creamy spunk torrenting down his pleasure numbed inflated dick hose into her deepest depth. Tingles ran up his spine as he drained his balls into the alien amazon.

Through the blurry and discoloured haze of his exhausted eyes, he saw Vilgax dismount him, putting her feet on the ground and standing over him. His cock continued to pour into her, the cum under amazing pressure to keep shooting up into her on top of its impressive length. She took a couple steps back until the limp donkey dick could flop out of the woman.

When its shrivelled but still impressive mass was evicted, there was another torrent as their built up reservoir of sex juices leaked out. A slight explosion at first followed by a stream of strong smelling milk. Then a trickle of globules as the great green amazon smiled down at him.

'Oh, look at all that precious seed. Good thing I already collected all I need for now.' she said

He smiled at the prospect behind the 'for now' part. Vilgax stood with her hands on her extremely wide hips look down around her heavy, tear drop shaped knockers now covered in sweat, saliva and hickeys. She then grit her teeth and clenched her abs, the muscles along her rigged stomach seized and popped into an impressive rock hard 8 pack. There was another explosion of cum from her thick pussy lips that managed to retain some of their original shape after he was done with them. It had no hair around it and the Cthulhu tentacles he was expecting were absent, she even had a huge clit over the human looking vagina. That was followed by another steady stream of frothy spunk that oozed into the puddle developing between her legs and as well as some of it clinging to those puffy lips and then running down her inner thighs to the thigh high armoured leggings.

'Gross.' he quipped, secretly loving the disgusting display as a testament to his accomplishments as a sexual deviant

His dick didn't go all the way down either, hanging turgid in front of him and still leaking cum from the gleaming purple head.

'I see your lust has not been sated.' she huffed

Ben smirked cockily and sat back deeply into the chair, wincing as his bare ass sank into the puddle of their juices from earlier.

'This is good, neither is mine.' she said 'So tell me Ben, how do you want to take me now? How would you like to give me your precious seed?'

Ben folded his hands behind his head and stretched his legs and back, eyeing her as if in thought as his cock twitched, regaining its hardness before their eyes and rising to meet her again. He knew what he wanted and watched her stand with her arms folded under her fat udders, the great tits thrust up and out as if to feast his eyes. He stood up then, on the foot pads they were almost eye level and he could have stood on his toes, leaned over her fantastic tits and kissed her plump lips while looking into those big wide red eyes.

Instead he said softly 'Turn around and bend over.'

She was taken aback and said 'Oh, you want to take me like a bitch on Earth?'

'Something like that.' he said waving his fingers in a 'turn around' gesture

She gave him a coy smile while she turned around and resumed her defiant stance, legs spread and hands on hips. He marvelled at her figure again, how she had a waist almost as narrow as his but hips nearly double his, and thighs to match. Her chest and shoulders were far wider and broad than his and those arms could rival any pro wrestlers. From around her barrel chest and tiny waist he could see the generous swells of her enormous bosom eclipsing her trunk, the sides clearly visible from behind where they stuck out. Her hefty donkey ass was as glorious as he imagined, with the tops of her muscled ass popping out from under those dimples of Venus on her well defined lower back. The thick cheeks swelled out and hung off her frame, being so massive they sat over her thick thighs and all light disappeared into the deep crevice of her ass.

He set a hand on it, earning a slight twitch from the alien warlord as he stroked the huge cheek that he could set a water bottle on top of. He stroked his own monolithic dong to collect some of the pussy juice that still clung to it onto his other hand, which he then slid between the buns. She shuddered at that, his hand swallowed by the butt cheeks and their warmth as he reached for her most forbidden hole.

'Ooooh…' she cooed as he got to the surface of the bud deep between them and then yelped like a puppy when he stuck a thumb in there

She clamped around the digit, the ring of her ass hole as strong as any other muscle on her as she reflexively bent over a little.

'Hey! What are you up to back there?' she demanded, the air of dominance in her voice waning as she was made uncomfortable

'Relax,' Ben said 'it will feel good. I promise.'

'I am holding you to that!' she spat as he wiggled the thumb around

With his forefingers he played with the lips of her pussy as he probed her from behind. He reached around her hips to play with her clit from the front. His fingers easily found the swollen nub due to the size of her organs and lack of hair. Tweezing it between his thumb and fingers, he began playing with the pleasure button. Vilgax hissed strangely as played with her holes, trying to excite her with his fingers and get her to loosen up.

Her breathing hastened and he thought he was onto something because she did become less tense back there. He withdrew his thumb and used his knuckles to push a thick cheek aside. There deep inside the cleft he saw the woman's hole. Slightly darker a shade of green than the rest of her and still puckered with a sheen of juice on its surface. He then worked two fingers into there.

She bit down on him with a little less resistance this time as he used his fingers now covered in fresh pussy juice to slicken the hole and stretch her out for what was to come. She bent her knees and put her hands on them as she groaned.

'That feels, strange. But oddly exhilarating.'

'I admit, it's very weird and kind of gross, but done right it is a fantastic experience.' he assured her

She started to really get loose and he could work a third finger in. Again, to the sheer size of her it wasn't that difficult to find room for himself in her. He began pistoning his fingers in and out, making strange sounds as air escaped the now damp and loose holes. Those fantastic ass cheeks began to jiggle for him as finger fucked her ass, the woman now bobbing on her bent legs as she got into it. Once he got four fingers in he knew it was time.

'All right, now for the main event.' he announced

'I think I know what it is too…' she moaned as she looked under her arm, unable to see the hero over her shoulder

Ben thrust his hips up and sent the fat salami of fuck meat up into the air. It landed on her ass and slapped her lower back before conforming to the shape of her popped out booty. He leaned into her then, his long dong slipping between the cheeks as gravity forced the heavy dick between the fat, warm cheeks.

He grabbed onto those cheeks now, his hands sinking into the ass meat that was far thicker and firmer than her tits but every bit as gratifying as holding on to her tits. He pulled the cheeks apart so his cock could fall deep into the crack and then closed them down around it. Holding the wobbling cheeks together, he began to fuck her ass cheeks.

'Oh, my… is this the main event?' she asked as he ground against her back side, the top of his girthy cock sliding in and out of the buns against her back

'No, this is for my personal pleasure.' he admitted

He loved the warmth of her slick green ass around his cock and could even feel his hands holding them together around it. Every upthrust sent his balls slapping into her thighs. Whatever his wide spread fingers couldn't contain was sent wobbling in a cascade of green butt skin that he happily watched. As great as the butt job was, more was coming.

He backed up and gave the cheeks two slaps each, watching the bounce about with reddened hand prints on their expansive surfaces.

'You should bend over now.' he warned as he grabbed his cock

'I can take it Ben, you were never a match for me.' she declared as she grabbed her knees and got into a squat

Ben pointed his cock up, the amazon woman now hip level for him in her squat. He held onto her hip for stability with the other hand and pushed up, relying on the natural grooves of the ass to guide the fist sized cock head where it needed to go.

His aim was true and the green cheeks split around his thrusting weapon as it travelled the slight butt tunnel to the prepared hole. It struck against it first, then gradually gave way to the conquering hero. The head was squished by the muscle as it pushed through and then slid along the course walls of her anal cavity.

Vilgax grunted and then groaned, her whole body turning rigid as Ben fed her ass more of his cock. The thickest part near the top stretched her sphincter wide before being permitted entry and sank into the tightest hole she had to offer. It wasn't as tight as the smaller bitches in his harem, but it was just as hot. The friction was as intense as it was wonderful, and he could feel every inch of her hot ass hole stretched and slid over his monster cock.

Now unneeded, he put his other hand on the opposite hip and held on tight as he pushed on. Sliding up to the halfway point into the woman, he stopped to make slight adjustments to his posture. Pulling out a little, he thrust upwards again with a slight shout. He got another third of the 19-inch member inside her and Vilgax arched her back.

'Oh my! Ben! You're so huge!' she exclaimed with a toss of her head that sent the tentacles whipping

'Thanks, I know.' he said through gritted teeth

He never tired of hearing that. The naked except for his boots her gave her another thrust that got him all the way to the hilt in the huge green alien. He put his thumbs on the dimples of her lower back as he prepared to give her a proper fuck.

'You're right Ben. I do feel rather vulnerable, but this level of intimacy is fantastic! I can feel you deep inside my core. I never imagined taking you like this.' she said

'Yeah, neither did I.' Ben said

He got to it, pumping his legs and hips to work the huge cock in and out of her ass. Each thrust slapped her ass with his hips, sending the thick cheeks wobbling as his cock slid in and out between them. The sheer heat of her anus was incredible, and the warmth of her ass spread to his thighs. The way between her thighs was cleared by her spread legs so the swarthy ball sack swung up to hit her pussy. She grunted with gritted teeth and now it was Ben huffing and puffing, trying to keep his breathing under control as he held his pace while pumping and fought the orgasm that was building.

The slapping sound of flesh on flesh filled the air along with their breathing and occasional wordless moan. Vilgax's legs were getting very shaky by then, making her massive ass wobble even more as she was fucked from behind and stimulated by swinging balls. Her hair tentacles bounced on her back and in front of her, those gigantic breasts bounced and jiggled about, hitting themselves and bouncing up at the bottom of their cycles, adding more claps to the sound of their sexual applause.

Ben gave her one particularly hard thrust and she fell forward with a grunt. She landed on her knees and Ben fell with her, not wanting to vacate her ass and expose the engorged organ to the chilled air around them. He fell on top of her, the Amazon hard to get a grip and control. The human almost half her size could only hold on.

The hard plunge into her ass made her shout as his nuts fell over her pussy, the two sex organs sharing their heat.

'Oh fuck! Ben!'

He stopped, afraid he somehow hurt her with his horse cock when he tapped her deepest depth on that fall into her ass. Her just lay there over her, his legs behind hers and sweat shinned muscular body stretched over her back. He wrapped his arms around her chest as best he could, unable to touch hands under her breasts. He hoped it was a comforting gesture, with trust and intimacy being the core of the bonding experience that the taboo act of anal sex was beyond pleasurable.

'Keep fucking me! Damn it, fuck!' she shouted

Apparently he hadn't harmed her. Needing no further encouragement, he let go of her chest and gave those giant tits a longing squeeze with each hand before standing back over her. He set his feet between her spread legs and gave her ass cheeks another couple slaps for good measure. After watching the reddening green cheeks wobble about while slowly withdrawing his cock, he thrust back into her.

She moaned, pushing herself off her elbows so she was on all fours. Those impossibly huge tits swayed under her like twin chandeliers, the tips of those big nipples kissing the cold metal floor below them as she braced her legs for their session.

Ben held onto her hips again, thumbs on the dimples as he doubled his earlier pace. As it would seem, she could very well take the anal beating of his pussy pounder. So he began giving her his all. His balls once again resumed slapping her pussy as he pistoned in and out of her ass, his hips sending those fantastic cheeks cascading around the ivory fuck staff that split them.

He grunted and groaned, sweat sliding down the muscles of his well defined body and being flung from his hair onto the gleaming back of the alien. Those great tits now unbound by anything danced around under her, hitting her arms and face and sometimes striking the ground on hard thrusts. They found a rhythm with her bouncing back against him on her knees, pushing that great ass into him to absorb the recoil of his downward thrusts.

'Oh Ben, yes… yes! This is most exhilarating! Oh I've never been stimulated this way. That great fuck stick of yours feels so good in my ass. Who would have imagined it? Tell me, does it feel as grand for you?' she asked

His bitches couldn't usually form complete sentences never mind conversations when they fucked, his dick being so big and the experience usually too intense for an intelligent dialogue.

'Amazing…' he said 'You're so tight back here, your body is made for rough fucking. It's so hot inside, so coarse.' he said 'you're just so… so…'

He was trying to say she had a banging body but in a more poetic way, it wasn't usually him too high on sex to speak.

'Oh whatever, just keep giving it to me.' she said

For whatever reason, she was possessed to slide a knee forward. Again, he could only hold on and try to keep up. He took a step and repositioned himself as she slid another knee forward. He was in effect now fucking her ass as she crawled away, the hero hanging on and keeping stride mainly by the hands on her hips and 19 inch erection in her butt. She was crawling away from the command chair to the control panel near the front where the pilot would usually sit.

She put a hand on the desk where the controls were and then another. With a grunt she heaved herself up. She now stood once again, bent over the control desk as Ben mounted her ass. The experience did a lot of the work getting him to the breaking point. The huge cock snake tunnelling through her hot, tight bowels and working through the tight sphincters was getting ready to blow again.

He fought it with gritted teeth and white knuckles, knowing the longer he put it off the greater it would feel when he came.

'Sorry, my knees were getting sore.' she said 'and it feels better when I can stand.'

'No… apologies… needed…' Ben huffed

'My Ben, you sound breathless. Like me when I was riding that huge dick. Are you getting ready to come once again?' she taunted

In the reflection of the glass or whatever it was they looked through he could see the front of the amazon. He was almost completely invisible behind her, only his hands on her hips visible and occasionally his head when she bent too low. Through the windshield like front of the bridge he could see the swampy planet below them. He guessed she put the ship in hover as some kind of test to gauge its capabilities. Or it could have been to trap them on the ship with her. For whatever reason though, he got to fuck a bitch in a flying spaceship and that was cool.

The great part besides fully appreciating the size of the woman whose ass he was fucking was that he could ogle her tits in the reflection. As he hit it from behind he could her rocking on her arms that flexed with exertion and those fantastic knockers get tossed about in front of her. Rocking around, wobbling, slapping each other, it was a magnificent display of jiggling tit flesh.

On another hard thrust she buckled at the arms and those heavy tits slammed down on the control panel, the warm fun bags activating some controls and sending the ship into orbit. As he doubled his pace to bring his orgasm closer to fruition, he saw past the reflection of those bounding balloon breasts in the window and saw the moon they were landed on drift farther away.

'I'm about to cum.' he said as a polite warning

'Oh Ben, do it. Fill me up, I can feel it coming too. This anal sex, truly is…'

She was at a loss for words as she reached a hand down to start diddling herself. Her pussy wasn't leaking so much as draining now, a small pool between her legs were developing and the viscous slim ran down her inner thighs from the engorged lips.

''Oh my, I am so ready.' she huffed as she furiously rubbed herself

She thumbed her clit and slit some fingers into the orifice, the digits working hard to make her cum now that she was so heavily stimulated from behind by the huge, hard and hot fuck staff in her ass. Occasionally his balls swung up to help.

'Oh I can feel it… fast approaching… this dick! It's what I needed all my life! I'm about to… ahhh! AHH!

Her body went spastic as she came hard. Ben didn't stop though, continuing to ride her ass as he felt her body contort around him. The quivering of her pussy could be felt through the walls of her ass, her whole body's writhing rubbed him all sorts of amazing ways as her incredibly tight ass got even tighter and hotter.

She rocked on her arms and legs, still holding on as her head bounced around, sending those tentacles flying around. Ben grabbed onto one, having to sate his desire to pull on a bitch's hair as he fucked them from behind. Vilgax seemed to like it, grunted excitedly as he pulled on it. She moved her head about in response, bending her back to make it easier for him to thrust. Her huge bubble ass was thrust even more out for him to pound into, the meaty flesh cushions pushing him back each time for him to return to.

Her red eyes slammed shut and went wide like a static television, mouth hanging open as her tongue flopped out occasionally. Those gigantits were thrust out, still jiggling each time he rocked her body from behind, almost rippling in tandem with the wobbling ass cheeks and thighs.

As she continued that drawn out post orgasmic scream, her boobs seamed to swell even more as they bounced and at the crest of a jump, burst. From the big wide and pert nipples on the tips gushed forth the creamy white milk. The sprays shot out in arcs that raced across the room the short distance left to the window, where they splattered and started oozing down the glass.

'Oh fuck! They never did that before…' she said as she collapsed onto her elbows

Ben leaned over her to grab those bountiful boobs from behind 'You'll learn a lot about yourself soon enough.' he said

He squeezed at the base of the boobs where they began high on her chest and ran his hands down over the sides of the enormous udders. As he did so, even more milk was ejaculated from the tits. They poured out in winding streams where they washed over the desk top, the milk making a puddle and then a pool before running over the edges like a waterfall.

'Oh…' he moaned as he did it again 'so full…'

He returned his hands to her hips and renewed his offensive. The slapping sounds grew as frantic as their breathing and his motions became hectic, his sore legs jerking as he tried fucking her hard and fast. The warmth and tension of her ass was excruciating, and he felt his cock growing numb. The sore and exhausted woman was still recovering from her orgasm, unable to work with him like she had been doing and just leaning on the desk now, Ben's thrusts rocking her body and sending dat ass rippling and dem titties bouncing. Her breathing was growing steady but those expressionless eyes were semi closed and her mouth was open. Her heavenly ttis were still oozing milk onto the desk that now ran like a waterfall down to the floor where it mixed with her pussy juice puddle.

Then Ben felt the thunderbolt of pleasure as he went rigid for a moment.

'Oh fuck yeah…' he groaned as he collapsed into her

His hips resting on her bodacious booty, he slowly rocked his hips to let her tight ass milk his cock. His precious seed poured into her deep bowels, filling her up with her spunk as his huge cock blocked the exit.

'Oh Ben, I feel it. Your omni sperm filling me up.' she said as she held her stomach 'so hot.'

Ben's eyes twitched as his balls drained, his cock overwhelmed with all he put it through in the past hour. This was one of his happy places, spooning the back of a woman with his cock lodged deep in their ass as he pumped them up on his cum. He sank his hands into her tits once again and leaned his face on her back, both their skins sweaty now. He listed to her heart (or whatever it was) beat through her back as she collapsed onto the desk, as exhausted as him.

Her huge tits made a natural pillow for her and the splash of her tits onto what was now a plate of milk sent the white cream everywhere, making her green tits white. They caught their breath and Ben's balls were empty. Getting limp now, he pushed off her back, his cock sliding out from between her cheeks with a sploshing sound until it was forced out by the cum backlog.

His long, flaccid cock fell between his thighs and slapped his legs, staining them with their mixed love juices. Ben wiped sweat from his brow and pushed hair from his face as he stepped back to admire Vilgax. The nearly foot tall alien amazon babe was bent over and probably sleeping on the command desk, her huge green breast pillows stained white and spread around under her as she hugged them with her arms, her face smothered in them.

Her bubble ass was reddened on the back and so thrust out that the cheeks fell apart and he could see the gaped green ass hole that was still leaking cum, most of it having been pumped so deeply inside her that it couldn't explode back out as soon as the way out was opened. Ben gave her another hard slap to the ass that stirred her but didn't seem to wake. Her cheeks ran into each other with his hand print on the right one before the wobbled and settled. Vilgax turned her head so half of it was on her fleshy cushions, the hair tentacles falling off her back.

'What was that for?' she asked almost sleepily

'The Mark of Ben Tennyson.' he said with a smile and finger guns pointing to the red handprint on her ass

He thought of the red hand prints as stamps or brands now and loved to leave them on his bitches whenever he was done. He turned around and started looking for some vestige of his clothes, seeing only torn fabrics on the command chair that was still covered in pussy juice, saliva, sweat and cum.

'Ew…' he groaned as he walked over

His cock slapped his knees and thighs lazily as he walked, his rock hard body shining in sweat with his tangled mop of hair falling around his head. He was now so comfortable walking around naked that he could hit up a nude beach in full confidence and only the fear of his beastal schlong becoming public knowledge and the effects that could have with the press or on social media. It wasn't until he was upon the command chair that he could see over it and noticed the coil of Doc Ock tentacles high in the air with a body firmly grasped in them. He then remembered that he did in fact bring Rook with him…


End file.
